Legendary Lovers
by OliviaPrior64
Summary: "Tris…I'm really worried…." "About what?" 'Your having blood tests and your vomiting." "And?" "I know somethings going on Tris." I scowl at the ground. "I know your sick." "What's wrong?" He persists. "Nothing i'm…I'm fine please don't worry." "Of course i'll worry i mean you sick and having tests…What are the tests for?" "I…I…" "Just tell me…" Silence. "Are you pregnant?...
1. Chapter 1

After shopping with Christina i have a relaxing steaming hot bath.

Once I'm finish doing what i need to do, i grab a towel and dry myself off and since I'm living with Four i walk out to my drawer and grab some clothes.

But when i open the door Four is sitting on the bed with a cheeky grin on his face.

I know what he wants.

Me.

And its come to the stage in our relationship and my life we are mature enough to handle this.

"You so beautiful" Four looks me up and down, eyes settling on my curves, while rolling on his belly to cover his already hard penis.

I walk over to the bed and prepare for what I'm about to do.

i untuck the towel and lift my arms up and the towel drops around my feet and i cringe because i know my small breasts are not attractive and my hairy down-there is disgusting.

i open my eyes and see Tobias wide-eyed staring at my ugly, pink, tiny tits. "Oh no" i think to myself I've scared him.

"I Love you..." Four says with passion.

"Phewww. you not scared."

"Of course not. You're Beautiful!"

I smile and walk over to him and start straddling him. He moans with pleasure and his hands crawl up my naked body and his big hands cup my breasts.

I linger off his lips and tease him. I look down at him like his done something wrong. Even though he hasn't, he's pleased me like i never knew possible.

He looks very confused and instantly pulls his hands away and mumbles.

"Sorry... I didn't mean too do that, i thought it would..."

"Four!"

His head snaps up and i grab his hands and place them on my breasts and i squeeze them and his cheeky grin returns.

"Do you want me to keep going?..." He sounds so uncomfortable.

"Four, have you done this before?"

"No..." He mumbles.

I feel so lucky that an older, extremely sexy man like Tobias is still a virgin.

"I haven't either theres nothing to be afraid of. Its both our first time." I lift his chin up with my finger and say:

" We can explore this together."

His lips collide with me and his tongue asks for entrance and i automatically let him in.

My hands slide underneath his shirt and i lift it over his head.

My finger trace lines in-between his well defined abs.

He flips over and lies over my body and moves down my body until his face reaches my chest.

He looks up at me and down at my tit and back up again, as if asking mentally and the eagerness in my eyes tell him i want you, i need you. I repeat that out loud.

"I want you. I need you."

I groan in pleasure as he starts to graze his tongue over my nipple and starts to sucks.

I feel a tight feeling in my lower body and its an amazing feeling. I feels like a grenade is exploding inside a huge wave.

My whole body is tingling now and vibrating like crazy. It stops and my body relaxes and i look down at Tobias and he looks at me with shock but pride knowing that he had done that.

"What on earth was that?" I question.

"That was a.. a umm... Orgasm..."

"Really?

He nods like he was ashamed or embarrassed to know that.

"That was amazing! Can you do that again?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Come here."

He lunges forward and kisses me so hard i think I'm going to black out but then that feeling returns and i moan so load i think to whole of Dauntless heard me.

Tobias starts to move down and leave a trail of kisses down my body until he reaches my bellybutton, i then remember he is only topless and i need him, i need more skin.

I stop him by running my hand through his hair and:

"Mmmmmm... Tobias... Wait... Stopppp..."

And right at that moment i climax and reach another "Orgasm".

Four stares waiting for a reaction, like he is looking for approval.

I sign and laugh.

'You had me worried there."

"I love you Four"

"I love you Six"

I break the silence by saying:

"Did you know that you still have pants on. I'm giving you my all and your not even putting effort into this." I say in my best instructor voice.

Four stands up and starts to rip his pants off when i say:

"Hold on there cowboy."

I stand up and Tobias looks at me wide eyed, confused and like a sheep.

His pants are down to his knees and all i can see is a bulge the size of 2 dauntless balls ( tennis balls)

"Your huge!"

'Is that a good thing?"

"Its great!..."

He smiles and picks me up and pushes me up against the wall and is taking control.

"Simon says...Pull down the man closet to you's pants."

I obey and smile at him. Now the only thing block him and I is a pair of fabric that is expanding by the second.

I can't wait to see what he's hiding underneath...

"The only thing i can mange to say is:

"Show me?"

He nods and slides his underwear down and it springs up to attention.

"Its amazing..."

We are now fully naked and it scares me a little because i have no idea what to do and nor does Tobias.

"Im scared." I feel like a little kid. Admitting my fears to strong, tough, hansom and... Sexy man like Tobias makes me feel weak and it doesn't feel nice.

"Tris..." I look away.

"Tris" he taps 2 fingers on my chin and i look up at him.

"I'm scared too but you know you don't have to do this. Im not forcing you."

'I love you."

"I know."

I nod to say that I'm ready and we start kissing but i think about how beautiful Tobias is and what a masterpiece he is and then i think about me and how i look.

-small boobs

-small hips

-small vagina

-hairy vagina

-tight vagina

-I'm not pretty

then i think how Tobias looks:

-Huge abs

-Perfect stomach

-huge penis

-and is GORGEOUS!

I put my finger on his lip to stop him from kissing me again.

I say:

"small boobs, small hips, hairy vagina, its so tight and I'm not pretty."

he stares at me and says

"I love your small boobs."

He lays me on the bed and pushes each leg side to side and places one hand each side of my head and leans down and kisses each one of my nipples and says:

"I love your small hips"

He pushes me forward up towards the pillow and lunges down to my hips and lightly sucks the skin and trailing his tongue around and he is so close, so close.

"I love your small, hairy, tight vagina."

And i know what comes next and it feels amazing.

He knells down and moves his tongue around on my thighs as close as he can so he can annoy me so much.

"I need you."

His tongue slurps up my clit like a popsicle and twists and turns at each dent. Its a warm, smooth feeling. and thats when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Another one but this time even more intense. It feels great.

"ohhhh...MMmmmmMMmummmuuummm...ToBiAs! tobias... awwwwwww God!"

My breathing in tenses and so does this feeling.

My hands take control and next thing i know is that my hands are stroking his ruler length penis and i look up at him and he has his eyes close but his smile is ever growing by the second.

I hear him mumble a naughty word under his breath and each time he says it he says it louder and louder.

"fuck...Fuck...FUck...FUCk...FUCKKK!" He opens his eyes and stares me down with a huge grin on his face. He falls on the bed and then something strange happens...

White, sticky stuff bursts out of his penis and goes all me and the bed sheets.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!Tris I'm so sorry! this is all my fault, now its everywhere and its all over you, we shouldn't of done that we should of waited until Zeke or Christina told you and I. Oh my god, oh my god! I knew some thing was wrong with me, now you'll want to break up with me because I'm not right and and and I pressuring you into doing it and and and and i just don't..."

"Shhhhhhhhh..." I place one finger on his lips to stop him from panicking. His eyes drop down and he looks like a little boy that has just stolen a cookie and is ashamed.

He looks up at me and waits.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I don't want Zeke or Christina to tell us anything, I want to explore it together. There's nothing wrong with you, thats normal. I don't want to break up with you and your not pressuring me..."

He looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you..."

I kiss him hard and his hands cradle my body and lift me up. I feel like his baby and he will never let anything happen to me.

He walks me over to the shower and while still carrying me he opens the shower door and turns it on. He places me down and the water feels like beads of love from tobias and he's showering me in it.

"I love you too..."

**(a/n) DONT WORRY IM NOT STOPPING THERE! More next chapter!**

**What did you think? I know right detailed! Sorry if i scared you! Please review and subscribe! **

**~Olivia Prior **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Wow its my first story and i have already had 178 views! Thats amazing! Also sorry im not the best speller in the world and Notepad doesnt have spellcheck sorry!

Anyway I story leaved off with four and tris in the shower together! WARNING: More Lemons! Beware!

Disclaimer: Me: I own nothing of divergent Tris: yeah no owns us!  
Me: Veronica roth does.  
tris: No not her she is a blood-sucking murderer that killed everyone!  
Me: Okay Tris... There, there I know...

Here we go:

Tris POV:

Four wraps his large, musclar arms around me and starts to kiss my neck.

"Tris?..."  
"mmm yes gorgeous boyfriend?"  
"do you want to take it to the next step?" He looks very uncomfortable saying this.  
"I'm not sure what is it?"

Four has water bead soaking into his hair and all over his chest and somewhere else that i can't help but admire...

"I ummm, My... arrrr..."  
"You can tell me, Four."  
"I love it when you call me that..."  
I growl and i know he loves that to because i can feel his hard, long, thick penis spearing into my hip.

"Hey, you still have told me what the next step is?... Four..."  
Now its piercing into me.  
"Its more foreplay..."  
"Whats foreplay?"  
"Zeke told me one night he was trying to get me laid and told me what to do and he said its w..."  
I interrpt him by saying:

"whats do you mean "laid"?"  
"Its when you have sex..."  
"But i thought you haven't had sex?" I say sex like its a forbidden word and i will get in trouble for saying it.  
'I haven't."

He looks down at me and whispers:

"I was waiting for someone special..."

I blush and run my hands through his wet hair and i rest my hands behind his neck, I then jump up and curl my legs around his waist.  
He surports me by placing his hands on top part of my back and lets just say the "bottom" of my back.  
He use the top hand to swipe off the bottles and the lifts me up on the seat in his shower and it is the perfect because its eye level and everything is in line...

"The next step is to do this..."

He looks down and looks up at me and smiles...

-End of Chapter 2-

A/N Ha ha mwahhhh cliffhanger sort of.. Anyway sorry for the short chapter! I might be able to fit another chapter today or tommorow.

Only if you good fangirls (fanboys)

Make sure you review and follow and favoutrite (R&amp;F&amp;F)  
~Olivia Prior 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys!

Anyway i own nothing blah blah blah i wish i did blah blah i wish Tobias was mine blah *sobs in corner and hugs Tobias*

Here we go!

Tris POV.

_"The next step is to do this..."_

_He looks down and looks up at me and smiles..._

I feel something lingering around my forbidden area and notice that he only has one arm holding me against the shower tiles. I look down and see his finger worming it's way into my hole.

"Wait!"

"Whats wrong?" Tobias looks up at me and has a concerning look in his eyes but also eager.

"I… I… ummmm…"

"Tris, remember what we said?: I nod and he says "We aren't forcing each other and its just us we can tell each other anything. Okay?"

"Okay." **(Sorry but i had to put in a tfios reference!)**

"Ready?"

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm not sure but you can tell me if it does and i'll stop. Yeah?"

Okay."

He nods as if to conform what he said and to check if I'm ready.

I feel his finger enter me and ever so slowly i feel it explore.

It's a great feeling and it makes me feel how i felt when i jumped off the roof to the net where my eyes first met them beautiful royal blue eyes which whoms i meet right now.

Our breathing intensifies i say:

"Faster."

He complies and his long finger goes further and pulls out, back in etc. He looks like he is enjoying it.

I think back to just before when he said:

_'"We aren't forcing each other and it's just us, we can tell each other anything. Okay?" _and _I'm not sure but you can tell me if it does and i'll stop. Yeah?"_

"You know….. why i….. love you.." I say in-between breaths.

"Why?…."

"Because your so… understanding and… caring…. You know…."

He closes his eyes and pulls his finger out and turns his back so his not facing me and he groans and moans. **(Ha Ha that rhymes!) **

"Babe whats wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing…" He answers.

He turns back to me and smiles and looks down at his tip that is covered in white sticky stuff again.

"Not that again!" I joke. He laughs. His chest bounces around.

He uses his finger to wash his tip. He rinses under the water.

He strokes my cheek then grabs my hands and says:

"I love you because your Brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind."

He leans in to kiss me but before he can i slip out of his grasp and I walk over to the shower door and open it and quickly grab a towel and dry myself.

I hang up the towel and hear Tobias call my name out and ask what I'm doing.

"Its a surprise! Don't come out till i say Okay!"

"ARGHHHH! But i love you!" He whines in a little kid voice. I giggle.

"I love your giggle!"

I run to the bed and make the bed with fresh sheets and toss the old one **i**n the laundry**.**

I light 2 candles either side of the bed and lay on the bed and yell out:

"Ready!"

He walks out of the bathroom and smiles.

"I'M. LOOKING. AT. THE. MOST. GORGEOUS. MAN. IN. HISTORY. AND. HE. IS. STARING. AT. ME… NAKED." I gasp out.

"I'm not gorgeous…"

"I will never get use to see that." I breathe

"What? This old thing!" He poses and moves his arms down his body and laughs.

"You're so funny…"

"Come 'ere." He says.

I sit up and cross my legs. Tobias crawls on the bed like a tiger and growls.

"Easy there, Tiger."

He sits in my lap, straddling me.

"You know i like the idea of "orgasms"." I tell him.

"Oh really…" He bends down and kisses my neck.

"mmmmm…yeaaaa….. Fourrrrr…Waitttt…"

He stops and says. "Whats wrong?"

"Can you take both of us to the next step?"

His face has a look on it like it's confused but really concerned.

"Are you sure? I've heard it hurts… Tris, It will hurt for you…" He reasons with me but i won't back down.

"_If love is what you need, a solider i will be_." I say with courage but still a little shaky of the thought that it will hurt. **(a line from the song Angel with a Shotgun)**

"I don't want to hurt you…" He whispers.

"I know but this is what i want. Is that ok with you?" I ask.

He nods but he still has concern on his face.

He sighs "Okay… Tell me when you're ready."

He wraps his strong arms around me and closes his eyes with our foreheads touching.

We lay there for a few minutes breathing in each other, our scents and the situation. I break the silence by saying:

"I'm ready…"

Tobias sighs and open his eyes. He kisses me on the lips and sits up.

He looks me dead in the eye and says:

"Now Tris, you understand that if i hurt you i will never forgive myself, it will hurt you, it will hurt me knowing i have hurt you. Do you know that?"

"Tobias," I stroke his face and continue: " I understand. It will hurt me more than you i promise."

"Exactly! That's what i don't want to happen!" He argues. He puts his hand on his forehead like he has a huge headache.

"Hey, hey its okay… What's wrong babe?" I pry his hand away.

"It's no fair. I want this to be totally equal for both of us, but i have to hurt you to love you…"

"And thats why i love you…" I whisper.

He sighs again and puts a hand either side of my face and throws a leg over mine.

"Okay tell me when to stop, pull out or slow down. Okay?'

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be…"

Tobias' face cringes as he enters me. He is going very slow about a half a cm every 20 seconds. But thats okay because it gives Tobias the piece of mind that he needs to do this. As well as I'm enjoing it.

Then something changes that. He hits a wall and stops.

I wince and i bite my lip to help from crying out.

"I'm pulling out!"

"No. Wait."

My hands slap his back and his arse and i hug him in, so he is back where he started.

"I'm hurting you!" He yells.

He bucks out so my hands rip away from him.

He sits down at the end of the bed and faces me but doesn't look at me

I feel the hot, salty tears stream down my cheeks.

He looks at me and notices I'm crying.

"See now your crying because i went to fast!" He is still yelling.

I shake my head hard and try to get a word out but can't.

"N… B…..Tob…Your…"

"See Tris! I told you it would hurt and you didn't listen to me!"

The tears are rushing out now and they come with sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello transfers. I'm your author Olivia and to get though Dauntless you must read all the chapters and stay a fangirl (or Fanboy! ( Marry Me!) ) **

**However, I am not the only author in Dauntless you have some other AMAZING! Authors and this fan fiction was inspired by the fabulous but evil Veronica Roth! **

**Anyway, On with the story its some of the previous chapter and a new! **

**Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV. **

"You know i like the idea of "orgasms"." She tells me.

"Oh really…" I bend down and kiss her neck.

"mmmmm…yeaaaa….. Fourrrrr…Waitttt…"

I stop and say. "Whats wrong?"

"Can you take both of us to the next step?"

Her face has a look on it like it's nervous but really excited.

"Are you sure? I've heard it hurts… Tris, It will hurt for you…" I reason with her but she won't back down.

"_If love is what you need, a solider i will be_." she says with courage but i'm guessing still a little shaky of the thought that it will hurt. **(a line from the song Angel with a Shotgun)**

"I don't want to hurt you…" I whisper.

"I know but this is what i want. Is that ok with you?" I ask.

I nod but she still has nervousness on her face.

I sigh "Okay… Tell me when you're ready."

I wraps my strong arms around her and close my eyes with our foreheads touching.

I'm scared for Tris because i remember about a year ago, the night Zeke was trying to get me laid, well he got laid, i didn't but thats not the point.

He told me that she was a virgin and when he entered her she screamed in pain for 3 hours and was pretty much paralysed for them hours and bleed non-stop for 12 hours. He said it was terrible his exact words were:

"Man, it was scary because i knew she was going to be tight because she had never done "it" and she said she was fine then the next minute she was screaming in pain and she couldn't move. I thought she was going to die or something because then she started to bleed."

We lay there for a few minutes breathing in each other, our scents and the situation. she breaks the silence by saying:

"I'm ready…"

I sigh because i really don't want to do this and I open my eyes. I kiss her on the lips and sit up.

I look her dead in the eye and say:

"Now Tris, you understand that if i hurt you i will never forgive myself, it will hurt you, it will hurt me knowing i have hurt you. Do you know that?"

"Tobias," she strokes my face and continues: " I understand. It will hurt me more than you i promise."

"Exactly! That's what i don't want to happen!" I argue. I put my hand on my forehead because i have a huge headache.

"Hey, hey its okay… What's wrong babe?" she prys my hand away.

"It's no fair. I want this to be totally equal for both of us, but i have to hurt you to love you…"

"And thats why i love you…" she whispers.

I sigh again and puts a hand either side of her face and throws a leg over hers.

"Okay tell me when to stop, pull out or slow down. Okay?'

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be…"

I feel my face cringe as I enter her. i'm going very slow about a half a cm every 20 seconds. But thats okay because it gives me the piece of mind that i need to do this. Anyway as I'm enjoying it.

Then something changes that. I hit a wall and stop.

She winces and she bites her lip to help from crying out. She cringes and her eyes are locked closed. Her normally angelic face is ruined by my doing and thats enough.

"I'm pulling out!"

"No. Wait."

Her hands slap on my back and my arse and she hugs me back in.

"I'm hurting you!" I yell.

I buck out so her hands rip away from me.

I sit down at the end of the bed and i face her but i don't look at her.

I look at her and notice that she is crying.

I see the hot, salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"See now your crying because you don't know what your doing! " I'm still yelling.

She shakes her head hard and tries to get a word out but can't.

"N… B…..Tob…Your…"

"See Tris! I told you it would hurt and you didn't listen to me!"

The tears are rushing out now and they come with sobs.

'Oh no! Tris… I didn't mean too yell, I…" I mumble off

She just shakes her head and starts to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

I mange to grab her arm and she turns towards me but doesn't look me straight in the eye but off into the corner of her eye she says:

"Let go of me…" She whispers.

I let go her straight away and mumble:

"I'm sorry Tris. I'm so sorry… I was just looking out for you…"

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. i hear the lock slide into place.

"FUCK!" I grab a pillow from the bed and pelt it at the wall and sob as i fall on the bed.

I gather my pants and put them on and lightly knock on the bathroom door.

"Tris…"

I wait for a reply and wait for what feels forever. Nothing.

"You stay here and i will go stay at Hotel." I offer.

I wait.

"No." Finally answers.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know…."'

The lock slides out and the door opens.

I am revealed to a puffy-eyed and tear-filled Tris that has a towel wrapped around covered body that only a few minutes ago was naked below me.

"I didn't mean to say you don't know what you're doing. I meant you don't know what your getting yourself into."

"What do you mean?" She questions without looking at me.

"Well you how i said Zeke tried getting me laid. He did that night and said that the girl he had sex with was a virgin and everything was going fine but then that happened and she screamed for hours of pain and couldn't move. Then she bleed non-stop for 12 hours and he thought she was going to die…" Tris gasps when i say that but reassure her.

"I was just trying to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt. i'm sorry….."

She doesn't do anything but walk up to me and wrap her small but muscular arms around my waist. I hug her back.

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six"

We hug what feels like forever until she says:

"I know it killed both of us and stuff but would you like to finish what we started?"

"Only if your sure?"

She nods and brings her eyes up to me and says:

"I won't want to do it with anyone else but you."

I smile and pick her up. She giggles and i tickle her til she can't breathe any more and lay her on the bed.

I pull my pants off and she pulls the towel off.

Once again we are fully naked and comfortable….

**So what did you think of it? I'm pretty proud of it! ha ha! anyway please send in reviews, favourite and follow!**

**It would mean so much to me!**

**ALSO PLEASE SEND IN CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS THINGIES! I will need them here by about chapter 7-8 so please be an ealrybird!**

**Thank you for reading and hope to see you soon!**

**Love ya, Transfers!**

**~Olivia Prior! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris Pov.**

Tobias lays over me and me underneath.

"Okay, so all we have to do is get past your hymen and get through the pain and it should be replaced by pleasure. Okay?" Tobias guides me through it.

"Yes but, since when are were "_we"_ going through the pain?" I say smiling and teasing.

"Hey," He strokes my face and uses his big, understanding, caring eyes on me. "Any pain that you have is my pain."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, it kills me to see you in any pain at all."

"Well unless you don't have to go through childbirth!" I joke.

He chuckles and says:

"Yeah, i guess not." He gets lost in my eyes and finishes:

"I wish we could share it…"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder what it feels like…"

"Maybe i can tell you one day."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah well i'd probably say something like:

"HOLY FUCK TOBIAS! THIS FUCKING HURTS! YOU PUT THIS FUCKING THING INSDIE ME AND NOW ITS FUCKING NOT COMING OUT!

I HAD TO FUCKING CARRY THIS FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE FUCKING FOREVER AND NOW YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO GET THIS FUCKING OUT BY MY FUCKING SELF!

I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! IT'S YOUR FUCKING SHOT NOW! YOU CAN FUCKING TAKE OVER!"

He laugh so much that his strong arms can't hold him anymore and flops next to me and then faces me. When he stops laughing he says:

"Yeah, you'd be a fucking good mother…" He says fucking mocking me and smiles.

"You'd be a fucking good father."

We get lost in each others gaze when he breaks the silence he says:

"But not now, i mean your only 17 and I'm 19 thats a bit young don't you think?" He flusters out.

"I guess, but your abnegation is showing." I tap his nose when i say abnegation.

"I guess its hard to let go of…"

"It's okay it just means you care about me!"

"Yeah i guess your right."

"When do Dauntless normally get pregnant?"

"Sometimes as early as 15 but the latest probably maybe….25?"

"Yeah well we do have shorter lives…"

"How old do you want to be when you get pregnant?" He asks me out of the blue.

"Ummmm…. I…. arrrrrr…." I stumble.

"Tris, its okay you don't have to have kids."

"No, no i do. More than anything in the world to have a family with you! But i don't know…. How old do you want to be when you become a father?" I say.

"Whenever your ready to be a mother!" He doesn't hesitate.

"Yeah you're right, 17 and 19 are a bit young…"

I think about it and finish:

"Maybe when you turn 21."

"Sounds good." he agrees. There silence in out gaze but then he says:

"i love you mum-to-be-when-19."

"I love you dad-to-be-when-21."

He lunges forward and kisses me slowly and with so much passion.

I kiss back and nibble on his bottom lip, he moans and wraps his arm around my waist and brings me closer.

Our hips are locked, arms wrapped around each other and our legs curled around each others.

We are a tangle of limbs,

That are a perfect fit for each other.

I feel his hard, long penis against my leg and remember why we're a perfect fit.

"Four." I mumble between breaths.

"mmmmm….." He moans while kissing.

"Are you ready?"

He pulls away and looks me in the eye. His eyebrows are turned down but eyes are big with care.

"Are you?"

I nod.

"Yeah…"

He sits up and lays over me.

"So like i said, we have to get past your hymen and yours might already be broken but i might have to tear it…"

I'm a little shocked on what he said but no pain no gain.

He must sense my fear because he says:

"Tris, it's okay. You don't have to."

"Nope its alright. No pain no gain." He nods.

"When i'm going through you rate the pain on a scale of 10 and i'll pull out or slow down or speed up."

"Okay…"

"Breathe,"

I nod and breathe in.

"And make sure you talk to me during this okay? I need to know if I'm hurting you."

I nod and breathe out.

He shuffles back and lines up.

"Be brave Tris."

I feel him enter me and he only has his tip in.

"2."

There is a slight stretching feeling around my lips but thats it.

He looks at me and says:

"You alright."

I nod.

He goes in further and i think about how long his penis is and how small i am.

"What if you don't fit." I think aloud.

He stops, leans back and rests his hands on my knees.

"Tris, honey, it's okay i'll fit.

"Yeah but you HUGE!…"

"And your made for this."

I sigh and nod.

"Ready." He asks

"mmhhmm"

I steady my hands on Tobias' muscular arms and press my fingers in.

I shuffle up and spread my legs out wider.

He drops down to my head and places his hands on each side of my head.

He slides back in and i feel pressure building inside of me.

"5."

It's getting more built up now and i'm digging my finger nails in his arms.

"6."

"I'll pull out."

"No."

I wince, more pressure.

"7."

"Babe…"

"Just,,, go,,, slow…." I say in-between winces.

"Sure?"

"Yup." I breathe out.

"Alright…"

He slides in further and i feel like I'm about to explode.

The tears escape and flow down my face.

I reach out to his chest and gently push him away.

"8!"

At that moment i feel like a bottle of wine has been open and the cork has flow off.

The shock sprints through my body and it cripples me.

"Tris, TRIS!"

I cry out and whimper.

He slides out and cradles my body in his strong arms.

I feel safe.

"Hey baby," He strokes my face. "Shhhh… It's okay…"

I sob into his warm chest.

"It hurt!…" I cry.

"Shhhh….. I know,…. i know…I'm sorry..."

He kisses my forehead.

"How do you feel?" concern is his voice.

"I feel safe." I say.

The pain is gone and replaced by love from Tobias.

I roll on my back and bite my lip and nod to signal to Tobias to continue.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this." He reasons while stroking my face.

"Yeah i do, for you and for me, to conquer my fear."

"But becoming fearless isn't the point." He rebutles.

"I know."

He stares at me blankly.

"Please Four."

"Alright, but please last time if i have to pull out again no more. I don't like hurting you."

"Okay."

He climbs on top of me.

"Same system as last time rate it to 10. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tris?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't let it turn into masochism."

"Four… It's okay… I'm doing it so it's easier next time and when your 21 and I'm 19."

He slightly smiles.

"Okay… fair enough…"

He lines up and looks me in the eye the whole time searching my eyes for any distress or pain.

I nod to signal i'm ready.

"For the future." He states. I repeat:

"For the future…" I whisper.

He enters and searches my eyes but can't find anything because all there is, is pleasure.

"9!" I scream.

"What!"

I smile and laugh.

It feels amazing and he only has a quarter in.

"Does it hurt?"

I don't answer i just moan in great pleasure.

"I'm pulling out!"

He pulls out as fast as he can so i feel it long for Tobias in me again.

"Tris what going on? Why did you scream a 9, then moan? He shouts.

I hug him. Hard.

"I rated it on pleasure." I whisper.

"Ohhhh…"

I laugh at his response and kiss his ear and i whisper:

"I love you so much, you've get no idea…"

He pulls his head back to look at me.

"I love you more…"

I flips us over so I'm on top.

My hair dangles down and Tobias traces his finger from my nose to neck to breasts to belly button any says:

"You're beautiful…"

"You gorgeous."

"Can i come inside?" Tobias asks.

"Make you self at home..'

He laughs and pushes himself in.

"God.. it fe…feels …amazing!" Gasps Tobias.

"Wouldn't… .of fe…felt it…before?"

"I diddd… but i wasn't …able to admit.. when …..you were crying… in pain co…could i?"

"Your pleasure…. is worthhhh mor…..more than my pain…. you could of said …..it feels ggggreat."

He pulls out, sits up and catches his breath.

"What!… You more important.. than my needs….." He states. I feel myself blushing.

" I don't know it just seemed like you didn't even feel anything."

"Of course i did. What gave you that impression?"

"You were too worried about me then focusing on what was happened to you."

"Thats because i love you more than anything."

"Thank you."

"Do you want another orgasm?" He asks suddenly but with nervousness in his voice.

"Do i ever!"

He flips us over. Now he's on top.

He bucks himself in and i fell it expanding and getting harder as he is halfway through.

He pulls out then back in and out and in then out then back in again.

"Does that feel nice?" He asks curiously.

"Does this answer your question!"

I pull him in and kiss him so hard i think my nose is about to break.

I want him to fill me up, fully.

I buck my hips towards him and keep humping him while turning over so i can be on top.

Without him leaving me i successfully get to the top

"He…re it….. comes!"

My back arches and breasts stick out.

My body is sent over the edge.

I fall on his chest and catch my breath. He just laughs.

"Something about you makes me feel like i am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Yup."

He laughs.

We sit there for a while and i realise that he hasn't had one for a while.

"Would you like to have an orgasm now?"

His eyes grow bigger and nods vigourously.

He flips over and i lean down and whisper

"Four, Divergent, Dauntless leader and my boyfriend."

I kiss his neck and moan.

I lift my hip back and forth so his penis is half in, a quarter in, tip in and the half in.

He hasn't even gotten fully in yet.

"mmmm Trisss…." He hisses the s in my name.

He groans and i feel a twitch in my cervix and a burst.

I look down at Tobias and he is clutching to bed sheets and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Thank you…" He mumbles.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"No, Thank you for letting me do that to you..."

I lean down next to him and i slowly move away so he exits me.

I sit up and gently pull his penis out of my cervix and it comes out my vagina.

The tip is covered in semem and is bigger and harder then ever before.

Once Tobias recovers he sits up and looks at my staring at his penis.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you…"

I lean in for a kiss and i get it alright.

He places his sweaty hand at the back of my head and reels me in.

Our lips brush and he grins and presses his lips to mine.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes and says:

"Tris Prior, I love you with all my heart and i will never let you go."

He takes my face with his hands and his fingers are strong against my skin.

He kisses me again, firmer this time, more certain.

I wrap a hand around his neck and slide it up his neck and into his short hair.

For a few minutes we kiss deep in the roar of our own thoughts.

We fall asleep for what feels like entirety in each other arms.

**AWWWWWW! I love the ending! So what did you think? Please R&amp;F&amp;F (review, fav and follow)**

**Also please send in some truth and dares i will need them by before chapter 8! **

**Thank you and stay tuned!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**

**For the next chapter it's in Tobias' POV!**

**Love ya Transfers!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV.**

**Chapter 8**

After our "Love" session this morning we had bacon and eggs and hopped in the shower (Together!) and got ready for the new iniates!

We walk hand in hand to the net as the "newbies" should be up on the roof while Eric is scaring the crap out of them.

Eric has been actually pretty nice this year i mean he isn't trying to kill anyone so thats a good start.

I hear Eric boom:

"So who is it gonna be?' Implying the transfers to ask for the first jumper.

Theres a long wait but then i hear a woman-like voice say.

"Me."

I hear chatter rises from all around me and a few gasps.

Next minute i hear a slight scream and a red and yellow blur pouring from the sky.

An olive skinned girl Amity girl rolls in the net laughing.

Typical Amity.

It takes a moment for the shock to sink into all of us and i hear someone shout:

"IT'S A HIPPiE!"

Sorts of whats and huhs arise and four and i look at each other and we are both wide-eyed.

Four leans his arm into the net for the girl to grab.

He grabs under the shoulders and flys her out.

He places her on the ground and i snap out of the gaze and ask:

"Name?" In my best instructor voice.

"Ummm…"

Four pipes in and says:

"Think about it." A faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."

"Liv." She smiles.

"Make the announcement, Four."

"First Jumper, Liv!"

The crowd screams and shouts and i look back at 'Liv' and she is smiling taking the beauty of the place in and it reminds me of the first time i saw the place and Four and smile the thought.

"Welcome to Dauntless." i say and she thanks me and walks off.

"I like her." i say to Four.

"Yeah m-" He is interrupted by this:

"AHHHH! AHAHAAAAA!"

I see a Blue blur and a blonde haired, green eyed, crooked teeth know-it-all erudite boy scream as he hits the net.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

Four gets him out and mutters.

"Pansycake…"

I laugh because only Uriah will say that and he rubbing off on four.

"Name?"

"Hang on! Let….me…catch….my..breath."

"DO YOU WANT TO BE FACTION-LESS! GIVE ME A NAME AND I WAIT FOR NO ONE!" I yell.

He snaps in attention and looks me up and down.

"Hamish…" He mutters

"Good!"

"Second jumper- Angus!" Four booms.

He is built like a stick and has no muscle at all, i could easily punch him and he'd break an arm.

He's ugly too.

The rest feel like a blur and the transfers all go first then the Dauntless borns go.

Once everyone had jumped everyone lines up and listens to Four and I.

"Welcome to Dauntless everyone!" Four shouts.

Everyone looks around and smiles and a few pat on the backs or other.

"My name is Six and this is Four." I say pointing to us.

Jordan snorts and laughs.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Four asks intimidatingly.

"What? Was 5 taken?"

Four walks up to her and stands so her face is an inch away from his chest.

"Whats your name?" He whispers.

"Jordan." She squeaks.

I look over at Christina (She and Will are training the Dauntless-Borns) And she mouths:

"Déjà vu."

I Smile at her.

"Well, 'Jordan'." Four continues.

"Keep your mouth shut or you be factionless."

It's even more scary when he whispers it.

"Got that?"

She nods and looks down.

"That goes forc anyone else keep you mouth shut or your out."

Everyone looks petrified and nods.

"Transfers follow Six and I. Dauntless-Borns Will and Christina."

Four and i turn and walk towards The 'Pit" when he leans and says:

"How was that?"

"Sexy and Scary."

He laughs and winks at me.

We reach the door and turn towards the Transfers and smile.

I look over at Jordan and smirk and look her up and down. She raise an eyebrow and puts her weight on one leg.

I roll my eyes and puff.

"Transfers," Everyone looks up and quiets down.

"This is the 'Pit'."

He pushes the doors open and we step to the side and they walk in and gasp.

"If you follow me i'll show you the chasm." I say.

We reach it and Four has to yell over the sound of the rushing water to talk to them.

"This is the Chasm. It show us that the is a fine line between 'Bravery' and 'Idiocy'. Each year a Transfer jumps and dies so you've been warned."

We walk towards the dorms when i get the image of Al last year and i shake my head and feel my face go pale.

"You right?" Four asks.

"Yeah…" I scratch the top of my spine "Just thinking of Al."

He puts a hand around my waist whilst walking and whispers:

"It's Okay to grieve for him."

I nod and say thank you.

We reach the dorms and open the doors and smile.

"This will be you new home for the next 10 weeks."

"Boys or Girls?" Ben asks.

Four smirks and says:

"Both."

A few whine and a few gasps but i see Molly and Ben nudge each other and smile then i look down and i see them hand in hand.

I also see Matt and Jackie smile at each other and blush.

"And this is the bathroom…"

We walk over and open the door and everyone complains.

"Really? What, is this some sort of sick joke?" Ella whines.

"Nope."

We walk past and Four nudges Jordan and says:

"You should feel right at home Candor, all out in the open."

She scoffs and stomps her feet.

"Get dressed, Pit in 5 minutes, NOW!"

We walk out and i smile and push Four against the wall and kiss him.

He turns around and pushes me against the wall and lifts my legs up.

I wrap them around his waist.

I run my hands though his hair and moan.

I hear footsteps and a cough.

"Mmm, excuse me…" I hear a sweet voice say.

Four drops me and quickly spins around and i almost lose balance.

I step to the side and where i see Liv stare at her feet and mumble:

"Where.. where, ummm do we put our old clothes?"

"In the cafeteria there is a metal box with fire in it, you will have to burn them."

"Okay."

"Arrr, Liv…" I say.

"Yes?"

She looks up at us.

"Could you please not tell anyone what you just saw before?…"

"Never saw anything."

"Thank you." Four says.

"We just don't want the iniates to know. Otherwise we might not look as tough."

She nods and walks off and Four turns to me and laughs.

I blush and laugh too.

"Oh my god we have to be more private around here now."

"Agreed" Four says.

(FAST FORWARD TO DINNER.)

Four and i walk into the cafeteria for dinner and all i hear is chatter and yelling and shouting and laughing.

I smell Dauntless cake, garlic bread and pasta.

Must be pasta night.

We walk over to our usual table with all the gang seating there:

Zeke, Shaunna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will.

We sit down inbeetwn Christina and Zeke.

"Oh Hey Tris!" Christina yells.

She hugs me and smiles.

"Hey everyone." I Say.

Everyone says Hi except Uriah.

I look over at him and he has his face stuffed with Dauntless cake.

I laugh and so does everyone else when they see his face.

"What!" Uriah stumbles out.

"Nothing…" Marlene says.

"So! Candor and Dauntless at my apartment tonight 10 o,clock on the dot don't be late!" Zeke says to the group.

"YESSSS!" Uriah yells and most of the cake flys out and lands all over us.

"Uriah!" Four booms.

I laugh when he punches Uriah.

"Awwww! That hurt!" He whines.

Four pouts and i laugh.

We are all laughing until we hear 1 familiar and 1 not-so voices behind us.

I turn around and see Liv and Jake standing behind us.

"Is…is.. it okay.. if we ….sit here?" Liv whispers.

"No probs!" Christina chirps.

Christina and I make room for Liv and Will and Uriah on the other side make room for Jake.

We all eat silently until Zeke breaks the silence by saying:

"Liv and Jake you guys are coming to my Candor or Dauntless party tonight at my apartment. !0 PM don't be late!"

"Sounds fun!" Liv says.

"No i have… got training planned for tonight…" Jake mumbles.

"Owwhhh come on it will be fun!" Uriah persuades.

"Alright…"

"Yay!" Christina shouts.

Four whispers in my ear:

"Do you want to go back to our apartment and get ready?"

I nod and smile.

"Hang on i need to speak to Christina first just wait a minute please."

"Yeah that fine I need to speak to Zeke anyway."

"Okay i will meet your back at ours soon."

He nods and we stand and he taps Zeke's shoulder.

"Christina."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to speak to you."

"Okay."

We walk out of the cafeteria and walk into the ladies bathroom.

"Whats up?" Christina asks.

I make sure that no one is in the cubicles or at the sinks.

"We did 'it'." I say.

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh…"

"Sorry."

"Wait! Wha… What!.. How!…When!" She flutters out.

"Slow down! Last night."

"OMG! You not a stiff anymore!"

All of a sudden the door opens and Lauren walks in the bathroom and we quickly stop talking and pretend to wash our hands.

She gives a weird look and checks her makeup and washes her hands.

She leaves and i turn to a wide-eyed shocked Christina.

I laugh.

"How big was he?"

"Wait! Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer please!"

I move my hand to just under a ruler.

"About that big…"

Her eyes look black because her pupils are dilated.

"Oh…my…GOD! TRIS!" She squeals.

"What?"

"He's huge!"

"I know!"

"Was it good?"

"Christina!"

"What I'm curious!"

"Ok…It was GREAT!"

"Did it hurt first?"

"YES! It hurt like hell!"

"Of course! Especially when you try to fit something that big in there!"

She gestures to below my stomach.

"Okay now stop talking about it! We have to get ready!"

"Okay but i have to make you look sexy!"

"Christina! But i promised Four i would meet him back at our place!"

"I'll over in half an hour!"

I know i can't win so i surrender.

"Okay… But make sure you knock!"

She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up!"

I punch her HARD in the arm.

"Ouch!"

I laugh.

We walk out of the toliets and i see Zeke and Four talking next to each other and Zeke slaps Four on the back and laughs.

"I think Four had the same idea as you…" She sing-songs.

I roll my eyes.

"Four!" I wave my arm.

He turns and Zeke says something that Four doesn't find funny.

"Hey babe…"

He grabs my waist and kisses me.

I hear Christina fake gag and i laugh.

"Ready?" Four asks.

"Yep!"

Four links arms with me and skips down The Pit getting weird looks from people.

I hear Christina behind me laughing.

"See ya later, Trissy!"

We reach our apartment and i laugh and say:

"I never seen you act like that before!"

"It's because i'm in a good mood!"

"That must mean you've never been in a good mood!"

"I've always been in a good mood ever since i've met you!"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I love you Four!"

"I love you Six!"

I laugh and he sweeps me up and cradles me like a baby.

I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his deep, royal blue eyes.

I get lost and he snaps me out of my gaze by laying me on the bed.

He kisses my collarbone and trails his tongue around and slides his arms up my t-shirt.

His hands linger for a while until he finds my breasts and kneads them for a while.

I moan and feel a orgasm coming.

"Keep…doing….that…."

He complies and squeezes than kneads and repeats.

I cum and moan really loud that i shock myself.

I would of though Four would of stopped now but he has kept going.

He goes harder and harder each time.

He kneads a little too hard and it hurts quite a bit.

"Ouch! Four stop."

"What wrong?"

"It's okay you just went too hard."

"Sorry i got carried away."

He looks like a little boy and he looks adorable, so i peck him on the lips and laugh.

I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

I run my hand over his chest and stomach and think i am so lucky to have him.

He sits up and i sit up with him and he pulls my top off as well.

Once again his eyes settle on my breasts.

I laugh at him.

He snaps out of it and says;

"Sorry..I.. I guess i am really a Stiff."

"Yes, You, Are."

I reach back to my bra strap and unhook it.

It falls down on the bed and so does Four eyes.

His hands lift up and cup them.

I fall down and drag him with me.

He kisses me and his hands drag down and hold my waist.

I start to kiss his neck and he moans.

He leans down and starts to suck my nipple.

He grazes his tongue first then wraps his lips around.

I run my hands down his spine.

He stops and looks back up at me.

"Can i ent-"

3 knocks and-

"Knock Knock! It's me Christina."

"Arghhh" I Puff.

**Ha Ha Christina just has to ruin it doesn't she! **

**OMG! I feel terrible I'm so so SOOOO sorry i haven't updated i've just been SUPER BUSY! Yesterday i had a dance performance and then before that i went to the beach for 2 days, then my laptop wouldn't let me go on Fan fiction (Don't know why!) But yeah i tried making this longer so it would make up for it.**

**IM SO SORRY! **

**Anyway Candor or Dauntless next chapter!**

**Stay cool Transfers! **

**~Olivia Prior! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 9**

**Tris POV**

_"Can i ent-"_

_3 knocks and-_

_"Knock Knock! It's me Christina."_

_"Arghhh" I Puff._

Four looks down at me and he looks pretty angry.

"Sorry…" I say.

"I'll get it."

Four stands up and retrieves his shirt and slides it back on.

I sit up and grab my bra.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Four looks at me like the way Caleb use to look at me when i wouldn't be selfless enough.

He walks out and i hear the door open and hear Christina yell:

"Whose ready to get SEXY!"

"Hi Christina." Four says bored.

I grab my shirt and slide it on.

"Where's Tris?"

I hear her high heels clog inside.

"Make your self at home, Christina." Four says sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you? You were happy 30 minutes before?"

"I'm in here!" I chirp.

She walks in and looks at me and scowls.

"Why are you in bed and why is your hair a mess." She asks.

"Well before you ruined it… We were busy…" I hint.

Her facial expression change dramatically and she blushes.

"Ohhhhh…..Whoopsiesss…Sorry….." She mumbles.

She walks out and i stand up with her and walk behind her.

"Hey Four…" She mumbles.

Four looks from where he is standing in the kitchen and crosses his arms.

He looks sexy.

"I'm sorry i interrupted you and Tris from getting it on and-"

"Christina!"

I punch her arm.

"Well what just being honest!"

"It's alright Christina."

He stands up straight and ruffles his hair.

"i'm going to have a COLD shower now."

"Okay babe."

I walk over to him and hug him.

He hugs back and whispers:

"We will finish it later."

I giggle.

"Uhh hello still here!" Christina states.

I pull away and he winks at me and walks to the shower.

I walk over the the couch and flop on it.

I look at Christina and see her frozen but thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What he looks like and how good he would be."

She smiles and i remind her.

"Christina! His mine and i would prefer if you would keep your thoughts to yourself. In fact don't think about it. FULL STOP!"

"Hey you asked!"

"Okay hurry up make me sexy."

"Do you want to have a threesome anytime soon?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay okay just asking… Okay so i got this out fit for you…"

She reaches down and grabs a black t-shirt and black shorts out.

"Oh and by the way… He's SPECTACULAR!"

She gives me a death stare.

"Here!"

She shoves the clothes into my chest.

"Go get dressed."

"Okay! Okay!"

I stand up and walk into the bedroom.

I close the door and sneak a look into bathroom.

I can see the back of him.

His soaked short, brown hair, his 5 factions, his curling fire, his muscular lower body.

Even his ass is.

I laugh at the thought and he hears me but i quickly dodge his vision and run into the walk-in wardrobe.

It has a huge full-length mirror, shoe compartments and 2 poles running across the room and opposite to each other so one side is mine and the other Four's.

My side has got shirts, dresses, shorts, leggings, jumpers, long sleeve t-shirts, track pants, skinny jeans, jeggings, baggy pants and leather jackets.

All in black.

Four's side has got 3 plain black t-shirts, a leather jacket, a black jumper, 2 knee-length shorts and 2 pairs of jeans.

I might as well get his clothes set up for him.

I grab one of his black t-shirts (tightest), one pair of jeans and some underwear (tightest once again).

I all put them on a clothes hanger and lay it on the bed.

I look at what Christina had bought me and the t-shirt is beautiful.

It is a tight fit shirt with a v-neck to show off my ravens and some cleavage ;).

And it has a beautiful full-length lace back.

And the shorts are black but has glitter running down it to make it look like it's showering it.

I walk into the bedroom where i see Four sitting on bed with a black towel wrapped around his lower body where it sits just above his waist.

"Hello…" I say.

He jumps and i laugh.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you."

He doesn't say anything just walks over and hugs my waist and pulls me in.

"I love you…" I say.

"I love you too…"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting changed?" He asks.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to dress me."

"I'd love too." He says with a cheeky smile.

We walk into the walk-in robe and i pass him the clothes and i start to take my top off.

"Hang on."

He grabs the hem and slides it off.

He kneels down and unbuttons my jeans.

They're bunched up at my knees and Four grabs my ass and lifts me on the seat.

He slides my jeans off and leans over me, forcing me to lean back with him.

He kisses my neck and the idea pops into my head.

"Lets finish what we started."

He stops and looks at me and nods.

He stands up and locks the wardrobe door and unwraps his towel.

I gasp at how big it is already.

"You know i haven't seen it normal before."

"Oh this is normal. It hasn't harder or expanded yet."

"Wow really?"

"Yup."

"God you're huge!"

He smiles and walks slowly towards me like a animal stalking its prey.

I quickly reach back and unhook my bra.

I stand up and it falls.

I turn away from Four and pull my knickers down being as sexy as i can.

It surrounds my feet and i kick them away.

Four is speechless and he gasps for air.

I look down and he would off grown about 10 cms by now.

I laugh and walk towards him.

By now we are having a mexican standoff. Naked.

He runs at me and picks me up bridal style and I squeal.

"Will Christina hear us?"

"Nope. Every room here has silent proofing. I requested it because i was top of the class and i liked the quiet."

"Okay. Good."

We continue and he kisses me and lays me on the ground.

"Do you just want to go in the bedroom?" I ask.

"No, lets have a change of scenery and Christina might knock down the door otherwise."

I laugh because she probably would do that.

Anything for a makeover.

I don't worry about hitting anything because i know its huge in here because since we were both top we got lots of upgrades.

He kisses me and i wrap my legs around his waist and begin moving up and down his body, rubbing me against him and making him harder.

He moans so i can tell he likes it.

I go harder and faster and feel him against my stomach near my bellybutton.

He stands up and pulls me up with him.

He lifts me up and pushes me against the wall and i feel him enter me.

"Oh god!"

He slides me up and down the wall but still staying inside me.

I moan and he kisses my neck.

"FUCK ME TOBIAS!"

He lays me down again but puts me on all fours.

He kneels behind me and humps his way in.

He moans and i reach it and collapse.

"fuck." I whisper.

He spins me around so we are facing each other.

I look down at my breast and my nipples are spiking out of my body.

I think he takes the hint and shuffles back and starts to suck and nibble.

He stops and he is back in.

I hump and kiss his shoulder.

I feel a twitch and a huge sigh from him and a moan.

"Thank you…" He whispers.

I feel a tightening and i feel my lips wrap around him.

"Anytime."

He strokes my face and smiles.

He leans down and kisses me slowly, full of passion.

I kiss back and he opens inviting me in.

We fight for dominance and i win but i think maybe he let me win.

We lay there for awhile just enjoying the silence and comfort of each other when we hear this.

"TRIS! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A SHIRT AND SOME SHORTS ON COME ON!"

We hear thumps and a knock on the door.

We quickly stand up and i start to get my bra and underwear on and Four grabs his towel and wraps it around him.

"I'm looking through the keyhole!"

Four quickly whispers-shouts to stand over next to him.

"Four is that you?"

I run over to him and he wraps me in his arms.

I feel the deep rumble of his voice traveling through his chest to his throat.

"Yeah, we're just getting dressed. We'll be out in a second."

"I swear you better not be fucking each other in a walk-in robe!"

"Well now that you put it that way…" I say.

"Oh! YUCK! For fuck's sake!"

We laugh and she storms off.

He leans down and quickly pecks me on the lips and smiles.

"MWAH!" He sound effects.

I giggle and grab my clothes.

We walk out together and Four grabs my waist and pulls me towards him so we're joined at the hip.

We reach the lounge room where Christina sits.

"Yuck. Get the fuck away for me you whore."

She laughs and looks at Four and says:

"God. I never thought i would ever here stories of you having sex."

"You really say what you want don't you Candor?"

She smiles proudly and puts her hand to her chest.

"Proud of it."

"Come on lets get you sexy."

"Why do you want to do that? She already does."

"Yeah after you just fucked her."

He rolls his eyes and walks over to the kitchen.

We walk to my bedroom and she sits me down and grabs out some make-up.

I let her do whatever she wants because i secretly love it but i also know that there is know winning with Christina. What-so-ever.

When she is done I look in the mirror and don't recognise the person staring back at me.

She has grey smoky eyelids that make her blueish-greyish eyes stand out.

Thick black eyeliner that make them pop.

Long lashes the curl at the end.

And a bright red lipstick that stands out just asking for attention.

I have put make-up on but never like this. I'm…

"Beautiful…" I whisper.

"I know right!"

Christina starts on my hair.

She sprays a maroonie colour hair spray that she apples to the tips of my hair.

She undoes my braid so its wavy and crimped.

She picks out my combat boots but my dressy ones with the heel on them

I look in the mirror again and she a model staring right back at me.

"OH. MY. GOD. THANK YOU SO MUCH CHRISTINA! IT'S AMAZING!"

"Anytime!"

I walk out the bedroom into the kitchen/lounge room where Four is sitting and hear Christina say:

"Hey guys its 9:45 we better go to Zeke's now."

Four turns his head from the couch and starts saying something but then stops after seeing me.

"Yeah, Uriah just texte-"

He stares at me and is speechless.

"Whoa, Tris."

He stands up and examines me.

"God. You're Gorgeous."

I feel myself blush.

"You quite good-looking yourself."

He leans down to kiss me but i lips only meet for a second when Christina says:

"Uh Hello!? Tris you're my best friend and Four you're a big, scary guy that is a suppose to scare me? Yeah not happening!"

Four snaps out of his gaze.

"Yeah lets go."

We walk to Zeke's and I feel Four look at me the whole time.

He's already bumped into a pole and 5 people.

We reach his door and Christina walks up to knock it but before she can Uriah opens it and greets us.

"Christina, Four,…..TRISSY? Is that you? God, you look sexy…"

"Uh excuse me, Uriah? She's mine back off or you will be a dead pansy cake. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

I laugh and wink at Uriah as i walk by and see Four in the corner of my eye and jealously spikes his face with its emotion.

I lean over to him and whisper in his ear:

"It's okay… I love you and would never cheat on you. Ever. Yeah?"

"I know i just love you too much i guess."

"There's never enough."

I wink and i tell he is trying not to throw me on the ground and fuck me like he did before.

I walk off and greet Marlene, Shaunna and Lynn and i see Four go 'man 5' Will and Zeke.

"So…" Marlene says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god you know already? Christina."

"Sorry i couldn't help myself."

"God, Tris you look great!" Shaunna says.

"Oh Christina gave me a makeover she did a great job."

"I don't know i like her the old way." Lynn says.

We laugh then Zeke yells:

"LISTEN UP PANSYCAKES! I'M ZEKE AND THIS IS MY JUNIOR HOST, URIAH. SO WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE! SO PLEASE GET CORMFY NOW AND SIT IN A CIRCLE."

We do what we are told and i sit in between Four and Christina.

Uriah begins to talk.

"Hello everyone, I will explain the rules and you must obey or you're a stiff and a pansy cake."

Four and i chuckle and i rest my head on his shoulder and nuzzle in.

"Someone will ask you Truth or dare and tell you what you must say or do and if you refuse you must drink a shot and strip a piece of clothing and shoes and socks do not count."

Zeke takes over and says:

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE, URIAH."

He does a drum roll and we all join in.

'I CHOOSE…. FOUR!"

He points to Four and Four chuckles.

"Truth or dare?"

He doesn't hesitate by saying:

"Dare."

"Prove you not a stiff. I dare you to make out with Tris."

He looks at me and smiles but then confusion crosses his face.

"Whats the catch?"

"You must do it in the middle of the Pit and squeeze her boobs-"

I instantly cover my breasts and scowl at Zeke.

"-and yell out: "I FUCKED TRIS LAST NIGHT!"

"And 25 minutes ago…" Christina mumbles in.

Everyone cracks up laughing. Even Lynn.

I blush with embarrassment and look down.

I feel Four look at me and imagine his face full of anger.

I swear im physic.

"Shut up! Thats our personal business!" He shouts.

I grab his bicep and squeeze it.

"Wait so you guys had sex last night?" Uriah asks.

"Yes you doofus keep up!" Zeke shouts.

Four stands up and pulls me up with him.

He grabs my hand and pulls me do the door and asks:

"Do you want to do this dare?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Sure? Cause i don't want people calling you a slut or thinking your easy?"

"It's fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He opens the door and yells:

"HURRY UP PANSYCAKES!"

Everyone stands up and follows.

We walk the cafeteria and four stands on a middle table with people still eating.

Some people abuse him but then notice who he is than they stop.

He pulls me up and looks me in the eye.

"Ready?"

I nod and he locks lips with me.

He brings his hand up and starts to massage my boob.

He pulls away and shouts:

"I FUCKED TRIS LAST NIGHT!"

So people gasps and some start to clap.

Eventually everyone joins in and four jumps off and grabs my waist and brings me down.

"You okay?"

I grab his t-shirt and pull him towards me a make out with him for a 10 seconds and everyone chants:

"Tris! Tris! Tris!"

I pull away and lick my lips and smile and walk out.

Everyone chases after me and laughs.

"Whoa!" Uriah shouts.

Marlene slaps my back and gives the thumbs up.

Four catches up with me and slots his hand in mine and doesn't say anything.

We reach Zeke's and regain our seats again and continue.

"Okay…. Truth or dare…. Shaunna…"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKES!" Uriah shouts.

Lynn punches him right in the gut and he rolls on the ground in pain clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha nice one Lynn!" Christina hi-5's Lynn.

She smiles.

"Okay then is it true you had sex with Zeke the first night you meet?"

"Yes."

"And is it true he screamed like a little girl when you did?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Zeke shouts.

We laugh.

"Okay. Christina Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Uriah a lap dance."

Christina looks at Will and asks:

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah." Will says confidently.

"Okay then."

She stands up and begins.

Uriah's eye grow bigger and bigger with everything new she does.

It been about 45 seconds now and i look at all the boys.

Zeke eyes are fixed on her boobs.

Will is as well.

I look over at Four and he is slightly smiling and looking at her ass.

I look down at his penis area and it's a got slight budge.

I slaps him arm and signal to his dick and he crosses his legs and whispers:

"Sorry."

"It's natural just don't get any ideas."

Christina starts to rub her breast along Uriah's face and chest then we hear a knock.

"I'll get it" I say.

I stand up and remember we invited Liv and Jake.

I open the door and Liv is standing there smiling.

"Hi!" She walks in and hugs me.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Yeah okay, apart from some bruise and cuts on my fingers from training"

"Yeah its even worse in the fights."

I show her my knuckles with the scars i still have.

"Nasty."

"Hey where's Jake?"

I hear footsteps behind Liv and see a dark clothed man emerge and instantly think of Peter, Drew and Al with the chasm.

I pull Liv behind me get ready to fight.

"Whats going on?" Liv asks.

Four and Zeke stand up and walk over.

"Tris?" Four asks.

The man runs towards the door and i kick him in the gut and he falls back on the ground.

I kick him in the ribs.

He has a beanie over his face and a knife in hand.

Four and Zeke run towards me and pull me back.

Zeke runs towards him and grabs the knife and stands on his arm while Four runs forward and grabs both his arms and spins him around so he is on his stomach.

Zeke sits on his back and i walk over and pull the beanie off and i'm shocked of what i see.

"Who is it?" Four asks.

"It's-"

**Mwahhaaahaaa (Evil Laugh!) CLIFFHANGER! So did guys like it?**

**WHO IS IT? Guess in the reviews! I will only update when i get 10 guesses from 10 different people so please guess!**

**If you guess correctly i will shout you out next chapter and feel free to ask any questions and i will answer them.**

**Also how often should update?**

**A. Short chapters everyday**

**B. Twice a week (really long chapters)**

**C. Three times a week (Long chapters)**

**D. Tobias times a week (Medium chapters)**

**Please let me know so i can improve my story and give you what you want.**

**And also please let me know any ideas or questions you have.**

**Make sure you guess so i can update.**

**R+F+F and tell me how often i should update.**

**Stay cool Transfers**

**~Olivia Prior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

_Zeke sits on his back and i walk over and pull the beanie off and i'm shocked of what i see._

_"Who is it?" Four asks._

_"It's-"_

"-Hamish."

His green eyes stare back at me and his cocky smile has faded.

Four kicks his side again and he clutches his side and rolls around.

I stand up and look at Liv who is in the care of Marlene, Shaunna and Christina.

"What a dick" Lynn moves towards him and looks him in the eye.

"Smart move, Erudite."

She stands up and looks at Four.

"Well Four since your head instructor, is he faction less?"

"I don't know. We'll have to get the full story."

I walk up to Liv.

"You alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Enemies all ready."

"And it's the first day." Shaunna says.

"Do you know why he would of tried this?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"But you were the first jumper, right?" Christina asks.

"Yeah maybe he's jealous."

"How jealous would he be to try and kill you though?"

"Jealously can do crazy things to people." Four says walking over to us.

"Maybe there's more to it than just this." Lynn says.

"Yeah but for now on what are we going to do with him." I say.

Four sighs and thinks for a bit.

"Hey guys." Jake walks towards and see Hamish on the ground with Zeke siting on him.

"Whoa… What did i miss?"

Christina fills him in.

"I think we should take him to the infirmary first then deal with it from there." Four answers.

"Good idea." I say.

"Lynn, Zeke and Uriah can you guys carry him there and will look after Liv and report this."

"Sure thing." Lynn walks over to Uriah and Zeke.

They carry them off and i look over at Liv and she doesn't look to good.

"Hey Liv your pale i don't think your to well." I say.

"Yeah i think i need to sit down.

"Come on in." Four opens the door and sits Liv down.

"Do you want a drink of water." Shaunna asks.

"Yes please."

"So," I sit down next to her.

"Did you have any enemies at Amity?"

"No, not that i knew of. My dad's on the council and everyone loved my mother."

She starts to tear up at the thought of her parents.

"Hey…" Jake sits down next to her and rubs her back.

"I know it's hard to let go." I say.

"You were a transfer too?"

"Yeah i came from Abnegation."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because i felt like i didn't fit in. I wasn't selfless enough."

"Yeah i totally understand thats why i left Amity."

"Here you go." Shaunna gives her a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Hey-"

Four walks over and sits next to me.

"-You can stay at our's tonight if you don't want to go back to the dorms."

"Really?"

"Wait what do you mean 'our's'?" Jake asks.

"Four and I's"

"Oh. So you guys are a couple."

"Yeah." Four answers.

"Oh don't worry i won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

"Yeah, thanks if you could not tell anyone that would be great." I say.

"Yeah anyway that's fine Liv i did the same with Tris last year."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Oh last 3 transfers tried throwing me in the Chasm until Four saved me." I grab his hand and smile.

He looks down and smiles at me.

"Wow really? Who was it?"

"Peter Hayes, Drew Treasure and.. um.. Al Morgan." I stumble on talking about Al.

Four clutches my hand tighter.

"What are there jobs?"

"Peter is a leader in training , Drew is faction less he didn't make it and Al… Is no longer with us."

She frows.

"What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide. He was my friend but pressure got to him and he couldn't forgive himself."

I tear up.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

I slightly smile but it doesn't quite reach my eyes.

Four wraps his arm around me and pulls me in.

We sit there in silence until Four says:

"Look we better head home, we have to train the transfers and i'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"Yeah fair enough. Same here. I think we better too." Christina says.

"Well thank you everyone, it's lovely to meet you and thanks for looking after me." Liv says.

Marlene, Shaunna and Christina all stand up and hug Liv and I and wave bye to Four.

"See ya everyone." I say.

Everyone says some sort of goodbye and we leave.

**So, Hamish huh? Sorry for the short chapter i just couldnt of ended it anywhere else without i being really, really long.**

**Stay tuned for more juiciness and be sure not too miss the next episode of 'Wanna hear your Beating heart tonight!"**

**Stay cool, Transfers.**

**~Olivia Prior.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

**1 week later**

"For the past week you have been training for this week which is 'Fight week' Six and i will pair you up and you will fight them. You lose by either being knocked out by your opponent or if you concede." Four explains to the transfers.

"Go and practice and we'll write them up now." I finish.

Four sighs and grabs the piece of paper we wrote on last night.

"Okay so first is Liv VS. Ella." Four says.

I write that on the chalkboard and think about it.

"I pretty sure Liv will win that."

"Yeah since Ella is really skinny she be able to easily break her arm."

"Yeah that might shut her up for once."

"God i hope so."

i laugh.

Next is Mackenzie VS. Chloe."

"I think Mackenzie will win that one."

"Yeah but Chloe is fast but isn't very smart so Mackenzie will win that one."

We discuss all the pairings and who would win.

**(Bold is who they think win)**

**Flynn** VS Matthew.

Sophie VS. **Palika**

**Jessie** VS Nathaniel

And with all fights we were right.

Ella has a jarred wrist,

Mackenzie has a black eye.

Chloe got knocked out,

Matthew had to get stitches for his eyebrow

Palika has a dislocated jaw

And Nathaniel got knocked out within the first punch.

"LUNCH BREAK!" Four shouts.

"That was boring." I say.

"Yeah but Nathaniel getting knocked out straight away by Jessie was funny."

"Yeah your right."

"He won't make it."

"No way."

I sigh.

We pack up the room and go to the dinning hall hand in hand but then let go when we get to there.

"Tris! Four!" Christina shouts an waves at us from our usual table.

Four and I sit next to Christina.

Four grabs my hand from underneath the table and rubs small circles on my palm.

"How were the Transfer fights?"

"Boring apart from Nathaniel getting knocked out straight away."

"Really?"

We act it out and Will and Christina laugh.

Zeke and Uriah come over to that table and Uriah looks look he is about to collapse from lack of sleep.

"Tired, Uri?" I ask.

He mumbles something than falls his head on the table.

"Control room troubles." Zeke says for him.

Marlene and Shaunna come squealing over.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Zeke asks.

"Because we're allowed to be!" Marlene scowls at him.

"Lynn…. LYNN!" Shaunna says in-between squeal.

"Has a Boyfriend!" She finishes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Who is it?" Christina squeals.

"Some guy called Luke." Marlene says.

"They sitting over there!" Shaunna points out.

"AWWW! There so cute together!" Christina shouts.

"She'd be more man then him though." Four jokes.

We all laugh.

"Hey Tris and Christina we're having a girls night in to celebrate Lynn's milestone. You in?" Shaunna asks.

"Sure!" Christina says.

"Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Sounds fun."

'Yay!" They all shout.

"Well in that case we're having a guys night in! Aren't we Four, Uriah and Will?"

"Yeah i guess?" Four says.

"Yep." Will answers.

"Is there cake?" Uriah asks.

We all laugh.

"Sure." Zeke answers.

"Yes!"

Christina is coming to pick me up in 10 minutes so i just clean up while i wait.

I wipe the table down and wash the dishes then start on making the bed.

I think about Hamish and how the investigation is going.

Four over at the detective and police to find out if Hamish is guiltily.

I pull the quilt across and lift the mattress up and tuck it in like my mother taught me when i was a child.

I smile at the thought.

It's visiting day soon so my mother might come and see me.

The rules have changed now.

Parents of transfers are allowed to see they children every visiting day no matter how old they are.

I think about if my father might come but then i feel a pair of hands on my waist.

"Guess who…" I hear Four say.

"mmm Zeke?"

"No."

"Uriah?"

"No."

"I know Will."

"Nope."

"Who could it be?"

I turn around and meet gorgeous blue eyes and a gorgeous face.

"Hello." Four soothly says.

"Hi."

I kiss him for a while then sit on the bed.

He sits down next to me but shuffles up towards the pillow.

I follow and he rests his head on the pillow.

I lean over him and continue slowly kissing him.

"Hamish….Is…going to…. be faction less." He says in between kisses.

I nod.

"Good."

I go back to kissing him.

Every now and then i pull off his lips and lean down again.

His big hands cup my face and stroke it.

I pull away and look him in the eyes and smile.

"I love you." he says.

"I _adore _you."

He moans and sighs.

I lay down next to him and turn facing him, he does the same.

We sit there for a while gazing in each others eyes.

I get lost until i hear a knock.

"Christina?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Coming!" I shout.

I quickly peck him on the cheek and stand up.

"Don't leave me…" Four whines.

I laugh.

"Hey you've got a guys night in."

"Oh shit i forgot."

"Better get ready…"

He stands up and starts to get ready.

"Got to go love ya."

I kiss him one more time the sprint out the door.

"Hey hey!" Marlene shouts as we walk into the apartment.

There's pink balloons and steamers hung from the ceiling.

Lynn sits on the couch and i walk up to her and hug her.

I know she hate's it.

"Well done Lynn." I say.

"Thanks." She scowls at me.

For the next hour we talk about Luke and our first boyfriends then we talk about our first time.

"My first time was when i was 15 with my first boyfriend Kyle, it was our first kiss then one thing lead to another and yeah." Christina tells us.

"OMG Really!" Shaunna exclaims.

"Yeah." Christina answers.

"Your turn Tris." Marlene says.

"Do i have to say?…"

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Okay Okay! Umm it was the other week and i just hopped out the shower then we started kissing, then foreplay and then sex."

"Was he good?" Shaunna asks.

"Yes!" I squeal.

"What did you use?" Christina asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Protection."

"God you are a stiff aren't you." Lynn says.

"What's protection?"

"You know the pill or a condom? So you don't get pregnant." Shaunna says.

"I…I don't know…." I mutter out.

"Well you didn't take the pill then if you don't know. Did Four have a plastic thing on his dick?" Christina asks.

"Arrr no…"

"Did he spurt in you?"

"Yeah."

My friends eyes grow wide.

"How many times?" Christina asks.

"3."

"TRIS!" They all scream at me.

"What?"

"You could be pregnant."

I instantly feel sick.

"Shit."

**Tobias POV**

_Okay so this is Tobias at Zeke's and imagine this like a movie and it's happening at the same time_

I knock on Zeke's door and Uriah answers and says:

"AHHHHH!"

"What?"

"It's you!"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

I laugh.

We talked about Lynn getting a boyfriend and how much of a miracle that is and then relationships and first time doing it.

"We were on the Chasm rocks and then this Dauntless patrol dude looked down and saw us doing it and told us off and we were naked and he was yelling at us. It was so funny." Zeke tells us.

We all crack up.

"Four your turn!" Uriah says.

"Do i have to say?…"

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Okay Okay! Umm it was the other week and she just hopped out the shower then we started kissing, then foreplay and then sex."

"Was she good?" Zeke asks.

"Yes!" I shout.

"What did you use?" Will asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Protection."

"God you are a stiff aren't you." Zeke says.

"What's protection?"

"You know the pill or a condom? So Tris doesn't get pregnant." Uriah says.

"I…I don't know…." I mutter out.

"Well you didn't have a condom on then if you don't know. Did Tris every say anything about taking the Pill?" Zeke asks.

"Arrr no…"

"Did you spurt in her?"

"Yeah."

My friends eyes grow wide.

"How many times?" Zeke asks.

"3."

"FOUR!" **(5 he he) **They all scream at me.

"What?"

"She could be pregnant."

I instantly feel sick.

"Shit."

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review, follow and favourite it would really mean a lot to me cause i barely have any of them and i would like to thank everyone who already is thank you so much your amazing and i love you so much! xxx**

**Okay i know i feel so bad for not updating but now schools back but i have been writing way more chapters I'm just finished the 16th and so this week i will update on tuesday and friday. I think most people want 3 times a week so that will be the normal time i update but just in case you haven't voted please go ahead now and please please PLEASE review even if its a comment or constructive cricitism i dont mind and please follow and favourite if you like because I'm having heaps of views like 6,500 but on 12 followers and 14 favourites. And thank you if you are one of them i really love your surrport your the people i write for so thanks.**

**Also do you have and instagram account i just started a new one follow me .eatonable**

**Also how often should update?**

**A. Short chapters everyday**

**B. Twice a week (really long chapters)**

**C. Three times a week (Long chapters)**

**D. Tobias times a week (Medium chapters)**

**Please i need to know so i can improve.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Olivia Prior**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 13**

**Tris POV**

_**One week later**_

I bolt awake and feel something lurking in my stomach.

Vomit.

I rush out of bed and run to the bathroom.

I feel it coming.

I kneel beside the toilet and wait.

"Babe?" I hear Four call.

It gushes up and i see it's contents skimming the toilet water.

I hear Four walk in and he pulls my hair away from my face and holds it up.

It waits and i breathe.

"It's okay…." Four comforts me.

Here it comes.

I feel my eyeballs gouge out my brain and Four rubs circles on my back.

I catch my breath.

"You okay now?"

I nod.

He lets go of my hair but twists it back and puts it on my neck.

I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth.

I look up in the mirror and i look terrible.

My hair's a big birds nest, my eyes are bloodshot and my face pale.

I look over my shoulder in the mirror and see Tobias looking at me worried with his eyebrow tugged down.

But he looks more anxious than worried.

Like he is worried about something else.

"This is the third time this week. I want you to go to the doctors."

"It's probably just something i ate…" I play dumb.

Ever since Christina told me i could be pregnant i've been trying to tell Four but i just can't bring myself to do it.

I think either he will get his hopes up or leave me because he can't handle it.

We haven't had sex since and we've barely kissed or even hugged.

It's strange it's like he knows i might be pregnant.

"I'm ringing Christina so she can take you." He pressures.

"Four seriously i'm fine. I…I don't doctors prodding my stoma… body!"

Oh shit did i give to much away!

"Tris please."

He uses his I'm-understanding-so-listen-to-me-cause-i'm-your-boyfriend-and-i-love-you look.

"Fine."

"We haven't kissed all week." I tell Christina.

"Have you tried?"

I grab a muffin and a glass of juice of the bench in the dinning hall.

"Yeah but then he goes all stiff and doesn't move."

"So he doesn't kiss you back?"

"He doesn't even move or even _breathe."_

"That's weird. Do you know why?"

"Nope."

We sit down at the usual table and i look around.

"So where is he now?" She queries.

"Home."

"He's been fine around us so i wonder why?"

"I'm really scared Christina." I burst out.

"Hey,"

She grabs my hand.

"It's okay speak to Four about why he's doing this and it's probably just nothing it will probably blow over."

"Yes but not just that…" I whisper.

"Yeah i know i have to take you to the doctors today so we will probably find out today."

I nod and think.

"Yeah but what about if he doesn't want it!"

"He's an honourable man he wouldn't do that."

"But we talked about it and he said not for another 3 years."

"What else did he say?"

"I asked him when he's ready to be a father and he said when ever i'm ready to be a mother."

"Well are you?"

"No!"

She sighs and takes a bite out of her apple.

"I don't know then, Trissy…I don't know..."

**Four POVs**

I wake to a bounce on the bed and a sprinting Tris.

Oh no.

Not again.

I know what this is.

"Babe?"

I walk in and see a pale faced Tris leant over the toilet seat waiting.

I grab her loose pieces of hair and hold it up for her.

Here it comes.

I flies out her mouth and streams into the toilet bowl.

"It's okay…"

I rub circles on her back.

She catches her breath.

"You okay now?"

She just nods.

I let go of her hair but twist it back and put it on her neck.

She grabs some toilet paper and wipes her mouth.

She looks up in the mirror and she looks terrible.

Her hair's a big birds nest, her eyes are bloodshot and her face is pale.

She looks over her shoulder in the mirror and i see Tris looking at me worried with her eyebrows tugged down.

But she looks more anxious than worried.

Like she is worried about something else.

"This is the third time this week. I want you to go to the doctors."

"It's probably just something i ate…"

Ever since Zeke told me she could be pregnant i've been trying to tell Tris but i just can't bring myself to do it.

I think either she will get his hopes up or leave me because she can't handle that i don't want kids yet.

We haven't had sex since and we've barely kissed or even hugged.

I just don't want her to feel pressured to keep the baby but i don't want her to get it aborted.

"I'm ringing Christina so she can take you." I pressure.

"Four seriously i'm fine. I…I don't doctors prodding my stoma… body!"

Oh shit does she know!

"Tris please."

I use my caring look.

"Fine."

We have day off of training today so Zeke and I are going to throw a truth or dare party tonight.

"Hey Four i'm going to eat breakfast with Christina now. Do ya wanna come?"

"No that's fine you go ahead."

"Sure?"

I finish tying my shoe laces on the bed.

"Yeah i have party planning with Zeke."

"Okay."

She leans in for a kiss and opens her mouth.

I feel myself go rigid.

I don't want this stemming to anymore sex so i don't 'seal the deal' anymore.

She trys to get me moving but i don't know what to do.

She pulls away and doesn't look at me.

She turns and opens the door.

"Bye..."

She's gone.

I grab the phone off the table dial Zeke's number.

"Sup man."

"Not much." I can't hold back the anxiousness

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Tris."

"What about?"

_"_It's the third time this week she's vomited."

"Shit man, Shit. Is she okay?"

"Yeah but remember you said that's a symptom."

"Yeah, yeah i know. I know. What are you going to do about her?"

"I rang up Christina and she promise she'd take her."

"Well that's okay then so your find out tonight if she's pregnant."

I sigh.

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous about having kids?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I'm scared for Tris. I don't want her to feel chained to me all her life just because i didn't put a fucking condom on. I mean she's only 17. She's still only a kid herself, you know what i mean?"

"Yeah, do you want kids?"

"More than anything. I just think we're to young and what if something goes wrong with our relationship or the baby?"

"Yeah i get it man. Is she ready to have kids?"

"Well i don't know. We talked about and we figured out in like 2-3 years time. I mean we've haven't really been together that long, it's only been a year."

"You guys belong together though. You two are the best couple i seen."

"Thanks Zeke you've really made me feel better. I be over at you house in about a hour i just have to finish a couple of jobs."

"Yeah no probs… alright man…Good luck."

"Thanks."

All i can do now is wait to know if i'll be a father or not.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i had to end it there all otherwise it would be a huge chapter. Sorry! Anyway thank you so much for the support! i really, really care about that and would love it if you guy could please keep it up. I need more reviews so i know what's right and what i can scrap. I LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS GIVE ME! It inspires me to keep writing. i do it for you.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 14 **

**Tris POV**

We walk into the doctor clinic and Christina checks me in.

I sit down in the waiting room and feel my heart thumping out my chest.

I look around the room and see a couple of posters that don't make the situation any better.

'Have you had unprotected sex? Don't be stupid, WEAR A CONDOM!"

And:

"Only have unprotected sex if you want babies!"

I groan and see booklets on pregnancy that are free and grab them and put them in my bag.

Christina walks in and smiles at me.

I don't feel like smiling.

"Nervous?"

I nod.

"It's okay, Tris. Everything's going to be fine…."

"I hope so…."

Lynn walks in the room and calls my name.

"Tris?"

"Hey."

I stand up and Christina stands with me.

"Can i come in too?" She asks.

"Yeah that's fine."

I groan and with every step my heartbeat thumps louder and harder and then my mind flashes with a vision of Tobias.

I feel like my stomach is going to burst out my chest.

"Have a seat." Lynn directs me to a seat and Christina sits down and i sit in the chair beside her.

"So I'm pretty sure this is about you and Four and what you might be." Lynn says.

A strangled sound comes out and i nod.

"Okay so a normal pregnancy test would be too early and nothing would show up on an ultrasound so the only thing i can do a blood test."

"Okay." I whisper out.

While standing up and getting the needle ready she talks:

"Okay so you should get the results at end of the day so i can tell you tonight at the party."

I nod.

I yawn.

God i''m tired.

She sits down next to me and injects the needle in my top part of my arm but below my abnegation tattoo.

What would my mother and father think of me being pregnant at the age of 17.

This isn't about them it's about me.

I look down at the needle and it is filled with a maroon colour.

"Done."

She pulls it out of my arm and wipes it with a wipe and smiles down at me.

"I'll send this down to the pathology lab and see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Thanks Lynn." Christina hugs her and i do the same.

"Have you told Four yet?" Lynn asks.

"No i…i don't know how to…"

"I could tell him if you like." She offers.

"No thats okay thank you for the offer though.

"Okay then i see you guys later."

"Bye." Christina holds open the door for me.

"OH! Tris wait!"

She runs to her desk and pulls out a booklet.

She hands it to me.

'How to introduce your partner to pregnancy.'

''That should help."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Tris."

I nod and walk out.

(Fast forward time to like 2 hours)

Christina and I went shopping but i was so out of it.

Then Christina said she had to go and take care of some things.

So i decided to go home too.

I open to door to our apartment and look around for Four.

I walk into the kitchen, not there.

Lounge room, not there.

Bedroom, nope.

Bathroom, no sign.

"Four?!" I shout.

No answer.

What did Four say he was doing?….

Zeke!

I pick up the phone and dial his number.

8657-4672

"Hello?"

"Hey Zeke."

"Sup Tris?"

"Hey is Four there?"

"Yeah do you want him?"

"Oh no just wondering were he is thats all."

I hear a familiar voice in the background.

"Zeke who is it?"

Four.

"Okay i'll tell him you that your on the phone."

"No! No, thats fine umm but can you please tell him i went to the hospital."

"Sure thing….. But umm Tris is …everything okay?"

"Yup just peachy!"

"Okay then…."

"Bye Zeke!"

'Beep!'

I'm a terrible liar.

Now is a perfect time to read up on all the information.

I run and lock the front door and go to the bedroom and lock that door too.

I grab the booklet 'How to introduce your partner to pregnancy.'

I lay on the bed and feel like i have metallic gums and i think there bleeding too.

After about an hour of reading i finish that booklet and grab 'symptoms of pregnancy'

**SYMPTOMS**

_Anxiety _

_Exhaustion _

_Sensitivity to smell _

_Bleeding gums_

Cravings

_Nausea _

_Metallic taste in mouth_

_Sore breasts_

Oh no.

Anxiety. Yes.

Exhaustion. Yes.

Sensitivity to smell. Not sure.

Bleeding gums. Yes.

Cravings. Not really.

Nausea. Yes.

Metallic taste in mouth. Yes

Sore breasts.

I remember the other week of the Truth or dare when Four squeezed them and when we were kissing and squeezing them it hurt more than usual.

I feel them and it hurts when i press down on them and hurts more than usual.

Sore breasts. Yes.

Shit.

I hear the front door open.

Four.

My heart races and i grab the booklet and shove it under the pillow and run out.

I walk into the open living where Four stands.

He hasn't notices me yet.

He is frowning and has his arms crossed.

"Hey." I whisper.

He looks up at me and is still frowning.

"Hi."

The silence grows.

"How'd the doctors go?"

Shit! I haven't thought of what to say.

"Ummm…. Yeah i'm fine."

He looks at the big band-aid on my arm.

"What's that?" He points.

"I..I donated blood."

"Okay…"

I act like everything is fine.

"How was party planning?"

"Fine."

He walks over to the lounge but signals me to sit with him.

He sits over one side and me the opposite.

As far away from each other as we can.

"Hey…Tris?"

I'm getting anxious.

"Yeah?…."

"Are you-"

"I don't feel too good."

I need to vomit, now.

I stand up and run to the kitchen sink and it comes racing up.

I hear Four walk over and he awkwardly runs his hand down my back like he doesn't know how to touch.

I haven't eaten **(Eaton!) **In a while so now it's turning into bile.

Yellow and white liquid comes out.

"Oh my god Tris! Are you okay?"

It stops and i wait for a while and then wash it away and wash my face.

All i want to do is wrap my arms around him and just cry and keep crying.

I walk back over to the lounge and sit down.

On my way i grabbed a bowl just in case.

"Tris…I'm really worried…."

"About what?"

'Your having blood tests and your vomiting."

"And?"

"I know somethings going on Tris."

I groan and scowl at the ground.

"I know your sick."

"What's wrong?" He persists.

"Nothing i'm…I'm fine please don't worry."

"Of course i'll worry i mean you sick and having tests…What are the tests for?"

"I…I…" I stumble for words.

"Just tell me…"

Silence.

"Are you pregnant?"

Fuck.

I don't say yes or no but i look up at him.

His eyes stare me down and that look…That look is so caring and.. No.

"Look…look if you are….."

I burst into tears and he stops talking.

He shuffles towards me and wraps his arms around me.

I have longed for this for a week.

I lift my knees up and hug back.

He still hasn't said anything he just wraps tighter and stares at the ground.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" I sob into his chest.

"Go in the shower and get ready." He finally says something.

His voice cold.

I do as he says and walk to the bathroom door and look back at him.

He's staring at the ground and hasn't moved.

I sob and close the door.

I get undressed and step into the shower.

I look at the floor and notice red liquid in-between my feet.

Blood.

Period.

Not pregnant.

"Fuck."

I step out of the shower and i get back into my clothes i had on before.

I open the door and see Four still sitting on lounge again.

But when he hears my footsteps he looks up at me.

But he doesn't look shocked or angry he looks... excited.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"Tris, Are you ok?"

I slowly nod.

"Ummm, please know that i want to be a father to this baby and i know i've given you plenty of reasons to think why i don't wanna have kids, but i want to be supportive and involved…"

"Tobias…"

"Look i'm not saying you have to, it's your choice but.."

"Thank you for offering but i'm not pregnant." I say.

"Oh…"

His face deflates

"It was a mistake and i'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologise."

"I'm sorry i wish…i wish it never happened."

"You wish it never happened?"

Don't cry in front of him.

Right at that moment Uriah runs in and says:

"HURRY UP LET'S GO! PARTY RIGHT NOW!"

"No Uriah." Four says.

"I'M UNDER STRICT INSTRUCTIONS FROM ZEKE."

I wipe my eyes from tears and give in.

I need to get out of the house and talk to someone.

I stand up and walk out the door.

"Tris wait!" Four shouts.

I feel the tears rush down my cheeks i start to sprint.

I know Four is a very fast runner and i don't want him to catch me.

I don't know where to run.

Training room.

I hear footsteps gaining on me.

I sprint into the training room and it's empty.

I have key so i can lock it from the inside and the out side can't get in even if they have a key.

Perfect.

I lock it and look out the tiny window on the door.

Four's turned the corner and his eyes lock with mine.

He saw me.

"TRIS!" He bangs on the door.

I slide down the door and sob.

"Please…Tris… Let me in."

I shake my head even though he can't see me.

"Tris…." He sighs and walks away.

I sob a bit more and walk over to the punching bags.

I start punching.

Why can't I get my fucking life together?

I punch harder.

Vision flashes of me jumping into the net and seeing Four.

Seeing him leave during my fight.

The ferris wheel.

When he yelled at me for being scared in Lauren's fear landscape.

Our first kiss.

I punch harder.

When i slapped him in the face.

When we were on the train and i straddled him.

Our first time.

I punch harder and faster.

My knuckles trickle with blood.

How caring he was.

How he looked after me when it hurt.

He attentive he was.

I sob and fall to the ground.

Get up.

I stand up and walk out the door.

**Gah! Wow i shocked myself of how emotional this chapter is! I didn't know whether to cry or laugh or scream. MY FEELS! So i'm sorry guys she isn't pregnant but please keep reading you never know. ;) I know this chapter is terrible cause she isn't pregnant and Fourtris is pulling apart but please keep reading there is many more happy surprises coming especially next chapter!**

**If you live in Australia and watch the TV Show Offspring you will know whats coming. ;)**

**If you have an Instagram account follow me .Eatonable id really like that!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	12. Chapter 12

21 **Chapter 15**

**Tris pov**

_My knuckles trickle with blood._

_How caring he was._

_How he looked after me when it hurt._

_How attentive he was._

_I sob and fall to the ground._

_Get up._

_I stand up and walk out the door._

I storm past the pit and run down the stairs to Zeke's.

I don't knock i just walk in.

I sit down next to Christina i don't say anything and I search the room for Four.

Not here.

I look around the circle.

Marlene, Will and Shaunna.

No sign of Uriah, Lynn or Zeke as well.

"Hey?" Christina says.

I can't hold me tears back anymore.

I tear up and one loud sob escapes and i can't stop.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asks.

Christina wraps her arms around me and pulls my head to her shoulder.

I try to mumble something but it turns into babble.

Shaunna nudges Will and he stands up and walks out.

"Hey are you going to tell us?" Shaunna asks quietly.

'I'm…I'm not… Not pregna…nt…" I say in between sobs.

They look confused.

I take a deep breath and stop crying.

"I've made a huge mess with Four and he wanted it but then i saw blood and then i ran away in the training room and now my knuckles are bleeding and Four isn't here and…"

I burst into tears again.

"Now that..it's gone….I thi..think i really wanted it…."

They crowd me and they all hug me.

They don't say anything.

We sit there for maybe 2 minutes maybe 20 but i think about Four and about being a mother and i can't recap today or any other day.

Someone walks in and then more footsteps approach.

I close my eyes.

I just want to curl into a ball and disappear.

"Hey guys…" I hear Zeke say.

"Hi." Shaunna answers.

"Hey Tris…" It comes from a deep, familiar voice.

I sob at the thought.

I bury my head into Christina.

"It's Four." It continues.

I keep crying.

He leans down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I don't know whether to scream at him or kiss him.

I think about all the times he's yelled at me and embarrassed me.

But then i think about the times he's looked after me and cared for me.

I shift off Christina and bury myself into him.

He wraps his strong arms around me and sits on the ground.

He lifts me in his lap and i wrap my arms around him even tighter.

He is strong, and lithe, and certain.

And he is mine.

"Wait so is she pregnant?" Uriah asks.

I don't say anything.

"No she thought she was." Marlene says.

"I was at the tests." Christina adds

"So Tris might be pregnant?" Shaunna asks

"No not pregnant. It's a false alarm." Christina answers.

"So Four's the father?" Will asks.

"So she is pregnant? Uriah asks.

"No, she's not pregnant. Uriah keep up!" Zeke shouts

"But he asked if Four's the father." Uriah answers back

"Oh, even when Four thought i was pregnant, he still made a point of saying he didn't want it!" I shout.

He pulls away from me and looks at me.

"That's not what i said. You're the one who said you'd be happy to have kids whenever."

"You two, not good at talking." Christina points out.

"But good at other things, obviously." She adds.

The group agree.

"You seemed so relieved when i wasn't pregnant." I ignore her.

"Stop thinking you know what i'm thinking, because sometimes you get it wrong."

"If you weren't so cryptic."

"Yeah, she wouldn't have to guess what you're thinking." Christina interrupts.

"Thanks Chris but i can handle it."

"I wish you had been pregnant." Four continues.

Silence.

Everyone looks at me.

"Me too."

"I want to be with you no matter what…. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Very.

He leans in and grabs my waist and touches his lips to me and opens.

The group all cheer.

We continue slowly and passionately.

"I found some champagne so we can celebrate.." Uriah says.

We stop and we both chuckle.

I rest my head into Four's chest and breathe it in.

He smells like detergent and something heavy, sweet and distinctly male.

I never want this moment to end.

I pull away and look him in the eye and smile.

His beautiful white, straight teeth replace his closed lips and flash at me.

I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A phone text message alarm goes off and Lynn checks her phone.

I don't get a chance to look at her because Zeke has his glass raised.

"TO FOUR AND TRIS!"

We raise our cups and yell:

"FOURTRIS!"

We all take a sip of champagne.

Four has his arm wrapped around my waist.

Something doesn't taste right about this champagne.

"This champagne tastes kind of fungal."

Lynn bobs down to me and whispers:

"I just, uh, checked my messages.-"

I nod.

"-Well your pregnancy test was positive."

"What?" Four asks.

"Well, i've probably had a miscarriage since then."

"Champagne tastes fungal to pregnant people." She adds.

Oh no.

"Let's go." Four says.

I stand up and he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

We run out to the stairs and Four sweeps me up and carries me up.

I laugh.

He runs past people cleaning and drunk people.

He weaves between leaders and kids.

We turn the corner to the infirmary and he runs in.

He runs to the desk and says:

"Four."

She nods and stares at us wide-eyed.

By now i'm hysteric.

He finds an empty room and lays me on the bed and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Ultrasound."

"Oh."

He sits on the chair and unbuttons my dress.

I quickly slide it down my shoulders and rest it below my hips.

I lay down and Four runs to the cupboard and grabs a bottle of gel and a few other things.

He walks to the computer and flicks a few switches and walks over to my bed.

He squirts some gel on my stomach and looks at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait how do you know what to do?"

"I told you i'm unexpectedly good with computers."

I laugh and pull his head to mine.

We kiss and my hand rest on the back of his neck.

He cocks his head and opens my mouth with his.

We graze tongues and he twists and turns his.

I chase his and my prize is a hug.

He places his hands on my bare hips and starts to kiss my neck.

I shove my hands up his top and feel his back.

It is smooth but rough in certain places of his scaring.

"Ready?" I ask.

He pulls away and smiles.

He shows me his teeth again and they glow in the dimly lit room.

He nods.

He grabs a oddly-shaped object that is connected to the computer.

I look at the screen and it is black until Four switches the object on.

The screen has lines of grey and white.

I look at Four one last time before i know if i will be a mother or not.

With his spare hand he grabs my hand and i squeeze it tight.

He rolls the object on my stomach and it is cold at first but then i get use to it.

I look at the screen and see a black circle with grey in it.

I stop breathing for a moment.

The computer make a pulse noise that sounds like a heartbeat.

That my baby's heartbeat.

That _our _baby's heartbeat.

I turn my head to face Tobias.

He is already looking at me.

He smiles and close his eyes.

I grab his neck and gently pull it.

He opens his eyes and whispers:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss him slowly and lift our conjoined hands to my stomach.

I will be a mother.

He will be a father.

We will be a family.

"I'm pregnant."

**~Olivia Prior**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 16**

**Tris POV**

_8 weeks later_

8 weeks pregnant is not fun.

And god knows how many times i've vomited.

My boobs are swollen and i still have 32 weeks.

Argh.

I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around me.

Out of the ensuite and walk to the walk-in wardrobe.

I unwrap the towel and look at my body.

I'm pale,

Flat-chested,

Small and

I'm swollen.

I don't have a bump just yet.

"Tris?!" Tobias shouts.

"In here!"

I wrap myself up again.

He walks into the bedroom and sees me standing in the wardrobe.

"Hello…" He grins.

"Hey…."

I look back in the mirror and stand to see my side.

Tobias walks behind me and wraps his hands around my stomach and they rest on my belly button, he rests his chin on my head.

"Can i see?…" He asks.

I really don't t want to show him my body like this.

"It will scare you though." I warn.

"Your beautiful." He kisses the top of my head.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay. Closed."

He snaps them shut.

"No peeking til i say. Okay?"

"Yup."

I sigh.

I untuck the towel and grab his hands and gently place them on my boobs.

He looks confused at first but he has a wide spread smile plasters on his face.

"Don't enjoy it to much." I say.

He laughs.

I place my hands over my 'down there' and say:

"Okay you can look now."

He opens his eyes and smiles.

"You're so beautiful."

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tobias because you're a terrible liar."

He smiles and shakes his head.

He starts to kiss my neck and i moan.

"Oh but you are beautiful…"

Since i've been pregnant my sex drive has been so high even the smallest thing can make set me off.

Right now my body is shaking.

He stops and looks me in the eye.

"Can i see your _whole_ body?"

I sigh.

"You won't like what you see."

"How do you know?…" He grins.

I think about it.

"It's just me…Four…." He whispers.

I moan.

"Oh god."

"I've seen you naked before.." He nibbles on my ear.

"Fuck it."

I spin around and his hands are ripped from my chest and i am completely exposed now.

"Fuck Tris, your girls are getting big."

I get defensive and self-conscious immediately.

I fling my hands up so he can't see.

"Well you're the one that impregnated me!"

He doesn't say anything but he slightly grins.

"I'm sorry would you like to experience pregnancy it's not that fun you know and i've got another 32 weeks to go and you decide making fun of me!?"

"Tris." He stops smiling.

"I feel like i'm a cow. My milk glands are huge and so now i'm 2 sizes up and they are _so_ _sore _right now."

I flop onto the chair.

"I didn't mean it like that, Tris."

"You know i'm sensitive about my body as it is and well this doesn't make me feel any better."

"Tris, I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that. I know you're sensitive and i apologise and i understand that you are under a lot if pain and stress."

I instantly feel like shit straight away.

"Sorry. I…I need to learn how to control my mood swings."

I pull him in for a hug.

My bare breasts meet his chest and the slightest bit of pressure makes me wince.

"Oh god. Sorry Tris."

He gently rests on me.

"I"m right."

"You know i was saying i like your breasts being like this…It turns me on." He whispers in my ear.

I giggle and i can't hold it back anymore.

I moan and clutch his head in my hands and pull him towards me.

I kiss him so fast i can't register it at all, all i know is that it feels good.

I slip my arms under his top and lift it over his head.

I feel his chest and abdomen and gasp in awe.

"Has it always been this amazing?" I say implying his abs.

"Mmhm." He nods.

"Wow."

He puts one arm under my knees and carries me like a baby to the bed.

He lays me down and rips his pants off and his underwear slides off with it.

"Oh god. Holy fuck." I say.

Why does he have to be so gorgeous?

I feel a cold patch in-between my legs and a bit on my thighs.

I look down and i'm so wet it's leaking on the sheets.

"Oh shit sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it's a turn on."

He leans over me and kisses my neck and i feel something long and hard against my leg.

"We're going all the way." I say.

He grins and i flip us over and now i'm on top.

I just want him, so i kiss him so hard and fast he doesn't now what to do.

"Tr..is…I'm….try..ing to..get onbo..ard." He gasps out.

I straddle him and slow the kiss down.

"Gez, you are wet!"

"That's what you do to me."

"I love it." He whispers.

"Can i see what i do to you?"

He nods and i sit back on his thighs.

As i move back i feel it rubs past me hole and moan.

I look down and gasp.

"I love it."

We look at each other for a while until he says:

"God i can't take it anymore!"

He grabs my waist and pulls me so i'm sitting above it.

I feel it's length against the back of my leg.

I moan and put my hands either side of his face and position it up.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod and lay my body down on him and it glides in and explores.

"Oh fuck! FUCK!" I shout.

it is so much better then non-pregnant sex.

He thrusts and moves around.

My body is riddled with the shakes.

I reach an orgasm and feel like i can't go on anymore.

I feel so tried now i can't move.

I fall down on his chest and catch my breath.

I think he reached it too because i feel a twitch.

He moans and closes his eyes.

"Holy shit that was excellent." He whispers.

I'm so tried i just moan.

"Mmhmm."

Four stands up and walks over to my dresser and grabs an extra big t-shirt i use as a nightie.

He walks over to me and i sit up and he slides it over my head.

He pulls it down but is careful not to touch my breasts and with one hand lifts my hips up and he slides it underneath so it finishes at my knees.

I lay down again and whisper:

"..hank you…" Is all i mange to say.

He walks over and grabs a pair of boxers and slides them on.

He leans down and kisses my forehead,

"I love you."

He moves down to my stomach and kisses it and whispers:

"I love you too."

I smile.

He gets back into bed and lifts his knees to bring mine up and he spoons me.

His long, thick, warm arms wrap around my waist and rest above my stomach.

I feel strong and safe in his arms.

I know he won't let anything happen to me or the baby.

"Goodnight." He whispers in my ear.

And i'm out.

**Gah! I love Fourtris! Next chapter up at 35 reviews!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 17**

**Tris POV**

_I know he won't let anything happen to me or the baby._

_"Goodnight." He whispers in my ear._

_And i'm out._

I wake to Tobias' arms around my waist.

I roll over on my back and look at him.

He looks so calm and caring.

He is facing me but still asleep.

I trace the lines of his curling fire and the depth of his defined abs.

He moans and he opens his eyes.

"Morning…"

"Shh. If you don't acknowledge it, it might go away."

He laughs and leans in for a kiss and grabs my waist.

"How was your sleep?" He grins.

At that moment i remember a dream.

"Well i had a dream…"

"Really? What was it about?."

"Well you were in it and i was in it."

"Who else?"

"The baby."

He grins and bites down on his bottom lip.

I nod.

"Yup."

"What were we doing?"

"Well we were down at the chasm where we first kissed and you proposed to me while i was holding the baby."

He flashes a toothy grin and starts to kiss my ravens.

"You know you're going to have to update your tattoo." He says stroking them.

"I think i will."

"Because this little one-" He puts his big hand on my small stomach and it almost covers it fully.

"- and I are your family now."

"Yes you are."

Our lips collide and he brings his other hand up and cups my face.

We pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You're going to be a father."

"You're going to be a mother."

We smile and embrace each other.

We get ready for the day and Tobias makes me a cup of coffee.

"Here you go." He says, placing it down on the bench.

"Thanks."

He sits opposite to me and gazes at me.

"So got any baby names?" I ask him.

"Mmmm…" He says tapping his finger to his chin.

"Well i haven't really thought about it a lot but i was thinking maybe we could have fire-related names since we're Dauntless."

"I like that."

"So like something like Blaze, Ash, Ashley and Phoenix."

I nod.

"They're excellent."

"What do you want to have?"

"A non-painful birth."

He laughs.

"No i meant sex."

"I don't know i don't really care."

"Same."

We sit there thinking for a while.

"Would you want anymore kids?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Depends, I don't think i want an only child. Like i don't want it to be spoiled because being an only child sucks. But it's up to you."

"Yeah i agree but why is it up to me?."

"Because your the one that has to give birth, carry it around for 9 months and breast feed and all that."

"Yeah but thats only for like 1 and a half years and it's your child too."

I grab his hand and smile.

"You put it inside me."

He chuckles.

"Yeah but i couldn't have done it with out you."

"Neither."

We laugh.

"What about if we have twins?"

"i don't care what ever it is or how many or what it looks like. I will still love it with all my heart. No matter what."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm so lucky to have you and the baby and my friends and everything. I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"I'm the luckiest girl on earth."

We lean over the bench and kiss each other.

I climb up on the bench and move towards him on my knees.

He climbs up on it as well.

I sit down and start to lean back.

"Hey do think we can afford to be 10 minutes late?" he asks.

"Yeah fuck it."

"Okay."

He swipes everything off the table and lays over me.

He leans down and kisses me.

We roll around and i almost fall off but Four catches me.

"You're always be there to catch me won't you?"

"Always."

"You know i wouldn't be under you right now if you had never saved me on the ferris wheel and from the chasm."

""I know i'm a hero." he says purposely being vain.

I laugh.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"I think we were about to do this."

He rips his top off and slides off the bench.

He puts an arm underneath my knees and one on my back and lifts me up.

"Ahh!"

He throws me over his shoulder and runs over the the couch.

"Be careful!"

"I know i always am!"

He rolls me on the couch.

"Yes you are."

"So today i'm taking you to the baby shops and i'm also taking you to the bra store cause your boobs are gigantic." Christina says.

"My boobs are not gigantic." I mumble.

Christina doesn't say anything but just points to Uriah and Zeke.

I look over at them and they have their jaws open and are staring at them.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I shout.

Four walks behind them and bumps their heads together.

"That's _my_ pregnant girlfriend's boobs your staring at! I'd like it if you didn't, they're not a object they're a tool."

"Oww!" Uriah whines.

"Well thats what you get!" Four scowls.

He sits next to me and slots his hand in mine.

"Thank you." I say.

I kiss his cheek.

"So Trissy how's mother nature treating you?." Christina asks.

"Like a bitch."

"What's she done now?" Lynn asks fed up.

"The vomiting, cravings, swollen boobs. Terrible. But there is one good thing about it." I say and look at Four in the last sentence.

He smiles.

"What?" Shaunna asks.

"The sex is amazing." Four answers.

"Oh god." Christina gags.

We all laugh.

Four nudges Christina and Christina remembers something.

"Oh..Oh yeah come on girls lets go." She says.

"Argh do i have to go! I'm only 8 weeks."

"It's better to be prepared."

"Argh! Fine!"

"Love you." Four gives me a kiss and nibbles on my bottom lip.

"Ditto. Bye boys!"

They all wave goodbye and we walk out.

But just before i leave i look back and see Four telling the guys something but whispering.

I wonder what he's telling them.

"This one?" Christina asks.

"Yeah well we're going into every shop so doesn't really matter." i answer.

We walk in and it has every baby thing imaginable.

Prams, cots, clothes and all accessories.

Christina grabs my hand and leads me to the clothes.

Lynn, Marlene and Shaunna scatter.

"OMG! This is so adorable." She holds an 4-piece outfit up.

It has a black tank top with the dauntless symbol on it.

The little pants are made of fake leather that is stretchy with some denim patches scattered.

It comes with tiny little combat boots that has velcro but is made to look like laces.

And the cutest piece of all is the tiny leather jacket.

It has little studs on it and looks like an exact copy of mine.

"Awww!" I say.

She drops it in the rolling basket.

The next piece we see is a onesie that says:

'I'm a baby badass.'

I laugh and Christina pops it in.

Next thing i know I'm buying a foldable, state of art baby carrier, the most comfy, stylish pram available, 12 outfits and a shaded, decorative, blackest cot.

"All i care is that is all this safe?"

"Ummm yeah!" The sales assistant answers.

"Okay then i guess i'll take all of it." I say.

"Okay….That comes to 234 credits."

"Sorry? What?"

"234."

"No i heard you but thats ridiculous."

"Tris don't worry we are all shouting you."

"Guys don't i've got it it's for my baby and i have the most credits."

"Shut up Tris were buying it for. End of discussion."

I groan and give in.

I'll just pay them back.

We go and have Lunch at a cafe.

I'm picking out what i want from the menu and decide to have:

The tuna and avocado sushi platter and i'm craving cheese so i get a cheese and ham toasty.

"Would you like to order now?." The waitress asks us.

"Yes umm could i please have your biggest platter of tuna and avocado sushis and a cheese and ham toastie, thank you."

"Tris you can't have them things."

"Why i have to eat for 2 now and i'm friggin hungry."

"No i mean pregnant women can't have alcohol, raw meat or cheese."

"Bullshit."

"She's right ma'am."

"Argh! I just have a double cheeseburger but with no cheese and with an extra patty and gherkins please."

"Hungry?" Lynn teases.

"Shut up."

"So in total we've spend 564 credits all on bras, maternity clothes and baby stuff."

"Yup."

"Guys you know i'm paying you back."

"No your not! It's our congrats present."

"Well when you guys get pregnant i'm buying it for you."

Christina smiles and squeals.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay?…"

Shaunna checks her phone and says:

"Guys it's 7.46."

We've been shopping for 10 hours straight and i'm so tried i just want to curl in my bed and sleep forever.

"Guys i'm going to head home….-" I yawn."I'm so tried and i think this little peanut is too."

"No! You're coming with me."

"Sorry Chris but i'm super tried."

"Don't care shut up."

She grabs my hand and drags me across the pit.

I hear the girls behind me squealing in excited for something.

Even Lynn.

"Chris please." I beg.

"I'm on strict orders!" She ignores me.

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Wait from who?!"

She just looks at me and like it will save someones life she doesn't budge.

I know because she was raised a candor she is trying so hard not to tell.

"Come on Chris. The truth can't be kept a secret like a wild animal it must be set free." I say reciting the candor manifesto.

"DON'T DO IT CHRIS!" Marlene shouts.

I circle her.

"Come on Chris just be honest." I persist.

"I hate you right now." She mumbles.

She walks off but holds on to my fore arm and digs her fingers in my skin.

"Chris ouch! Stop!"

She doesn't loosen.

Eventually we stand to a halt.

"Why are we at the chasm?" I ask.

"Follow me."

I hear male voices down below.

They hush.

Christina walks down the steep unofficial pathway down to the chasm rocks.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

No one answers.

We reach a smooth, large rock.

It's where Four and I first kissed.

I look around but don't see much apart from us and rocks and water.

"Tris?" Four steps out the shadows.

It startles me.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask.

I see Uriah, Zeke, Luke and Will standing behind Four and it is mirrored by the girls.

"Well i was going to ask you something."

"Really?" I tease.

"Yeah."

I look behind me at Christina and see is trying so hard not to scream out.

I search the faces of all the girls and they smile at me then look at Four.

I turn around and see Four down on one knee and holding a red love heart box.

"Beatrice Prior, would you like to do the honours of becoming my wife?"

Oh my god.

I can't believe it.

"No."

**:O NEXT CHAPTER AT 45 REVIEWS.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 18**

**Tris POV**

_"Beatrice Prior, would you like to do the honours of becoming my wife?"_

_Oh my god._

_I can't believe it._

_"No."_

He face stops smiling and his features deflate.

"What?" He whispers.

Christina gasps behind me and i look at Zeke and he is shocked.

I look back at Tobias and smile.

He is confused.

"I'd love too."

Christina squeals and the boys whoop and cheer.

Tobias stands up and embraces me as tight as he can.

"I love you…" He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six."

We giggle and he pulls back and meets his lips to mine.

For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us.

And when we walk, hand in hand, I realise that if we had chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing.

But in a safer place, in grey clothes instead of black ones.

-I Last night we came back home and declared our love for each other on the kitchen bench to the bed.

We couldn't help our selves.

I wake to the chatter and mumbles of the Dauntless and the light from the glass roof, spilling down the corridors, into the house.

I stretch and roll on my side.

I see a gorgeous face staring back at me.

It's eyes beaming and it's mouth curled.

"Hello, Tris Eaton."

"Hi, Tobias Prior."

He chuckles and pulls my waist in.

He begins to kiss me but he slowly works his way down my neck.

I moan when he reaches my chin line.

God it's such a great feeling.

He begins to lightly suck and nibble my neck all in different places.

That's going to leave a hicky.

I run my hand up his spine and ruffle his hair.

He pushes me against me and i feel something long and hard against my thigh.

I feel myself melt and gush.

I separate my legs and wrap them around one of his thighs and let him feel how wet i am.

He lifts me on top of him and we continue kissing.

He hugs my back and i feel his hands explore my body.

I feel something flow up my oesophagus and rush up.

Vomit.

I sprint out the bed and pelt the bathroom door open so it almost breaks.

"Tris?" Four asks concern.

He rushes in and sighs.

It flies out and smells like acid and something else that i can't recognise.

It burns my throat.

Tobias comes over and lifts my hair out my face and rubs circles on my shoulder blades.

I instantly feel like i could sleep for a week.

I wait for the feeling to leave and after a while it does.

I stand and rest into Tobias.

"You okay now?"

I nod and wrap my arms around him.

I walk over to the sink and begin to brush my teeth and throat.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, bacon and eggs?" He asks.

The thought of that makes me gag.

"Pasta and banana ice-cream." I say after spiting out toothpaste.

He looks at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Okay… One serving of pasta and banana ice-cream coming right up….."

He glances at me one more time and slowly spins on his heels and walks towards the kitchen.

I walk out into the bedroom and I flop onto the bed.

Next thing i know, i smell pasta and a banana?

"Tris….Tris!" Someone sternly says and shakes my shoulders.

"Wha..What?"

I feel delirious and sleepy.

I open my eyes to darkish skin and beaming blue eyes.

He's cute.

He sits down on the bed next to me and i see he is carrying a bowl of red pasta with a yellow melting ball.

"Hi?…." I say.

"Tris are you alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah i'm fine."

"Here you go."

He passes the bowl and i sit up.

I'm starving.

I take a bite and it has a tomato-y taste with a banana creamy taste.

"Yum." I chirp.

"Really? i don't understand how it could be."

Then i remember who he his.

"You're Tobias?" I ask wearily.

"Yeah?….Tris whats wrong?"

"No i'm fine i just forgot who you were, that's all."

"Is that a pregnancy thing?"

"Yeah it is actually. They call it pregnancy brain."

Tobias starts to smile and leans in closer.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's because the-"

He presses his lips to mine and i start to kiss back.

I just start to begin enjoying it when he pulls back.

"We don't have anything planned today, so do you want to tell your parents that your expecting and engaged?"

I smile when he says expecting and engaged.

"Wow."

"What?" He asks.

"Am i really expecting a child and about to get married?"

"Well the tiny bump and ring on your finger thinks so."

"But i don't have a bump yet? Well at least i don't think so."

"Do you want have a look?"

I can't help but smile and i nod.

"Mmhmm!"

I start to stand but then something stops me from doing it.

Cramp.

Pain shoots to my stomach and i cry out.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Babe?"

"..Panadol!…" I burst out.

He runs over to the cabinet and buries through it to find it.

"Normal or pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy!"

I wince into my knee and roll back.

Tobias runs to the fridge and pours a cup of water.

It pinches my insides and then stretches and repeats.

Tobias passes me the cup and a tablet.

I throw it down my throat and swallow.

Tobias massages my stomach with just enough pressure but also being wary.

It starts to fade and i sigh.

"Gone?"

I nod and lean back so i'm back where i was.

Tobias lays parallel to me and grabs my hand.

"Pregnancy sucks." I spit out.

"Who knew it would be so hard?"

"Yeah and there's still _way more_ to go."

"32 weeks of it."

I groan.

"I know you can do it though. You're the bravest person i've ever met."

"Yeah but this is different. I can't punch it and it will go away."

"But i'm here to support you."

"Yes but you can't help with the physical stuff. Like the cramps, vomiting and delivering."

He sighs and saddens.

"I'm sorry…" He tells me.

"What for?"

"Getting you pregnant, I mean your only a kid yourself, your 17 and you have the pressure of caring for a baby."

"What?! I wouldn't trade this baby in for anything! And i know it's not what we planned but nothing in life goes to plan."

"I know but i guess i'm just trying to say that you deserve better."

"Kiss me." I firmly say.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay…"

He leans in and softly presses his lips to mine.

He deepens the kiss by scooping down and pressing harder.

I place my thumb on his lips to stop him getting any further.

"You are my better i deserve."

He smiles and stands up.

He reaches an arm out to me and pulls me up.

"You right?"

I nod.

He slings his arm around my waist and guides me to the mirror.

I tuck my t-shirt into my bra and pull pants down halfway down to my hips.

A breath of wind tickles my ear and i gaze up at Tobias and smile.

"Look." He points to the tiny pocket on my stomach and he gasps.

"Wow. It's really in me isn't?"

"Yup." He smiles down at me.

I nuzzle into him and take a deep breath and breathe him in.

He reaches his arm out across my back and places his other hand on my stomach.

"We were put on this earth to have a family… Be a family." I tell him.

"Speaking of family….We better tell your family."

I groan.

"How am i going to tell them i'm engaged and expecting a child at 17?"

**I know pretty lame chapter sorry. Anyway you know the usual please review, fav and follow. It would really mean a lot to me. **

**Okay i know i keep saying it but i stuffed up my instagram account name has changed so it's bebravetransferz but i think i might make a fan fiction one instead i'll keep you posted.**

**Also we are going to start voting on the baby names and gender so to start with gender:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**Twins-**

**Names:**

**Female:**

**Phoenix**

**Storm**

**Ashley**

**Male:**

**Blaze**

**Ash**

**Next chapter at 60 reviews.**

**~ Olivia Prior**

**Be brave Transferz**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 19**

**Tris POV**

_"Speaking of family….We better tell your family."_

_I groan._

_"How am i going to tell them i'm engaged and expecting a child at 17?"_

Hand in hand, we walk towards the train tracks.

I feel the rumble through my feet into my chest to my hands.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah."

The train is in vision now and it moves towards us.

Tobias still grips my hand and runs ahead of me gently dragging me with him.

The train runs besides us now and Tobias stretches his arm out to grip the handle and he leaps on the step.

He is flawless.

He scoops my waist and lifts me on the second step.

The platform has ended now so if we fall thats it.

I grip onto the inside handle and heave myself in.

Tobias enters not soon after me.

"You okay?"

"Easy."

He smiles and walks me to the only seat in the cabin.

The Dauntless thought it was 'impractical' to keep the seats in the trains so the took them all out, but every now and then you will find them.

Tobias stands opposite to me and leans against the wall.

"So..-" He begins to talk.

"How are you going to tell them?"

"No idea.. Should i just say: Hey Mum, Dad, this is Tobias i'm about to get married to him and did i mention? I'm pregnant!"

He smirks and shakes his head.

"How about we just get them used to the idea that their daughter has had her first kiss."

I laugh and think about how different Abnegation and Dauntless are.

Never would my mother and father think i would have a boyfriend at 17, let alone be engaged and pregnant.

In the corner of my eye i see square blocks.

I look out the door and see the Abnegation village approach us.

I feel sick in the stomach.

I don't know whether it's nerves or pregnancy.

The rails descend and Tobias walks behinds me and slots his hand into mine.

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be."

We walk back and run towards our old houses, our homes.

We fly through the air for what feels like forever until the gravel crashes into our feet.

I wasn't prepared enough so i begin to fall.

My face almost collides into the dirt before Tobias wraps his thick arms around my body and steadies me.

"Told you i'll always be there to catch you."

I smile and then i look around.

I see grey, plain, identical houses.

We walk the paths that we walked on for 16 years.

302\. House number 302.

197.198.199.

Tobias stops in front of house number 199.

Grey. Plain. Structurally identical to the rest, but what happened in the house is what isolates it.

No one knew what happened in there.

Tobias shrivelled away into nothing into choosing day.

That was his one day that he could escape.

We stand there for a while until, Tobias grabs my hand and starts walking away.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything but he just nods.

….

302.

"This is it." Tobias says.

"Now or never."

Tobias nods and begins walking to the door, dragging me behind him.

I start to panic.

"Tob…Wait..I can't do it." I stumble out.

He stops and turns to me.

"Yes you can, Tris. They have a right to know. And besides their your parents."

"It's my Dad that i'm worried about.' I mumble.

I begin walking and i walk up to the stairs.

I reach the door and take a breath.

"Ready?"

I knock 5 times and step back.

Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.

I hear light footsteps approach the door.

The door opens and there stands my mother.

"Beatrice?"

"Hi Mum."

"What?..What are you doing here? What a pleasant surprise!"

I walk towards her and embrace her.

She smells like soap and freshly washed clothes.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"At work."

My mother looks Tobias up and down smiles.

"Four, I remember you from visiting day."

"Mrs. Prior." Tobias nods his head towards my mother.

Nodding is a sign of respect and a greeting in Abnegation.

Fist bumping, Hi-5-ing and handshakes are Dauntless.

I look at Tobias and he regrets what he just did.

"Were you Dauntless-born or a Abnegation transfer? There has only ever been 2 which was Marcus Eaton's child and Beatrice. That means-"

I cut her off.

"Mum! Arrr….Umm could we please some Tea?"

"Yeaaah..Sure love."

We walk into the house and i close the door.

On the back of the door there is still a dent from where Caleb and I were running around the house as little kids and Caleb tripped and fell over and hit his elbow into the door.

Tobias places a hand on my shoulder whispers in my ear:

"Thanks."

I quickly wink at him and mouth back to him:

"Thats okay."

We follow my mum into the kitchen where we ate food here everyday, together as a family.

"So why are you two here? Four, has Beatrice done something wrong?" She slightly giggles.

"Arrr.. Well no, sort of." He frowns.

She looks at me looking for a explanation.

"Beatrice?"

"Well mum, as you know this is Four and he was my instructor. And i was ranked 1st. But-"

"Oh Honey! That's great. She wasn't too much of a hassle was she?"

"No Mrs. Prior. She was excellent actually."

"Please call me Natalie."

"Okay 'Natalie'."

I laugh and am relieved that my mother is getting along with the father of her unborn grandchild.

"Anyway, imm… during initiation we felt… A connection…"

My mother face scowls but then returns itself back to its pleasant self.

She slightly smiles.

"So now Four and I have been together since then…"

She grins and nods her head in a agreeing way.

"I knew something was going on at visiting day."

Four nervously laughs.

"You two are very suited for each other."

"I'm glad you think so because we're engaged!" I blurt out.

I laugh nervously.

Tobias looks down and blushes.

"Wow…That was sudden. Don't you think?"

"Well we have been together for a bit over a year and-"

I stop then because i can't continue.

I blast up and run to the toilet.

Here we go again.

I can't wait til this is over.

I lean over the toilet bowl and hear footsteps rush over to me.

"Beatrice?" My mother asks.

It surrenders and retreats back down.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Tobias asks playing dumb.

"Yeah i'm fine."

My mum looks at me like she knows what's going on.

"And thats the other thing mum…"

I pause and look at Tobias.

He gives me a pitiful smile with slight sympathy.

Then back at my mother.

I can tell she is holding on to a breath waiting, waiting.

"I'm pregnant."

"Beatrice?!" A different voice enters the conversation.

He stands there in hallway.

A shocked Tobias stares back.

Oh shit.

**Who is it? Please send your guesses in and you will get a shootout next chapter! Next chapter up at 70 reviews. **

**~Olivia Prior**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 20**

**Tris POV**

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Beatrice?!" A different voice enters the conversation._

_He stands there in the hallway._

_A shocked Tobias stares back. _

_Oh shit._

"Dad?" I ask.

"Your pregnant?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question, Beatrice!" My father shouts.

"Mr. Prior there's no need to shout." Tobias whispers.

"Excuse me?! Your Marcus' son! Tobias!"

My mother gasps.

"YES DAD! I am." I shout.

He gives me a chilling look.

If looks could kill.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant and i'm also engaged to Tobias."

"17 years old."

My father creeps forward and stares into my eyes.

I feel his breath against my nose.

"If i ever see you again or Tobias i swear, i will make life HELL for both of you and your child."

He whispers it coldly.

I swing my fist at him in the nose and walk to the door.

"It was lovely seeing you Mum."

Tobias runs out and pulls my hand.

We sprint back to the train line and luckily, the train approaches at gaining speed.

We leap in and i land on my feet.

Perfect landing.

I walk backwards to the wall and slide down it.

I burst into tears.

Tobias lands in walks over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

I can't hold it in anymore.

I burst into tears and hug my knees.

Tobias sits down next to me and embraces me.

I hug back.

I feel his chest expand and shrink each time he breathes.

The warm air comes from his nose and lands on the top of my head.

The time flies by so quickly that Tobias says:

"We have to jump now."

I nod and wipe the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

I sprint towards the door and leap into the warm spring air.

I stop before my top half is flung forward.

Tobias settles his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Thanks."

We walk silently back to our apartment.

Tobias unlocks the door and walks to the kitchen.

"Wanna a drink?"

"Water please."

I walk to the couch and stare at the ground.

My own father has dismissed his own daughter, son-in law and unborn grandchild.

I hear footsteps walking to the couch and the cushion deflates.

"Maybe i should get it aborted."

Tobias' head turns to look at me and i look at his face.

It's confused and shocked.

"Tris…"

"No, maybe i should."

I start to consider it.

"Why?… Why would you want to?"

"Because i'm stripping you of your freedom, I'm tying you to me for the rest of your life and I don't think i can do it…"

I begin sobbing.

"Tris. Tris!"

I look at him.

"I love you and the baby. And i choose you over and over again no matter what."

"I can't do it anymore."

I look back down at the ground again.

"Tris, don't i get a say in this. This baby is half me and half you. I want you to keep it. But..."

His voice cracks.

It hurts me to see him in tears, so much.

"But i also still want you… So if you don't want to keep going…"

I look up at him and tears are rolling down his cheeks and fill his eyes.

"It's up to you…" He whispers.

He stands up and walks to the bedroom.

I wipe my eyes and lean back into the couch.

I want to keep going to be a mother and for Tobias to be a father.

Together.

But i also want my own mother and father back.

I am too young.

And i want to be brave for… Him.

But i don't think I've got it in me.

I pick up the phone and start to dial Christina's phone.

The phone beeps and i hear talking.

Tobias.

He must be talking on the bedroom phone.

**(Bold is Zeke and **normal is Tobias)

"She wants to get rid of it."

**"What. Who wants to get rid of what?"**

"Tris. Tris wants to abort the baby."

**"Shit. Man, I'm so sorry. Why?"**

"She said she can't handle it and her father today, just abandoned her from the family."

**"That's terrible. Why can't she handle it?"**

"Because she thinks she stripping me of my freedom and she tying me to her for the rest of my life"

**"And what do you think?"**

"Why would i propose to her, why would i stick around."

**"Yeah. Do you want the baby?"**

"More than anything! I want to be a father more than anything. And i know Tris would be the greatest mother but i want her to be in the baby's life. I don't want the baby to grow up like i did. And being so young what if something happens during childbirth or the baby has defects or something like that. I can't imagine a life without Tris or a baby that can't live to it's full potential."

**"I totally agree."**

"Anyway, thanks for talking to me and i'll see you later."

**"Anytime."**

The phone disconnects and white noise replaces it.

I stand up and walk into the bedroom.

I see Tobias head in hands at the end of the bed.

I lean against the door frame, hands by side.

Tobias looks up at me with a sad, disappointed expression.

He looks mentally exhausted, but looks fit and alert on the outside.

"Tobias…"

He cranks his head up a bit more.

Tears silently roll down my cheek.

"I want to keep it." I whisper.

He stands and cautiously walks over to me like i'm holding a gun or threatening to change my mind.

"Thank you."

He embraces me.

I burst into tears.

I whisper to his ear:

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wanted it so much and loved me so much."

"Of course."

"I guess i just wanted my own father to love me like you love little grape."

He slightly laughs.

"I miss them already." I mutter.

"We'll be your family now."

"Thank you."

**Next chapter up at 80 reviews**

**~Olivia Prior**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so before you start reading i know, i know i should of updated like ages ago but i didn't get to write because family came or i was staying at family so i'm really sorry. I know it's really late (11 PM here) but this is my MERRY CHRISTMAS gift to you! I hope you guys have/had a joy-filled christmas and safe. So merry christmas! everyone and enjoy! ;) You'll love it! trust me! ( Big surprise in this chapter! You'll freak!)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Olivia Prior**

**Chapter 21**

**Tris POV**

_"I guess i just wanted my own father to love me like you love little grape."_

_He slightly laughs. _

_"I miss them already." I mutter._

_"We'll be your family now."_

_"Thank you."_

12 Weeks

"Tris. Tris! Wake up. Come on sleepy."

I groan and roll over.

"Nooo…"

"Tris! Get up."

"Nooooo! I'm too tired."

"Fine then."

It stops shaking me but wraps it strong arms around my body.

I squeal and fling my arms and legs about.

"You have too otherwise we'll be late."

"Just let me sleep in." I mutter.

"We don't want to miss the first one!"

It carries me somewhere and i finally open my eyes.

Tobias is carrying me to the bathroom.

He puts me down and uses his instructor voice and tone.

"Shower and get dressed, I've made food so you can have that."

"Hmmmm…..What food is it?"

"Baked beans on toast."

I shake my head.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I don't feel like that."

"So?"

"I have cravings."

"Yes?"

"That you have to satisfy."

"Why can't you just eat it?"

"Because i don't feel like it."

"Well maybe if you got up when i told you to instead of me having to wake you, we'd have time to satisfy your crazy cravings. Wouldn't we?"

He says pushing me into the bathroom.

"Well maybe if you never impregnated me, I wouldn't have cravings. Would I?"

I say mocking him.

He gives me daggers.

"Please Tris."

He uses his puppy dog eyes.

I groan and stomp my foot on the tile.

"But i forgot how to get undress. I have pregnancy brain."

He uses his best your-unbelievable-but-i-still-love-you-coz-your-adorable look.

Then he starts to smile.

"Well thats not good at all."

He shakes his head while circling me.

"We have to do something about that."

He starts to kiss my neck from behind.

I'm already soaking wet.

I fling my arm back and fiddle with his ear.

I'm almost already to the climax.

He gently grabs my waist.

He begins to tickle and press his own pelvis into me harder.

"Oh fuck!"

And thats it for me.

The top half of my body collapses and rests back into him.

"That was quick."

"God your good."

"I am."

He starts to nibble my ear and his fingers find the hem of my t-shirt.

He slowly lifts it up.

I don't normally wear bras to bed but being pregnant i need to because they're super sensitive.

He throws the t-shirt to the ground and turns me so my front is facing him.

He then lifts the bra slowly and carefully off my body.

I'm now topless.

The fresh morning air wafts upon my skin creating goosebumps.

But i think they were there before that.

He looks at my stomach with glittering eyes and smiles.

"So it's really the size of a grape?"

"Yeah. Well problery more the size of a prune this week."

"Why are you showing then?"

"Because my uterus is swollen so thats as big as a grapefruit."

"Grape in a grapefruit."

I laugh.

"Yeah."

After awhile of looking he remembers what he was doing.

He slides his t-shirt off so i know his coming in with me.

Every time i see his abs they looks even more amazing.

He slides my track pants off and he does the same.

My orange knickers are darker now from being wet.

"God your soaking."

I nervously laugh.

I don't know why I'm nervous.

He guides me into the shower.

And quickly makes himself naked.

"How the hell did that fit in me?" I say.

"I don't know but we could see if it still does."

"I like the sound of that."

I turn the shower on and shove Tobias into the tiled wall.

My lips melt into own and i feel his hands creep to my ass.

He pushes me harder into him.

"Do you remember when i impregnated you in here?" He tries sounding serious but it comes out funny.

"I do."

"Well i did it more than once."

"You did."

"And here we are. Expecting a child in 30 weeks time and making love in a shower."

"We sure are."

We laugh and i go to sit on the seat in the shower.

I line it up and he pushes it in.

I scream of delight.

_(23 minutes later)_

"See! I told you we were going to be late!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you came in the shower with me!" I shout back to Tobias while running to get my combat boots.

"Hurry up Tris!"

"I'm coming!"

I quickly tie the laces and check in the mirror.

I smooth my long blonde hair down and fix my t-shirt.

I'm wearing just a normal t-shirt because I'm not big enough yet.

But you can see a bump happening but it just looks like i'm extremely bloated.

Very extremely bloated.

And a elastic band jeggings.

I run to Tobias whose tapping his foot on the floor and has his key in the door.

"Finally!"

"Yeah yeah alright let's go."

"You look beautiful."

He kisses me on the cheek.

"Let's go!" I shout.

He turns around and begins jogging but then stops in his tracks.

"Hop on my back." He says without looking at me.

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride so we get there quicker."

"Okay."

He bends down and i jump on my back, but in the process i slam my breasts on his back.

"Shit!" I gnaw his shoulder to keep from crying out.

"What?"

"Boobs." I gasp out.

"You right?"

"No but keep going.'

He starts to jog and he takes bouncy steps so i jiggle all around.

But when i go up and down my vagina rubs up against his back.

I hope i don't leak on him.

I'm trying so hard not scream.

But instead i start laughing.

I can't stop.

"What's so funny?"

"No…Thi..ng…." I say in between outbursts.

"Okay then…"

Everyone stares at us when we arrive to the baby centre.

I slide off Tobias' back and it seals the deal.

There i am, having an orgasm in front of the baby centre.

I am completely silent apart from my heavy but quick breaths.

I fall into Tobias' chest and he just stands there, not doing anything.

"Tris?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Having an orgasm." I answer truthfully.

He grips my shoulders and pushes me away but still holding me.

His eyebrows are tugged down and he looks half confused and half disgusted.

"We'll talk about it later."

I say when i grab his hand.

He nods and we face the glass door.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"You?"

"Not really."

"How do you think i feel?"

He smiles and looks at me.

"Excited?"

"Yes! Are you?" i squeal.

"I guess."

I stare at him like his a idiot.

"Okay. Yes!" He mocks me.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

I laugh and we begin walking.

Hand in hand, we walk into the building.

They are heavily pregnant women, people in-between, people like me and people -I'm guessing- trying to get pregnant.

There's also a couple with a baby that looks about 3 months old.

We walk to the reception and Tobias says:

"Four and Tris Eaton."

"Dr, Proudman will be with you shortly. Take a seat."

We turn around i look at Tobias.

"Tris Eaton?"

"Thought i would give it a try." He smiles.

I shake my head and laugh.

We go and sit next to the couple with the baby.

We exchange smiles and Tobias sits next to the father holding the baby and the mother sits next to the father.

We wait a few minutes and i hear a bubbling noise.

I look around and notices it's the baby blowing bubbles.

I giggle and watch the baby.

It's staring at Tobias.

It giggles and reaches out to touch Tobias' hand which rest on his knee.

The baby begins to squirm and squeal.

Tobias looks down at the baby and it stops crying.

"She likes you." The mother says to Tobias.

Tobias looks uncomfortable.

He laughs nervously.

I stretch my arm out the baby and it wraps it's tiny hand around my index finger.

I laugh and look up at Tobias.

He awkwardly smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Something's definitely wrong.

"You can hold her if you want." The father asks me.

"Yes please."

The father passes the baby to me and i hold it just like i used to hold my doll.

I make it so the baby faces Tobias.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Belle." The mother answers.

"That's a very pretty name, Hello baby Belle." I say the last bit to Belle.

"How old?"

"4 months."

"How many weeks are you?" The mother asks.

I put my hand on my stomach and rub it.

"10"

I feel my smile beam out my face.

"Oh wow. I remember when i was at 10 weeks i was half your size."

I frown.

"Really?"

I guess i am pretty big, i mean i look like someone has stuffed a shirt under me and smoothed it out.

But it's still growing outwards so it hasn't started to drop down.

"Yeah, you must have a pretty big baby."

I look at Tobias to see his reaction but he is still staring at floor.

"Four. Four!"

He still doesn't look at me.

"Wait, so this is Four that means… Your Tris." The mother says.

"Umm….Yes…Do i know you?"

"No but i know you."

"How?"

"Everyone knows who you are! You were both ranked first and got together during training."

"People have been calling you guys 'The Power couple'." The father adds.

i'm a bit creeped out that they know us like that but i feel flattered that we're the 'The Power couple.'

Four still has no reaction.

"I'm embarrassed that i don't know stuff about you guys."

They laugh.

"Well this is Ellen and i'm Dave. I was ranked 7th and Ellen was 8th."

I smile and nod.

I don't know what else to do.

I look down at Belle and slowly rock her.

I think she's asleep.

Four turns his head and frowns at the baby.

"Four what's wrong?" I whisper.

He doesn't look at me.

"I…I need.. I need to go to the toilet."

He stands up and walks to the toilet.

"Is he okay?" Ellen asks.

"I..I don't know…"

"Well i have this great pregnancy group you guys could go to." Ellen suggests.

"Yeah it really helped me get my head around things." Dave says.

"Yeah alright. Why not?"

Ellen grabs a card out her bag and passes it to me.

'Abbie's couple baby prep classes.'

"Thanks."

Belle starts to squirm and makes adorable noises.

She opens her eyes and she smiles.

Her hands fly up at me and squeeze the air.

Four walks out the toilet and returns back where he was without making a sound.

Belle reaches to my breasts starts to prod them.

She squeezes them with her tiny hands and Four looks down at her and makes a strange noise.

What the hell is wrong with him?!

Belle begins to cry and thats when Ellen speaks up.

"I think she's hungry."

I pass Belle to Ellen and Ellen fiddles with her shirt and presses Belle to her breast.

Four whips his head to me and widens his eyes.

I frown at him.

I nudge him and he stares at the ground.

"Four and Tris Eaton?"

A woman's voice calls.

I stand and pull Four with me so he knows whats going on.

We walk towards the blonde hair doctor and i slow down so i can talk to Tobias.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" I whisper shout.

He saddens and i instantly feel regret.

"I'm sorry… I don't know."

"Well snap out of it."

I walk faster and he catches up with his long strides compared to my short legs.

We reach a room and Dr Proudman smiles and gestures to come in.

We enter a white room with a desk, bed and a computer.

"Have a seat."

We all sit down and she smiles at us.

"So how many weeks?" She sounds excited.

"10." I say.

"Really? I thought maybe around 14 weeks by looks of you."

I frown again.

Thats what Ellen said.

"Anyway, so how are things going?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Have you been taking any pregnancy vitamins boosters."

"Yeah.. Ummm g26 I think i is."

"Yeah that sounds about right. So before we take a look, any questions?"

"Four?" I want him to ask a few questions, because he's been asking me a lot.

"Hey… What?" He snaps into reality.

"Do you have any questions?" I repeat for him.

Why is he acting up?

"Ummm… So how big is it?"

"Well normally the 10 week mark, around about the size of a passionfruit, but the way Tris is showing, I'd say a small apple."

He looks at me like his upset for me.

I can't stand this anymore.

"Dr. Proudman-" I say before getting interrupted.

"Please call me Nina."

"Nina, Four's been acting really strange even since a couples baby took a liking to him and now he's not talking."

"Four?" She asks him.

He moans in acknowledgement and nods his head.

"Why?" I ask, eager to know.

"I don't know exactly. I think i'm…. scared."

"What do you mean?" Nina asks.

"That we're not ready to become parents. Like what if it doesn't like us or we're not good enough."

"Babe, we've still got 30 more weeks."

"Yeah, you've got plenty of time and i'm sure your be great parents and if you have anymore questions you'd like to discuss things please feel free."

"Thank you." Four answers.

"Okay, who wants to see this baby?!"

I squeal of excitement and Four smiles widely.

We stand up and walk to the bed with the computer.

"Okay Tris you get changed into this and we'll get started." Nina passes me a gown and points me to the changing room.

I open the curtain and pull my top off my head and look in the mirror.

I stand to the side and rub my baby.

_It's okay little one, your daddy cares very, very much about you and i promise we'll try our hardest to make you happy._

I finish getting undress and walk out and am greeting by two very big grins.

"Alright, jump up here and we'll see you little one."

I can't contain my smile anymore.

I practically jump on it and i lay down.

Nina reaches back and grabs the same thing Four used for the first ultrasound.

She squirts some greenish-blueish gel on.

"Ohh cold!" I look up at Tobias and he flashes a toothy grin at me and bites down on his lip.

He's back to his old self.

"Aright, lets do this." Nina flicks a few switches on and slides the scanner on.

I feel Tobias lace his fingers around mine.

I see some gray strokes and circles but can't comprehend what it is.

I also hear a fast pulsating noise.

Nina frowns and i start to panic.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Your baby has two heartbeats."

"It has two hearts?!" Tobias shouts.

"No, but you have two babies!"

Twins.

Shit!

**Oh me gesh! ha ha. TWINS! DOUBLE TROUBLE! What do you think? Please let me know your reactions and thoughts on having twins. TBH My feels just exploded writing this chapter! More reviews quicker the update! **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS AMAZING! Just saying ;)**

**PLEASE VOTE!:**

**Gender:**

**2 boys**

**2 girls or**

**1 boy &amp; 1 girl**

**Type:**

**Identical**

**Non-identical**

**Names**

**Boy:**

**Blaze **

**Ash**

**Girls:**

**Phoenix**

**Ashley**

**Storm**

**Notice how they are fire related! ;) Dauntless forever!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 22**

_"Your baby has two heartbeats."_

_"It has two hearts?!" Tobias shouts._

_"No, but you have two babies!"_

_Twins._

_Shit!_

"Twins…" Tobias mumbles.

We sit outside the baby centre on a faded wooden bench.

I sit in silence with my hands on my pocket of 'twins'.

Tobias hasn't sat still since finding out about trouble times 2.

"I…I don't…" He fidgets out.

"Well, at least they're healthy!" I look on the bright side.

"I mean i don't even know if i like kids!"

I'm a bit shocked by what he said that but i don't want to add the the stress.

"Yeah well it's a bit late for that isn't it?" I mumble.

He stands up and shakes his head.

"Can we please just go home. I'm really tired." I say.

He begins walking and is almost at the end of the hallway when he looks back at me.

I stay sitting on the bench.

"Help." I peep out.

He walks back and holds his arm out to me.

I feel my stomach against my thigh as i get up.

I brush the imaginary dust particles off me and wipe my palms on my pants.

"Thank you."

He starts to walk again and i try to keep up.

We turn some corners and he gains a lot more space.

"Can.. Can you please slow down." I puff out.

Argh, my fitness is terrible now.

He stops and waits for me.

We reach the apartment and he walks to the fridge straight away.

I walk into the bedroom and flop on the bed.

I'm really hungry and tired.

Tobias walks in with 2 cups of water and passes one to me.

"Cheers."

He sits down next to me.

We lay in silence.

"No wonder i'm so fat." I joke.

He just groans.

"Hey, hey! Look at me." I turn his head to face me.

"We can_ do _this. Yeah?"

He sighs and thinks.

He nods his head.

"Yeah… Yes we can." He says firmly.

I smile.

My stomach gurgles.

"Hungry babies!" Tobias jokes.

"Starving mother…" I add.

"Let's go out for dinner." He exclaims.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you and the twins would like to go."

I think about it.

"Well the twins and I have agreed and we feel like some pasta and pizza."

"Let's go then."

We stand up and i grab my jacket and we walk out the door.

We walk down to the end of the hallway when an idea pops into my head.

"Should we call the gang and tell them?"

"Yeah sounds good."

I send a group text to Christina, Will, Zeke, Shaunna, Uriah, Marlene &amp; Lynn.

_**Hey everyone. Four and I have some "doubled" news. Meet at Roger's pizza place at 7. xx**_

I look and it's 6:49 now so hopefully they check their phones soon.

Four and I take the usual booth and we wait.

"I can't believe we're having twins…" Tobias sighs.

I sigh and squeal.

"I know! Thank you!"

He laughs and shakes his head.

He's just about to say something else but then Zeke and Shaunna bump hips with Four as they slide into the booth.

"Ouch!" Four whines.

I feel the laughter bubble within me.

"Tris!" I hear a bubbly voice call.

I look around and see Christina waving her arm about across the room.

Christina sprints over and drags Will along.

I keep laughing.

I'm so happy.

In the 3 minutes the whole gang reunites and Uriah manages to falls over and land in a pizza.

I look up at Tobias and stare into his piercing blue eyes.

i hope they get his eyes.

"Would you like to order now?" The bald waiter asks us.

"Okay we'll have 3 meat lovers, 1 ham &amp; pineapple and 1 cheese please. So would do you guys want?" Uriah jokes.

We all crack up and i laugh a bit too much that i feel myself pee a little.

"I've got to go to toilet." I tell everyone.

Tobias quickly grabs my hand and squeezes it.

I look down at him and grin.

I lean down and peck him in the lips and run off to the toilet.

On my way back from the toilet, I see a mother spoon feeding her baby girl.

She giggles and gurgles and wraps her mouth around the spoon and sticks out her tongue.

I feel myself bounce in my steps as i stride towards our table.

"….Then i yelled: "That's what you get!"" Christina exclaims as she tells a story.

The gang cracks up.

I shuffle in-between the table and Chris to sit next to Tobias.

Once the group recovers Zeke says:

"So, whats the big news?"

Everyone nods.

I look at Tobias and he grins and nods to hint for me to tell.

I take a deep breath.

"We're having twins!"

The girls gasps and the boys shout and cheer.

"No way!" Chris screams.

She embraces me and squeezes too tight.

"Ouch. Chris. Boobs. Can't breathe."

"Ohhh sorry!"

I giggle.

After 1 and a 1/2 hours of questions and squealing i start to feel my eyelids close.

I sort of zone out for a while but then Chris looks at me expectingly.

"Tris! Tris!? Anybody home?"

"Hmmm? What? Oh sorry," I yawn. "Twins make you sleepy." I smile.

She grins.

"So are you going to find the genders out?" Chris asks.

Tobias looks down at me and smiles.

"Ahhhhh….. No i think we'll wait till the birth." He answers.

I groan.

"Ohh yeah, I've got that to look forward to." I state.

Everyone starts to laugh.

My eyelids start to tug down again so i rest my head on Tobias' shoulder and close my eyes.

I breathe in and i smell safety, love &amp; _my_ protector.

He looks down with his caring, concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Nah it's okay i'll be fine."

"You sure?'

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He twists his head and his warm lips kiss my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers.

I feel my heart melt.

"I love you too, Four."

I nuzzle into him and wrap my arms around him.

He reaches his arm across my waist and places his hand on my pregnant stomach.

I open my eyes and smile at what i see.

Shaunna flicking pieces of mushroom at Zeke.

Zeke deflects them with his fork while making sound effects.

Uriah cramming Dauntless cake in his mouth.

Will and Christina having a smooch session.

Marlene and Lynn pushing each other with Marlene laughing hysterically.

And Tobias looking down at me adoraly and idly tracing his finger on my stomach.

"I never want this to change." I whisper into Tobias' ear.

"Me too."

I close my eyes.

This is it.

The beautiful life my children will be raised in.

With wonderful but immature aunties and uncles.

With a protective, caring father.

And with an embracing, crazy, fun environment that will nurture and care for my children.

I'm so glad i chose this life.

**100th reviewer gets a shoutout next chapter.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 23**

_This is it._

_The beautiful life my children will be raised in._

_With wonderful but immature aunties and uncles._

_With a protective, caring father._

_And with an embracing, crazy, fun environment that will nurture and care for my children._

_I'm so glad i chose this life._

**15 weeks**

9:39 am.

I take a deep breathe.

I roll over and see Tobias is asleep.

He is slightly smiling.

I stare at the white celling.

I realise that my feet are cold.

I look down at them and my toes poke out.

And that's not the only thing too.

My stomach creates a smooth circle then creases in the quilt.

i rest my hands on my belly and close my eyes.

It's been 3 weeks since finding out that we're having twins and well everyone's pretty excited.

Your aunt Christina has been non stop 'assisting' that i go baby shopping with her again for you guys, but i've just been so tired to do anything.

Uncle Uriah has been coming up with baby names like cake and chocolate. Shows his love for Dauntless cake, gosh, i feel sorry for Marlene and his kids.

Uncle Zeke has been taking your Daddy places where, i do not know, but my sources (Marlene and Chris) have told me it's a surprise.

Aunt Lynn has offered to give you two self-defence classes when your older. Like in 10 years.

Auntie Shaunna and Chris haven't stop bugging me about the wedding.

And your father well, he has been protective, as usual, he hasn't let me out his sight.

Like if i go to the toilet, (which by the way, i have to do more of, no thanks to you two.)

He'll come with me and wait by the door, or if we'll in public he'll send Chris with me.

Or even if i go in the shower, every 2 minutes he'll knock on the door to see if i'm alright, (which has it's pros cause sometimes he'll even come in with me.)

And if my stomach rumbles, he magically will have food in his hand. (But that's actually really handy)

Okay, so maybe it's alright but sometimes i just want a little alone time (even though i always have you two) so thats why sometimes i sneak out when ever i can, like last night.

Your daddy was washing some of my normal clothes (that still fit me) and fixing the bed (don't ask) _and_ cooking tea, so i slipped out the door to take a breath.

I quickly went back in though because he was calling my name and looking for me.

Anyway, i love that about your father and although he's possessive, i know he loves us, very much.

I sigh as i push the quilts away.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed and wait a minute.

I groan as i stand and begin to walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tobias awakes.

I look down at what i'm wearing:

No pants just underwear and a 2 size bigger long sleeve t-shirt.

"Am not." I rebuttal.

"Your glowing."

I shake my head.

I hadn't noticed.

I crawl back on the bed and smile.

"Hello."

"How you feeling?" He kisses my forehead.

"Fine."

He leans his head down and kisses my stomach.

I let a big grin crawl on my face.

"Not causing too trouble are they?" He grins.

"No they're fine, expect for the lack of sleep, draining my energy and making me hungry all the time."

His face gets closer to mine and he softly presses his lips to mine and pulls my body against his.

I feel my body spark and i instantly get excited.

I kiss back and roll over on him.

I slide my hand under his tight black shirt.

"We don't have any appointments or anything planned for today do we?" I ask with hint in my voice.

For the past 3 weeks we've had doctors appointments, picking up medications or visiting a doctor or a midwife for the birth, so i hope we don't have anything planned, cause i just want to spend the day here with Tobias for once.

"No appointments, but we're waiting for a call from Nina to see whether the twins are identical or not and we're waiting for a call from the wedding venue to see when we can get married, fiancé."

I giggle.

"Who needs calendars, maids or a nurse when i've got Tobias Eaton to look after me."

He blushes.

"Yeah well you looked after me for a year so i should at least help you through the pregnancy and nursing and feeding."

"Yes. You. Should."

I presses my lips on his and wait for a response.

His warm, full lips kiss back and begins to sway.

He carefully flips us over and leans down to continue.

I don't know how long we're like that until-

"Ring! Ring!"

We both groan.

I roll to the side and Tobias grabs the phone.

"Hello?"

I stand up.

"Nina. How are you?"

I walk over to the full-length mirror.

"Yes, she's fine bit moody and fatter but other than that, fine." Tobias replies.

In the reflection i stare him daggers and give him the finger. Playfully.

He scoffs and laughs.

I turn around and look at his expression.

"Yep. Yeah. Okay. I'll tell her. Sure. Thank you. See ya later. Bye." He nods.

He puts the phone back and walks over to me.

"So?" I ask.

He grabs my waist and rest his chin on my head.

He steps his foot behind me and gently pushes me back with him.

He's waltzing with me.

I join in and hum.

He joins in with my humming and we get faster.

I look up and smile at him.

His face is passive until it meets with mine.

He looks at me with adoration and awe.

"I love you…" He whispers

"I love you too."

"No i really i do." He nods as if to confirm.

"What do you want?" I tease.

"Nothing, but i really love you but not in the way we say it to each other all the time. I really love you, i think your amazing in every single way."

I grab his hand and pull him to sit on the bed.

I interlock my hand with his.

"I_ really _love you too." I whisper.

He smiles and places his fore head on mine and our hands on my stomach.

For a few minutes we sit there breathing each other's air, absorbing each others love then i feel a light pressure in my womb.

I gasp.

Tobias' head whips up and i stare into his deep, ocean blue eyes, they dart around my face in shock.

"Was that?"

I nod.

"I think so."

Suddenly i'm overwhelmed by feelings and i burst into tears.

I quickly lift my shirt up and sit up straight.

Tobias pulls me back to the pillows and that's when i feel it again.

"Oh quick!"

I grab his hands and i place them down.

It kicks and keeps it foot against me.

I lift our hands and i see a little in print of one of our unborn child's foot.

"Wow," He stutters: "I'm speechless."

"It's beautiful." I gasp.

Tobias pokes the foot and it retreats back.

Suddenly 3 feet press against my womb in all different places.

"Ohhfff!" I clutch my stomach.

"You alright?" He laughs.

"I need to go to the toilet …"

"Hurry!" He shouts but i'm already half way there.

One more kick.

Another.

"Oh my god!" I walk back into the bedroom.

Tobias just laughs.

I lay down again and another kick.

I groan.

Tobias shuffles down and gently rests his head on my stomach and says:

"Umm excuse me little ones this is your father and you're currently in your mother's womb," His stubble gently scrapes my skin as he looks up at me.

"And i know you're busy growing and all but please do not hurt your mother or when you come out we'll drown you with tickles and kisses."

I laugh.

"Yeah so you better watch it." I add.

We both laugh.

The laughter dies down.

I sigh and Tobias' head raises and falls with my breaths.

My stomach gurgles and grumbles.

I groan.

"All this kicking has made me starving…"

"What do you feel like?" Tobias asks.

"No babe, you don't have to." I begin to stand. "i will."

He grabs my wrist.

"Yes i do. I told you before."

"MMM! Okay." I groan and then whip my head towards him.

I roll back on the bed and rest my head on his chest.

"What do you feel like?" He repeats.

"Shhhh…" I place my finger on his lips and i tightly wrap my arms around him.

He wraps tighter than i can.

He creates a protective cage around me.

I roll over on my side away from him and we spoon.

His large hands hug my stomach.

We lay there for minutes or maybe hours for all i know.

Either i feel asleep or i got 40 winks, i don't know.

"You know, i know the exact moment when you fell in love with me." He speaks.

"Do you just? When?"

"Knife-throwing, When you swapped for Al."

Al.

"Pff.. Whatever! You were a giant jerk that day!"

"What! I thought i was pretty smooth…"

I playfully elbow him.

He groans.

"Ouch."

"_You know Tris i'm getting a little tired waiting for you to catch on!" _I recite mocking him.

He muffles his laugh by laughing into my shoulder.

"You were such a douchebag." I add.

"What i had a major crush on you! Ahhh…. You were so gorgeous and brave. I got you in the end didn't i?" He kisses my shoulder.

"Yeah, Well i was pretty gorgeous telling you to shut up and when i punched you. You little lovestruck pansy cake."

"Hey! I was pretty hot throwing them knifes though?"

I scoff as i roll on my back.

"Don't flatter yourself! Okay yes, you were hot."

"Yes!" He shouts.

I laugh.

"Nope i fell in love with you at the ferris wheel."

"Yeah when i saved your life!"

"Yes your pretty amazing…" I give up.

We gaze into each other's eye and baby strikes again.

"I don't know if i can handle this happening all the time."

"I think it's beautiful, that what you consume is transformed into a vital life nourishing substance and your womb is always ready to be transformed into a cosy incubator for the creation of two people by two people. And that the creating begins with love and all that love results in a little, tiny human with all the traits and looks combined."

"Now Tobias, don't get all Erudite on me."

He scoffs.

"It's just a thought." He answers.

"Well i think it's a beautiful and wistful thought."

He kisses my cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks.

What do i feel like?

"Tuna mornè."

"For breakfast."

"Dude, i'm friggin pregnant. Yes?"

"Anything for you master."

"Hey, i am the bearer of your children." I clutch my stomach.

"Okay." He groans.

He kisses me and springs up.

"Your food will be with you shortly." He pretends to be a waiter.

I giggle and off he skips.

Tobias came in about 30 minutes later with a delicious bowl of tuna mornè.

I nodded off for that time then.

Tobias said when he shook me awake i was saying something about a baby boy and it crying in the room next door.

"I don't remember having a dream."

"Well, it will properly come to you later." Tobias says as he lays next to me.

I rest the bowl of tuna pasta on my belly.

"What do you think it means?" i ask him eager to know.

"I don't know but it properly means nothing." He shrugs it off like its nothing.

But me, i'm not convinced, my curious nature strikes again.

I hum.

Tobias must sense my pondering because he says:

"Tris, it's nothing. it's okay, don't worry your little pregnant head off. Just enjoy it." He kisses the side of my head.

I grin at the expression and term he uses.

"Alright." i respond.

I'll give it a thought later.

"So you still haven't told me." I say.

"What?" He asks when he grabs my fork and steals some pasta.

"What Nina had to say."

"Oh yeah she said:" He looks up at the ceiling as if to remember it. "Arr… You have to take 2 of the big pregnancy supplement tablets and 3 of the small ones."

What about what the twins are?

"And?" I probe.

"What?" He grins to be hiding something.

"Fraternal or identical?"

"Ohhhh….." He wonders like he's forgotten it.

"Tobias?!" I shout.

"Hang on…" He puts a finger to my lips.

"Wait… I've got it!"

"Tell me you turd!"

"Turd?" He questions.

"Yes! Tell me!" I shout.

"Okay! Okay!" He flings his hands up in surrendence.

"Fraternal."

Okay so either 2 girls, 2 boys or 1 girl and 1 boy.

"Okay then." I chirp.

I look at the time. 11:26 am.

I jump off the bed and stick my arm for Tobias.

"Come on! Lets go and catch up with the gang!" I demand.

He groans and rolls around.

"Do we have to?"

"Why don't you want to see them?"

"Well…" He crawls towards me. " I was thinking we could do something else." He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him.

I would but if i do, i'll be extremely tired and i have to tell Christina about the first kicks and about them being fraternal.

My knees are on the edge of the bed and Tobias sits up to be eye level with me.

But he's still to tall so he looks down at me.

"No."

"Come on." He whispers

He begins to kiss my neck.

It sends a rush down there and he continues.

I let out an uncontrollable moan and my hands hug his back.

I know i don't want to do this but i can't stop.

His knees shuffle down and he guides my body to a tilt and slowly rests me down.

Another moan escapes.

I begin to react and i move my hands over him.

I wrap my legs around his.

He slowly runs his hand down my body.

When his hand reaches my stomach one of the babies kick and thats what snaps me out of it.

I turn my head out of the kiss and mumble:

"Stop."

But Tobias doesn't stop.

He brings his lips to mine.

I start to get back into it.

No, Tobias disobeyed me when i said stop and he is continuing of his own pleasure.

"Stop it!" I mange to shout with his lips presses hard to mine.

He stops and lifts his head up to look at me.

His dark eyes stare into mine.

He looks confused and he scowls like his disgusted.

He mumbles something sounding apologetic.

He rolls off me and swings his legs off the bed and walks out to the lounge room.

"Tobias!" i call.

He mopes back in and his eyes wander to anywhere but my face.

I stand up and walk over to him.

"Stop moping around. It's no big deal."

He mumbles something but stops when i softly press my lips to his.

I slowly linger off his lips.

"I love you." I say as i press one hand to his face.

"I love you too." He covers my small hand with his.

"Come on, get dressed." He says.

I nod.

I walk towards the walk-in wardrobe and look for my favourite v-neck black t-shirt.

Tobias walks in not too long after and grabs some clothes.

He slips his top off and i see his tattooed back.

Even though i have seen it so many times i still love seeing it because it reminds me of when we first fell in love.

He slips on a fresh t-shirt and ruffles his hair up.

I begin to get changed.

I slide my long t-shirt dress off and replaces that with my v-neck.

It starts to feel uncomfortable and i turn to the mirror and notice why.

It's too tight.

I groan.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks fully dressed.

"It's too tight."

He laughs and signals for me to wait.

He walks back in a minute later with a black, no surprises there, piece of clothing.

He passes it to me with a grin.

It's a maternity t-shirt with elastic on the sides so it stretches ethically for my stomach.

"Thank you." I respond.

I try it on and it feels much better than tight t-shirts.

I change into my black elastic jeggings and tie up the laces of my combat boots and we head out the door.

"Hey guys!" I shout from a couple of meters from the gang's table.

We get a couple of cheery greetings thrown back from everyone except from Christina.

She looks depressed.

We sit in-between a glum Chris and a elated Marlene.

"Wow, Tris! Your glowing! You look gorgeous." Marlene compliments.

I feel myself blush.

"Thanks."

"See told you." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I look at Chris and she stares at her empty plate and she idly scrapes her fork across the plate.

I need to ask her what's wrong.

"I'm starving! Chris, come with me?"

She responds to her name and looks at me.

It's then i notice that she has dark pits under her eyes of exhaustion and the lack of her usual makeup.

She looks terrible.

She mumbles something and stands up.

I rest my hand on Tobias' shoulder and push up to stand.

I quickly whisper in Tobias' ear:

"Don't tell them about the first kicks yet. Okay?"

He nods and kisses my cheek.

I jog to catch up with Chris who is almost of way cross the room.

I clutch her hand and drag her outside to the railing above the chasm.

"Tris? What are you doing?" She questions as we walk.

I look around to see if anyone is nearby but no one is within at least 6 meters.

"Alright. Spill it. Why are you gloomy?" I demand.

"What do you mean?" She puts on a fake smile and fidgets around.

You can easily tell when see is lying, that is if she does, but she only does if it's something big.

"Chris, i'm your best friend. I know when something is up. You can tell me anything, remember?"

She groans and shifts her weight to her other leg and looks around.

"Chris?" I probe.

"Okay! Okay." She shouts.

She looks toward the chasm and says:

"I'm pregnant."

What?!

Christina pregnant?

That's something good, so why is she sad?

**OHHHHHH! Bombshell! So, let me know what you think?! Comment anything you want you would like to see as reactions, the future of the baby (whether she keeps it or not) and anything else you have in mind. Also let me know what you think of the first kicks and anything else in this chapter. I can only make this story better if i know what it lacks in, so tell me! I don't mind whether it's constructive or not, I can take it! **

**Having said that, thank you soooo much for your responses, they really make my day. And i know i don't update as often as i first did but i have been SUPER busy! ALSO MY INTERNET IS SUPER SLOW. I FIND IT REALLY HARD TO UPDATE CAUSE MY COMPUTER IS NEVER WORKING SO WHEN I UPDATE IT WILL BE WHENEVER I CAN! IM SO SORRY! :I have been trying to write as much as possible but it's really hard, but i am trying i promise! Thanks so much for your support it really means a lot.**

**ALSO BIG NEWS!: I might be beginning a divergent high school fan fiction! But please don't get your hopes up it may take a while! School is beginning again soon so i will be even more busy but this story will be my first preference, i promise! As well as the latter please comment about that too! Any ideas to make it different to all the other fantastic high school ones, please, let me know! **

**I really can't thank you guys enough, i really love you guys, so please do that one thing for me. It will only take like 3 minutes so go ahead!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 24**

**Tris POV**

_"I'm pregnant."_

_What?!_

_Christina pregnant? _

_That's something good, so why is she sad?_

"What?!" I shout.

"Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!"

I'm flooded by shock and questions.

"Why are you only just telling me now?! How many weeks are you?! When did find out?!" My mouth is like a floodgate that has just opened.

"Shhh… Calm down. I found out like exact day you found you were having twins and-" I don't let her finish.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't want to ruin your news." She looks toward the chasm again.

"What!? I wouldn't of cared! Christina, you're my best friend. I don't care. It's great news. We can do this together." I grab her hand.

She groans and looks at me.

She slightly smiles and i see a tear roll down her cheek.

She begins to sob.

"Hey? What's wrong? It's alright." I pull her in for a hug.

"Will do…esn't w…wwwant any k…ids." She sobs.

"Hey it's okay. We'll work this out."

She sobs for a few more minutes and i notice she hasn't answer one of my questions.

"How many weeks?" I softly say.

She waits a while then takes a deep breath.

"10."

"What?! Oh my gosh Christina! 10 weeks and you tell me now!? Why?" I can't believe it.

"Tris! I…I…" Her bottom lip threatens.

"I understand. It's okay." I comfort.

She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"How do i look?" She asks.

I remember i asked Tobias the same thing during fear simulations.

"Tough as nails." I say.

She smiles.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Four."

"Secret safe with me, Candor." I respond.

"Alright, Stiff"

"Lets go. Act normal."

"I'll try." She sighs.

"Come on pregnant buddy." I joke.

On the way back to the table we quickly grab a blueberry muffin with a dab of tomato sauce on top because we were craving. Pregnancy issue. Shut up.

Christina quickly chews the tomato sauce affected areas, while i leave it till we get back.

I throw my leg over the bench and lace my fingers in-between Tobias'.

I suddenly get the urge to say:

"I just wanted to let you know, I love you." I whisper into Tobias' ear.

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised and lips pouted.

"What's wrong with you?" He stirs.

"Shut up." I turn my head back to the gang and i only just realise that they stopped talking and are staring at the two of us.

They look expectantly.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"We were hoping to see a little action. " Uriah honestly answers.

Then i hear a familiar, crude voice that i would of wanted to never hear again. Peter.

He stalks around and stands facing me behind Uriah and Lynn.

"Yeah, you know maybe a bit of tongue? Boob grabbing? Or maybe just getting it off right here? You must be good at that, Slut. A little birdie told me our instructor, your boyfriend sorry, knocked you up and got you pregnant."

"Fuck off." I mumble.

"Ohhhhh! Feisty mama! Don't go into early labour." Peter exclaims.

"She said, fuck off, Peter." Shaunna speaks up. "So, Fuck. Off." She stands and faces him.

I look at Tobias and i see a storm brewing.

"Oh so what now the stiff can't even protect herself?"

"Walk away now." Lynn says slowly while standing.

She turns to face him, she pulls out her pocket knife and stabs it into wooden table.

"And nobody gets hurt." She continues.

"Hey now, violence never solved anything. I just came to talk."

"Yeah right Peter. What do you want?" Will grumbles.

I wonder does Will know that he is an expectant father?

Wait, it is Will right?

I hope so.

I glance over at Chris and she is biting her fingernail and glaring at Peter.

"I just wanted to congratulate Four and Tris on conceiving a deranged child together. So congratulations."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Tobias yells.

He stands up and lobs his legs over the bench and strides over to Peter.

"What the fuck! Did you just say!?" He shouts even louder.

It is a deafening sound and a vicious sight.

The usual rowdy, loud cafeteria comes to a silence and all eyes watch.

I put my head in my hands.

_Don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid._

Peter whimpers and cowers into a shell.

"Deranged child?" Tobias scowls.

He smothers Peter with his bigger frame.

"You asshole!" He shouts as he strikes Peter in the cheek.

I feel my scream leave my throat and gasps fill the air.

"Four!" I shout.

Panic rises in my gut as Peter retaliates and punches a blow to Tobias' eyebrow, it only narrowly misses his temple.

I throw my body out of the table and stand.

But my knees are too weak with fear and my head is spinning.

I begin to sprint towards Tobias but my knees collapse and i fall to my knees.

My knees slam against the concrete and i hear 2 screams and a familiar deep shout.

The last thing i see are his deep, blue eyes rushing towards me.

I feel a bang and,

I'm out.

**Gahhh! I didn't even plan for this to happen! So what do you think? Christina's 10 weeks pregnant, Peter's a pig, Tobias is protective yet violent (respectively) &amp; Tris is unconscious. How much drama could you want? Make sure you review, Fav and follow. Keep reading to find out what happens!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 24**

**Tris POV**

_"I'm pregnant."_

_What?!_

_Christina pregnant? _

_That's something good, so why is she sad?_

"What?!" I shout.

"Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!"

I'm flooded by shock and questions.

"Why are you only just telling me now?! How many weeks are you?! When did find out?!" My mouth is like a floodgate that has just opened.

"Shhh… Calm down. I found out like exact day you found you were having twins and-" I don't let her finish.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't want to ruin your news." She looks toward the chasm again.

"What!? I wouldn't of cared! Christina, you're my best friend. I don't care. It's great news. We can do this together." I grab her hand.

She groans and looks at me.

She slightly smiles and i see a tear roll down her cheek.

She begins to sob.

"Hey? What's wrong? It's alright." I pull her in for a hug.

"Will do…esn't w…wwwant any k…ids." She sobs.

"Hey it's okay. We'll work this out."

She sobs for a few more minutes and i notice she hasn't answer one of my questions.

"How many weeks?" I softly say.

She waits a while then takes a deep breath.

"10."

"What?! Oh my gosh Christina! 10 weeks and you tell me now!? Why?" I can't believe it.

"Tris! I…I…" Her bottom lip threatens.

"I understand. It's okay." I comfort.

She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"How do i look?" She asks.

I remember i asked Tobias the same thing during fear simulations.

"Tough as nails." I say.

She smiles.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Four."

"Secret safe with me, Candor." I respond.

"Alright, Stiff"

"Lets go. Act normal."

"I'll try." She sighs.

"Come on pregnant buddy." I joke.

On the way back to the table we quickly grab a blueberry muffin with a dab of tomato sauce on top because we were craving. Pregnancy issue. Shut up.

Christina quickly chews the tomato sauce affected areas, while i leave it till we get back.

I throw my leg over the bench and lace my fingers in-between Tobias'.

I suddenly get the urge to say:

"I just wanted to let you know, I love you." I whisper into Tobias' ear.

He looks at me with one eyebrow raised and lips pouted.

"What's wrong with you?" He stirs.

"Shut up." I turn my head back to the gang and i only just realise that they stopped talking and are staring at the two of us.

They look expectantly.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"We were hoping to see a little action. " Uriah honestly answers.

Then i hear a familiar, crude voice that i would of wanted to never hear again. Peter.

He stalks around and stands facing me behind Uriah and Lynn.

"Yeah, you know maybe a bit of tongue? Boob grabbing? Or maybe just getting it off right here? You must be good at that, Slut. A little birdie told me our instructor, your boyfriend sorry, knocked you up and got you pregnant."

"Fuck off." I mumble.

"Ohhhhh! Feisty mama! Don't go into early labour." Peter exclaims.

"She said, fuck off, Peter." Shaunna speaks up. "So, Fuck. Off." She stands and faces him.

I look at Tobias and i see a storm brewing.

"Oh so what now the stiff can't even protect herself?"

"Walk away now." Lynn says slowly while standing.

She turns to face him, she pulls out her pocket knife and stabs it into wooden table.

"And nobody gets hurt." She continues.

"Hey now, violence never solved anything. I just came to talk."

"Yeah right Peter. What do you want?" Will grumbles.

I wonder does Will know that he is an expectant father?

Wait, it is Will right?

I hope so.

I glance over at Chris and she is biting her fingernail and glaring at Peter.

"I just wanted to congratulate Four and Tris on conceiving a deranged child together. So congratulations."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Tobias yells.

He stands up and lobs his legs over the bench and strides over to Peter.

"What the fuck! Did you just say!?" He shouts even louder.

It is a deafening sound and a vicious sight.

The usual rowdy, loud cafeteria comes to a silence and all eyes watch.

I put my head in my hands.

_Don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid._

Peter whimpers and cowers into a shell.

"Deranged child?" Tobias scowls.

He smothers Peter with his bigger frame.

"You asshole!" He shouts as he strikes Peter in the cheek.

I feel my scream leave my throat and gasps fill the air.

"Four!" I shout.

Panic rises in my gut as Peter retaliates and punches a blow to Tobias' eyebrow, it only narrowly misses his temple.

I throw my body out of the table and stand.

But my knees are too weak with fear and my head is spinning.

I begin to sprint towards Tobias but my knees collapse and i fall to my knees.

My knees slam against the concrete and i hear 2 screams and a familiar deep shout.

The last thing i see are his deep, blue eyes rushing towards me.

I feel a bang and,

I'm out.

**Gahhh! I didn't even plan for this to happen! So what do you think? Christina's 10 weeks pregnant, Peter's a pig, Tobias is protective yet violent (respectively) &amp; Tris is unconscious. How much drama could you want? Make sure you review, Fav and follow. Keep reading to find out what happens!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 25**

**Tris POV**

_But my knees are too weak with fear and my head is spinning._

_I begin to sprint towards Tobias but my knees collapse and i fall to knees._

_My knees slam against the concrete and i hear 2 screams and a familiar deep shout._

_The last thing i see are his deep, blue eyes rushing towards me._

_I feel a bang and,_

_I'm out._

"Are you ready Tris?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

I see nothing but darkness.

"Welcome back Tris." The unfamiliar, comforting voice greets.

The lights lift and sting my closed eyes.

I hear nothing.

After a while i hear some grumbles and shuffling.

I open my eyes.

White.

That is all i see.

My eyes adjust.

"Tris!" A voice shouts.

I look around.

I'm in a hospital.

I don't remember getting here.

"She's awake!"

2 woman rush toward me.

Christina and Marlene.

Their arms erupt and fumble for my body.

"You're alive." Christina sighs.

Marlene presses a button above my head.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know." A tight, weak voice comes from somewhere.

That's me.

What happened? Why am i here?

I sit up and see more bodies.

Lynn, Uriah &amp; Shaunna all leaning up against each other sleeping.

Zeke is stretched across the small couch.

And the most comforting face, Tobias, sitting up asleep in the chair.

His face is passive, but i notice something else, he has a bruised cheek, cut lip and a small bandage on his right eyebrow.

"Tobias!" I shout.

He begins to stir and his eyes flutter open.

"Tobias!" I repeat.

His eyes lock onto mine and shock hits him.

"Tris!"

He rushes towards me and his arms wrap my whole body.

"You're okay."

He pulls back and looks at me.

Tears stream down my cheeks and tears fill his eyes.

"I love you, Tris." He says as he reaches for my cheek.

"I love you too." I respond shakily.

Our lips collide and i pull his body closer to mine.

After a while of being like that, a new voice begins.

"So Tris, you must be feeling better." A woman in white enters the room.

I shuffle over to the other side of bed but i notice my body aches and a pain in my legs.

Tobias sits down next to me and grips my hand as tight as he can.

I nod.

"Hello, i'm your doctor, Eliza Jackson."

"Hello." I softly say.

I feel a movement in my stomach and remember.

"Are the babies okay?!" I cry.

"Yes Tris, they're fine." Tobias mutters as he squeezes my hand.

My body swamps with relief.

"In fact, they've never been better. They were having a jolly good time, somersaults and all." Dr. Jackson states.

I grin and feel a giggle come over me.

"Thats good." I whisper.

I take a deep breath and rub my enlarged stomach.

"Your partner here has been pretty worried about you, You worried everyone."

I look up at Tobias and he grins and nods at me.

I feel questions flood me.

"How long have i been out?" I ask.

"Three days." Dr. Jackson answers.

Three days. Wow.

By now the whole gang surrounds my bed.

I notice that they are all wearing the same clothes as the last time i saw them.

"Hey guys."

Everyone greets and smiles at me.

"Well, i'll leave you to your catching up but after that-" She turns to face my friends.

"I'll have to ask you to please leave, so Tris can get some rest."

The gang nods in agreement and Chris grins widely at me.

I wonder if she has told everyone.

Tobias squeezes my hand and i wonder if thats means him too.

Dr. Jackson turns back towards me and says:

"Then we'll discuss what will happened, when you get released and any other questions. Okay?" She smiles reassuringly.

"Okay, but can Tobias stay in here with me?" I ask.

She purses her lips tightly.

"For comfort." I convince.

"Well you will be staying here the night so he can stay here with you. I will bring in some more bed linen and he can sleep on the couch." She agrees.

I nod and she leaves the room.

Christina walks forward first and hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Tobias stands up and walks out to Dr. Jackson.

I can't tell what their saying but they must be referring to me by their glances and hand gestures.

"Me too." I idly answer.

"I told them" She whispers.

"Really?" I whisper shout.

She nods and grins so they must of taken it well.

"I'll talk to you later, get some rest."

Next is Will.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah, Hey." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations." I say.

He grins and nods.

"Thanks. Get better."

Chris waves to me and they walk out.

Tobias walks back and smiles reassuring at me and walks over to talk to Zeke.

"Hey Tris." Shaunna greets with Lynn by her side.

"Don't worry, we kicked Peter ass." Lynn remarks.

I laugh.

But why?

"That makes me feel better." I joke.

"Alright well we better go.'

"Alright see ya." I farewell.

Marlene squeezes the air out of me with her hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I sigh.

"Whoops, Sorry." Marlene apologises.

"God Mar, i think she's had enough death scares for the week." Uriah comments.

"Hey Uri."

"How ya feeling?" He asks.

"Good."

He looks over his shoulder at a hovering Dr. Jackson at the door.

"Argh, she has been so boooooring."

I laugh at his expression.

"She's just jealous about the awesome friends i have."

Marlene giggles.

"Thanks Tris. Come on Uriah." Marlene says.

"Alright See ya Tris." Uriah calls from across as Marlene pulls him out.

"Hey darling, how ya feeling?" Zeke endears.

"Darling?" I inquire.

"Well, i am your fiancé's best man." He bows with his arm rolling.

I chuckle.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tobias speaks up.

Tobias sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey! Well i am your BFF!" Zeke states.

"Yeah i guess you are." Tobias mutters.

"You know you love me." Zeke puts his hand to his heart.

We all laugh.

"You should of seen this bloke, Tris," Zeke refers to Tobias. "He was a blubbering baby.'

"Was not!" Tobias pouts.

"Was too!"

"Right thats it." Tobias states.

He grabs Zeke by the shoulders and tackles him to the ground.

They grunt and at one point Zeke yelps.

I laugh uncontrollably.

A nurse with purple hair and three rings in her eyebrow walks by and shouts:

"Hey hey hey! No violence in a hospital!"

"Don't worry they mean well." I say between laughs.

"I don't care!"

The 'boys' stand up and brush themselves off.

The nurse walks off and we snicker.

"Well, i better be off."

Zeke walks over and hugs me and plants a friendly kiss on my cheek.

"Ohhh you're feeling affectionate are we?" I ask.

"Friends." He flings his arms up.

"Might have to get Tobias to kick your ass for that. Plus i am pregnant with his children so it's a bit late for second thoughts. Although…" I tease.

"Ha-ha." Tobias rolls his eyes.

We laugh.

I sit up.

"Come here." I summon.

Tobias shuffles forward and i wrap my small, stubby arms around his broad body.

"Nah, I like him, he'll do though until i find better." I joke.

Tobias scoffs.

"Well then…" He plays along.

"Just kidding, I adore you." I give him a peck on his cheek.

"No, i think i've kicked Zeke's ass enough today." Tobias states.

"I think so." He agrees.

"Well," Zeke sighs. "I better head off or otherwise i'm going to vomiting because of how perfect your relationship is."

We laugh.

If only he knew about how our relationship is so _not_ perfect at times.

"Get well." And he walks out the door.

Now it's Tobias and I.

"So…" I stretch out my limbs.

"How are you feeling?" Tobias grabs my hand.

"Well i have been asked that about 6 times today but, i feel better that you said it."

He scoffs.

I move over.

"Here, lay down" I suggest.

He lays down next to me and puts his hand to my stomach.

"Felt any more kicks?" He asks.

"No, but i have felt a few somersaults."

He sighs with a smile.

"They did an ultrasound. They're fine."

"So, i've been out for 3 days straight?"

"Yup. They thought you were going to wake up a couple of hours after the accident but you didn't want to."

"Well, you know how stubborn i am." I joke.

"Yeah, i know first hand." He smiles as he rolls his eyes.

"They had to give you a few drugs for you and the babies and at one point had to have you on a monitor with life-support on hand, just in case, Tris, I was so scared, i thought you weren't going to wake up." His voice breaks.

"I'm sorry." I rest my forehead on his.

I close my eyes.

We breathe the same air and we look at the same thing, each other, us, we are the same being, but in 2 different forms.

"No, i'm sorry." Tobias whispers.

"Why?"

"It's my fault."

And then i realise i don't even know what happened.

I remember Peter was there and was saying stuff but i can't remember anything past that.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were in the cafeteria eating brunch when Peter came over. He came over to congratulate us on our 'deranged' child, of course i got a little provoked and retaliated, i punched him and he punched back and…" He stops.

I exhale.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"You panicked and got up to stop me and as you ran over to me, your knees collapsed and on the way down you hit your head pretty hard on a table and you fell unconscious. You also hairline fractured your ankle."

"Shit." I whisper under my breath.

"Yeah, so that's why i'm sorry. But we can talk about your injuries tomorrow."

"Okay, and so that also explains why your face is bruised and bandaged."

He nods.

"Yeah."

"Did the babies get touched?" I ask.

"No, luckily I got there in time to protect your stomach. I was able to dive my hands underneath you so i sorta of caught you but you still hit your head."

"You're our hero." I say as i embrace him.

I place my head on his slow beating heart and use that as my rhythm to fall asleep.

"I love you and our unborn babies to the moon and back." He gently whispers.

Shock hits me.

That's what my mother used to say to us when she would tuck Caleb and I into bed.

I feel a pang of longing but then i realise that all i need is him, he is my everything.

"Get some sleep." He whispers as he caress my hair.

His voice is the last thing i hear.

**Hey! Hey! You like it?! Yeah!? Ha ha! SO Tobias is hero as usual and we still love him as usual and he's hot as usual! HAHA! Im in a giggling mood so if you're not here are some giggles for you!: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA4HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH6AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If anyone noticed some shipping in there I shout you out! Comment if you did! Anyway you should be happy because of this chapter is simply gorgeous (If i do say so myself!) I don't like to brag but you know, it sorta is. **

**Okay if you're a Theo James Lover/Stalker (Which come on every divergent fangirl is.) I am currently watching BEDLAM! OMFG IT'S FOURKING AMAZING! Damn! He is so fine in it, it's just like "Okay, Where my love eye emoji at?" Whole time watching it i'm just like *drooling Dang! Daammmmmm! Yum! Dam he can be my plumber/mechanic/lifesaver/mental boyfriend anytime! If you know what i'm talking about click that review box right now and if you have watched anything with Theo in it (Apart from Divergent of course!) also click that box. OMG! You guys must watch the downtown abbey episode he's in, its is hilarious! It's first season, episode 3 so open youtube and start watching. **

**KEMAL PAMUK!**

**"I am in the grip of madness." You'll understand if you watch it.**

**Also i am getting golden boy soon so that's bound to be sexy, i mean good… #TheoJamesismybae **

**Anyway enough of me, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xx**

**~Olivia Prior**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 26**

**Tris POV**

_I feel a pang of longing but then i realise that all i need is him, he is my everything._

_"Get some sleep." He whispers as he caress my hair._

_His voice is the last thing i hear._

I hear soft mumbles outside the door of my hospital room.

I take a deep breath, stretch, rub my stomach and sit up.

I look around and notice i am alone.

I look down at the couch and see that the linen has been folded with a pillow on top.

Tobias must of woke up a while ago.

_What time is it?_

I throw the quilts off and lob my legs over the bed.

I slide down the edge of the bed and see a white cast plastered to my left foot.

I rest my hands on the bed and push down as i try to walk.

It stings with pain but it's bearable.

I run out of bed to cling to but i continue limping towards the door.

I get halfway across the room when the doorknob begins to turn.

_Shit!_

I can't let anyone see me trying to walk on a fractured foot.

I try to quickly walk back to the bed but i misplace my footing and down i go.

"Ompf!" I gasp.

I whip my head around to the door and see a familiar face looking down at me confused.

"Tris? What are you doing?…" Tobias asks.

"Good morning!" I pathetically try to cover up why i'm scooting around on my butt on a hospital floor.

"Good afternoon." He corrects as he walks over to me.

He goes behind me and lifts me up underneath the shoulders so i'm standing.

"Hello." He kisses me softly.

"Hey."

"Tris, what are you doing out of bed? And why are you walking on a fractured foot?" He says gently but with a stern look.

"I wanted to stretch and check out my foot." I answer.

"You know you"re meant to be in bed."

He tucks some floating hair behind my ear.

I sigh and surrender.

"Alright, are you gonna help me or not?"

He looks down at me and with a jerk of his eyebrows, he lifts me up into bridal style.

I shriek quietly and laugh into his manly freshly smelling, thick shoulder.

He must of had a shower here at the hospital.

He gently lays me down and pulls the blanket over my body.

He kisses my forehead with his warm hand pressed to my cheek and pulls a chair closer to the bed and slumps into it.

I reach for his hand and he takes it.

"Have a good sleep?" He inquires.

"Yeah, how long did i sleep for?"

"Ummm," He checks his watch. "You fell asleep at around 11 pm and its 2 now." He grins.

"Oh god."

"You slept like a baby." His chuckle fills the still air.

"I think it's because the babies." I groan.

"Well you only have 25 weeks left of it. 5 and a half more months."

"What?! That's ages away…"

"Well just think, in that time we'll be holding two beautiful, gorgeous babies." He kisses my hand.

My face wears the widest grin.

"I can't wait." I grin.

He stands and leans over the bed and brings his nose to mine.

"Me neither."

He takes my face in his large palms and brushes his lips to mine and we kiss into the unknown but familiar future.

After a minute he pulls away but rests his forehead to mine.

"Dr. Jackson said that you can have a shower here but i'll have to help you in there because your ankle and you're still weak. Okay?"

I grin.

"i don't mind."

He chuckles.

"Alright then."

He walks over to the other side of the room and wheels the wheelchair over to the bed.

"Dr. Jackson said around the hospital, you'll be on this."

I laugh.

"Dey see me rollin, dey hatin." I sing.

Tobias chuckles and looks at me serious but lets a smile creep to his face.

"Come on." He sighs.

He pulls the blankets off me and slides his hands one under my knees and one around my back.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me up.

I stretch my head to his face and kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I say softly.

His brings my forehead up to his face and kisses it.

"I love you too."

He gently sets me down on my feet in front of the wheelchair and he helps me down into it.

"But what clothes will I change into?" I ask.

"Well yesterday i went back to the house and i had a shower and grab some clothes." He explains as he begins to wheel me.

"Oh okay."

He wheels me to the door and pushes the door open with his foot.

The bright lights blur my eyes and warm my bones.

Nurses and patients buzz around us as Tobias tries wheeling me out the way and it reminds me when we ran and dodged our way through here for the first ultrasound.

I smile at the thought and his voice wakes me up from my daydream.

"Tris?! Tris?… Anyone there?" Tobias asks.

I snap out of it and realise i am facing an open shower with rails on the walls around it.

Tobias shuts the door and flicks the lights on.

I give a little giggle and Tobias grins at me.

"Up we get."

He walks back over to me and grabs me underneath my shoulders.

I slap my hands against his back as i squeeze his torso for a hug.

He pushes his hands around my back and leans down and squeezes me back.

"Thank you." I whisper.

He doesn't say anything but he breathes in deeply.

I rest my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

I feel his chest rise and fall.

I loosen my grip and he leans back.

"I'm sorry, Tris…" His eyes wander.

"You've already said sorry. Its okay." I reassure.

"No Tris, it isn't. Its my fault. If i just ignored him he would of gone away. I put all of us in danger, you were trying to stop me. What if it happens again?"

He's right.

"Come on, i stink. I need a shower."

He smiles but it doesn't meet his eyes.

"First, you need to put this plastic bag on your foot, you can't get the plaster wet."

He helps me put it on.

I sling an arm around his shoulders and he walks me over underneath the shower.

He spins me around and undoes the buttons on my hospital gown.

He reaches mid back and the cold air makes me shiver.

"You okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, just cold."

_Either that or you undressing me._

I smile to myself.

The gown slips off my shoulders and the cold autumn wafts upon my naked body.

"God, you infatuate me, Tris." He softly states.

I blush and look down at his feet.

"Focus on the task at hand please." I giggle.

He sighs and smiles.

"Okay." He agrees.

I walk over to the railing and and Tobias twists the shower taps.

The warm water heats my cold bones and relaxes my sore muscles.

…..

"One foot through, and the other." His cheerful laugh fills my empty room.

"Get used to this, _Dad._" I put the emphasis on dad.

Tobias grins and bits down on his bottom lip.

"Come on, t-shirt time. Arms up."

I fling my arms up and Tobias slides my top down.

It stretches across my stomach and leaves a gap of skin showing.

"Ugh! I feel so fat!" I whine.111

"Tris, you're not fat. You're carrying our 2 children right now, please don't think that." He looks at me sternly.

_God he looks so good right now._

I quickly peck him on the lips.

"I swear if we weren't in a hospital right now…" I think out loud.

He flashes his gorgeous, white teeth to me.

"Here," He passes me one of his spare shirts. "Wear this."

I swap shirts.

He's scent surrounds me.

Its like 3 sizes bigger than me but i love wearing his shirts.

"Thanks."

"Alright, lay down and get some rest for a couple of hours and you'll be discharged." He softly explains.

"Yes! I finally get to go home."

"Get used to it, _Mum._" Tobias jokes.

"That hospital visit I'm not looking forward to…" I express.

He gently laughs and throws his head back.

"Get some rest." He recovers.

He cups my head and kisses my forehead.

"Stay with me?" I ask.

"Always."

"I love you."

"I adore you too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 27**

**Tris POV**

**16 weeks**

"Tris….." Tobias says groggily. "Go to sleep…"

I thrown my leg across the other side of the bed and throw my pillow to the ground.

"I can't." I whine.

I've been back from hospital for 2 days now.

And been trying to get to sleep for 5 hours.

It's 1:34 am.

Tobias groans and lobs his arms around me.

I turn on my side and lift my knees up.

I always love him being the bigger spoon.

The pressure in my womb begins again and babies kick the house down.

"Uh-uh. Babies no like."

He sighs.

He lies flat on his back.

I spin and lay against him.

No pressure. No kicks.

I wrap my leg over his knees, slide my arms over his chest and stomach to fit in his waist.

He slots his arm around my back and rests his hand on my thigh.

"Don't. Move." I command.

"Night, Tris." He turns his head and kisses my nose.

I close my eyes and wrap tighter.

"Have a good sleep?" Tobias leans against the toilet door frame.

"Ugh." I answer as i flush the toilet.

"What was wrong?" He queries.

"I don't know but it sucked."

He laughs as i dry my hands.

"Thank you for being my pillow."

I limp over to him and rest my arms on his shoulders.

"That is quite alright."

I look over to the bed and its thrown pillows and ruffled quilts.

I walk over and slowly bend down to pick up the pillows.

We both walk over the bed and start to make it.

"Maybe you should see Dr. Proudman about it." Tobias suggests as I pull the sheet up.

"Our next appointment is in 2 days isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just ask then." He walks back over to me.

"Okay sweetie."

He kisses me and strokes my stomach.

"And how are they?' He grips my hand.

"Active."

"Well, thats good."

"And also a tad annoying but yes good."

"Come on, i'll make you breakfast."

"Crutches please." I ask as he walks over to grab them.

"Only 2 more days on these."

"Yay. God, they're such a pain."

I hop over to the island bench and sit down.

"What will it be?" Tobias asks facing towards me, elbows on bench.

"Ummm just surprise me."

"Okay." He leans across the bench and kisses me.

My insides go all floppy.

I watch as he walks the pantry and pulls out some flour and a couple of other ingredients.

_Pancakes. Yum._

My mind starts to wonder.

"Do you think we need a bigger apartment?" I ask out of the blue.

"Wha-What?" Tobias stumbles.

**Ugh i'm sorry guys, this is such a short chapter but i havent been feeling well and been too busy with school. SORRY! **

**I'll try to update next weekend.**

**Be brave, Insurgentz.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 28**

**Tris POV**

_My mind starts to wonder._

_"Do you think we need a bigger apartment?" I ask out of the blue. _

_"Wha-What?" Tobias stumbles._

"Yeah, you know." I add.

"Why?"

"Well, we are going to have two mini us's running around so…"

"Umm yeah. Your right but maybe we could just revamp the place. Baby proofing and some renovations here and there." Tobias suggests.

"Okay!" I chirp.

I sigh and think about anything and everything when a plate of pancakes with strawberries and Nutella slide in front of me and hands slip on my waist from behind.

I hum and tilt my head back on his thick shoulder.

I spin around and pull him as tight as i can for a hug.

My head slams against his broad chest.

My ear listening to the thump of his heart and his fingers curling in my hair, this is what I want, always.

His big hands slide down my back and curves and stop at my tailbone.

I wrap my legs around his waist and cross my arms around his neck and pull myself off the chair.

I hang off him and lift my fore head to his and rub my nose with his.

We stay like this for a few seconds until i feel a twinge of pain in my stomach.

An unintentional "uh" sound comes out my mouth.

I drop my weight so i can stand.

The pain continues as i slide down Tobias.

"Tris?" Tobias queries.

I land my feet on the ground and stand up straight.

I feel my stomach muscles contract and harden.

I pout and slowly exhale.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

I don't answer i just focus on whats going on.

My back darts with pain and i bend over.

_What is going on?_

It slowly starts to fade away but hits back even harder.

I let out a hard groan and lean back.

"Tris?! Tell me what's happening!" Tobias instructs.

I grip his shoulders and use him for support.

"I don't know!" I wail.

"What can i do!?" He hustles.

"I don't know!" I shout even louder.

I fall into him and gnaw on his arm to help with the pain.

Tobias stutters and fumbles for my body.

He carefully runs me over to the couch and lays me down.

I lift my knees up to my chest and lay sidewards.

_Deep breaths, Tris._

It fades away for good now.

I sigh and expand my limbs out.

"Better?!" Tobias asks concerned.

"Yes." I answer as i open my eyes.

I stretch my arms out towards him and groan.

He scoops him arms under my body and hugs me.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I'm not sure but it felt like period pains.-"

Then it hits me, I remember reading about Braxton hick contractions feeling like them.

I sigh.

"Braxton hick contraction. Thats what it was." I explain.

I put a hand to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

I squeeze my arms around his torso.

"Come here." He whispers softly.

With a grunt he lifts me up gently.

"I won't be able to do this for much longer!" He adds with a laugh and another grunt.

"Oh come on! You're strong!" I giggle.

He lays me down on the bed and walks over to the other side of the bed.

I lift my shirt over my stomach and i massage it.

You can finally tell that I'm pregnant.

My skin tightly wraps over and my belly button is beginning to poke out.

In about a months time i won't be able to see my toes.

"Getting pretty big now." Tobias states.

He shuffles forward with his legs crossed.

I push my self up and face him so we sit across from each other knees touching.

"It feels like every night i wake up and I double." I add.

"Well you are carrying two human beings in there." He gestures.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"It sure is." He dazes.

We sit in silence but loud thoughts bounce off us.

"Felt any kicks lately?" Tobias breaks the silence.

"Yeah about half an hour ago."

He nods.

I take his hands and place his palms on my stomach.

He smiles with his eyes as i guide his hands to the sides and back again.

I feel the electricity between us and feel the sparks when he touches me.

I feel movement in my womb and Tobias snickers with joy.

He looks up at me and beams.

"Hey there little ones!" He coos.

I close my eyes and tune into the movement and feels of the present.

_Live in the moment._

**Ugh i know, i know really short chapter but I'm trying okay. I'm trying my hardest.**

**Please review, favourite and follow it inspires me to write. Im just not feeling it atm.**

**Xx**

**~Olivia Prior**

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 29**

_"Hey there little ones!" He coos._

_I close my eyes and tune into the movement and feels of the present._

_Live in the moment._

"Tris…. Tris." I wake to Tobias' whispers.

I flutter my eyes open.

"Hey." I groan.

I stretch my arms out and yawn.

"Whats up?" I ask.

"Breakfast."

I nod and throw the sheets over me.

"Nah its okay. I'll get it." He leans down and kisses me.

"How about with get brunch in the cafeteria?" I yawn out.

"Sure sweetie." Tobias smiles.

"Snuggle first?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Tobias comes over and lays next to me.

I turn to face him and he caresses my cheek.

I shuffle in and rest my head on his shoulder.

I smell his manly scent and he wraps his arms around me.

He kisses my forehead and picks me up.

"Lets go eat mama." He says as I squeal and fling around.

He cranes his head and kisses my stomach.

He heads towards the door, locks it and we walk to the cafeteria

We immediately spot the gang and walk over.

"Hey guys." I hum.

The gang greet us back.

I see that Shaunna is missing.

I look over at Christina who has her cheeks full of blueberry muffin.

"Sweetie, you might wanna slow down." Will says as he tries lowering the muffin.

Christina slaps his hand away and growls.

The whole group snicker.

"Chris? You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." She scoffs.

"Are you sure?" I question.

She sneers and her nostrils flare.

"UGH! Just leave me alone!" She storms out of the cafeteria.

Will begins to get up.

"No, i'll go." I say as I stand up.

"Are you sure?" Will asks.

"Yeah she needs somebody that will understand her." I say as I clutch my stomach.

He chuckles and nods.

I jog to catch up with her.

I walk out to the chasm and I see her leaning against the rail.

"Chris!" I shout.

She turns around to look at me.

I see tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

She sniffles and I give her a hug.

"Hey, It's okay." I try to calm her.

"Will… Just does…." She sniffles.

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Will just doesn't understand." She clearly speaks.

"What do you mean?" I ask while i push stray hairs from her face.

"He doesn't understand how hard it is. You know, the cravings, hormones, morning sickness. He thinks its just one big joke."

I give her a pitiful smile and a hug.

She begins to sob again.

"Shhhh…. Its okay." I soothe.

"You have Tobias. He's so caring and protective of you. Will… Will just isn't." She explains.

I'm so lucky and grateful to have him.

"Hey," I pull her face so i can look her in the eye. "I'll talk to him for you. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods and wipes her eyes clear.

We wait a minute before going back in.

"UGH! I just don't know what to do!" Shaunna shouts.

We sit back down with the rest of the group.

Tobias grips my thigh and my body freaks.

_Damn, I'm horny._

Tobias must of read my mind because when i smile back at him he winks.

_I have to find an excuse to get home asap._

"Whats wrong?" Chris asks Shaunna.

She must of came in while we were out.

And she's brought a surprise.

A baby.

"Well my aunty has just dumped my little niece on me tonight while Zeke and I were going to go to a party tonight." Shaunna explains.

"Hey. Its okay, there will be other parties." Zeke calms.

Then i get an idea.

I snap my head at Tobias and i have a huge grin on my face.

He raises his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"We'll take her!" I chirp.

"Wait Tris, what?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, it will be good practice!" I say.

"Are you sure Tris?" Shaunna asks excitement in her eyes.

"Yup." I confirm with a nod.

"Okay, her name is Lily, she's 3 months old and everything that you need is in the bottom of the pram. Wait, you guys have a cot right? Okay and if she cries she's either shat her pants, sleepy or hungry. When she's hungry add water to the milk powder and test it on your wrist and theres nappies and call us if theres anything wrong. We'll come pick her up in the morning. Holla!" Shaunna quickly spurges out.

"Yeah, everything should be fine." i answer.

"Tris, you are a life saviour! I love you! Mwah!" She kisses my cheek and her and Zeke and gone.

"Urrr… Well then." Uriah states.

I feel Tobias stroke my thigh.

I look at Tobias saying _Lets get out of here!_

He nods and i quickly stand up.

"Ummm, well we better get this little one settled in." I spurt.

"Yeah she's right." Tobias adds.

"Bye guys!" I say as i wheel Lily out with Tobias following me.

We get back to the apartment and i wheel Lily into the house.

She's fast asleep.

I spin on my heels to face Tobias.

"Fuck I'm horny." I state.

"Oh my god me too." He agrees.

He runs at me and kisses me.

My hands roam across his body.

We back up against the wall.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

I run short of breath and pull my head back.

He moves onto my neck and finds a nerve.

"Mmmm. Yeah Tobias right there!" I moan.

"You like that?" Tobias growls.

"Mmhmm." I sigh.

He runs us into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed.

He stands and i have my legs wrap around his waist.

We both rip our tops off.

I reach behind and fiddle around with my bra until it comes off.

Tobias leans down, kisses my forehead, nose, chin, neck, chest and stomach.

He works his way but up and stops at my neck.

I moan again.

"Oh yeah…"

And then something i didn't want to hear.

Lily.

Crying.

"Ugh get used to this."

**~Olivia Prior **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 30**

_Lily._

_Crying. _

_"Ugh get used to this." _

**25 weeks**

Tobias continues to kiss my neck.

I sigh and try to convince myself to ignore it.

'_What if this was your child?'_

'_What a great mother you are, just leaving a baby out there, unsupervised, while you two get dirty.'_

But thoughts run through my head.

"Nope." I sigh.

He stops and looks at me with a sad yet mischievous look.

Lily is still crying.

Tobias puts his hand on my stomach and worms his hand down.

_Fuck he knows i love this._

He sets low and moves up and down me while kissing my ear.

I take control and flip us over.

Lily lets out a heartfelt cry and I stop and look at Tobias.

"She's okay." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"No, we've got to check her." I firmly say.

I swing my legs off the bed and put a top on.

Tobias groans and rolls around.

I walk out and Lily is sniffling.

"Shhhhh, its okay." I shush her as I cradle her.

She opens her eyes and giggles as I bounce her around.

Tobias walks out and leans against the doorframe as he watches me.

"Could you please put the kettle on? She might be hungry." I ask Tobias as he watches with glistening eyes.

"Sure mum." He walks over to me and firmly kisses me on the head.

"Not yet." I laugh.

"But soon." Tobias smiles.

I pace around the room softly bouncing her.

Lily lets out a little yawn and closes her eyes.

"I'll just put her in the cot." I tell Tobias.

I walk into the nursery and lay her down into one of our cots.

Her arms outstretch and her hand curl around my finger.

_I'm gonna have one of these soon._

I grab a baby blanket out of the cupboard and I lay it over her.

I hear footsteps behind me and I feel strong arms clutch me.

I look up and the usual loving face is put to good use.

Tobias kisses my temple and I slide my face across his.

I put my arms around his neck and press my lips against his.

"So where were we?"

—

(45 minutes or so later ㈴1㈴7)

"Coffee?" Tobias yells out as I put some clothes on.

"Yes please!'

I walk out to the kitchen and pour a glass of water.

"I'll go check on Lily." I say.

I walk over to her and she's fast asleep

She looks so peaceful.

I walk back out to Tobias.

"She okay?" Tobias asks.

"Yup, she's beautiful."

He smiles at me.

"Just like you." He says as he passes me the coffee.

This coffee bench has had a lot of important questions brought to attention, so I decide to bring up the big elephant in our relationship at the moment;

"So, this wedding." I instigate.

Tobias leans against the island and lets out a sigh.

"Don't you think we've got enough to worry about?"

"Well yeah but do we wanna have it before or after." I finish the sentence gesturing towards my womb.

Tobias walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Lets talk about this later."

I frown and ponder.

"Why are you putting it off?" I snap.

_Damn hormones._

He stops in his tracks and frowns for a second before his trademark looks takes over;

Understanding, compassion and tolerance.

"I just don't wanna stress you anymore than what you are." He looks down at me in a scrutinising, pitiful gaze.

"I'm not made out of glass Tobias!" I state.

He takes a step back and shoots me a surprised, confused look.

I push myself off the stool and wobble, Tobias reaches out to catch but I take a step away.

_Great timing feet._

"I don't need you to bubble wrap me all the time! I'm not a little kid." I look away.

He takes a step towards me but I back away.

"Tris, hey." He says to get me to look at him.

I look up into his big brown eyes but stay hasty.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He tries reaching to touch my shoulder but I decline.

"Well its a little late for that isn't it?" I spit as I refer to my pregnancy.

His eyes go bashful and I regret it.

He straightens his back and that bashful look disappears.

"You're pregnant, Tris. I don't want anything to happen to you. A wedding would only cause more stress than what is already upon us. I'm sorry if I baby you but you're so fragile to me."

He cautiously steps forward and continues.

"You're carrying two of my children, you three are the most important things in my life and I don't know what I'd do without you! We'll talk about it later." He firmly dismisses.

"No! You can't keep-" I stop when Lilly interrupts crying.

I shriek and stomp my foot knowing that he won.

He glares at me as I turn around and attend to Lilly.

As I walk towards the nursery I feel my eyes water and my face turn red.

I close the door behind me and my knees fail so I slide down the door.

I let out quiet sobs that turn into a hot, blubbery mess.

I stay there until my aching back begins to hurt again.

Lilly is still crying with a red face and squirming arms.

I wipe my eyes and pick up the delicate, wailing baby.

"Shhhhhh it's okay."

I attempt to console but I fail, she only cries louder.

My ears pierce as I pace and gently bounce her.

"Come on Lilly please." I will.

She restlessly continues.

My hormones keep spiking until I'm reduced to sobbing again.

My vision blurs and body weakens.

"Please stop crying."

She lets out a gurgled scream and I continue pacing.

The door slowly opens and Tobias stands in the doorway with a concerned look.

I sniff and quickly wipe my eyes.

I'm too slow and Tobias smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

He walks over with outstretched arms.

"Here, you go get a bottle." He says as I pass him the wailing baby.

He rocks and taps her and she suddenly stops crying.

I walk to the kitchen and the tears don't stop.

_What's wrong with me?_

I flick the kettle on and grab some tissues.

I hear no more sounds of distress or screaming.

Tobias walks out and quietly shuts the nursery door.

I turn around to hide my blotchy, red face but I know he's already seen it.

"I'm sorry Tris, I didn't mean to yell I ju-just." He stutters.

I walk over to the pram to grab the formula and bottle.

I begin to make the formula and test it on my wrist.

"I love you and don't want anything to happen to you or our children."

He continues as I navigate my large belly towards the nursery.

"I'd love to talk about the wedding as soon as we get the chance."

He grabs my wrist as I reach for Lilly.

I face him and look into his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whimper as I walk into his hug.

He pulls back to kiss my nose.

"It's okay." He assures.

I pull back and scoop Lilly up.

She's smiles and stretches her hand out to me.

I sit down into the chair and she begins to suckle on the bottle.

Tobias walks over and drops down to his knees to see Lilly.

"God she's a little champ." he states as she devours the bottle.

I laugh and nod to agree.

"Are you gonna breastfeed? Well, do you want to?" He asks with a hint of bashfulness.

I'd hadn't really thought about it but it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah of course." I reassure with a smile.

He grins widely.

"I'm glad."

"I mean I don't see why some people don't, what would be the point of having them then?"

ki,


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 31**

**28 weeks**

"I thought I was over this stage." I groan into the bowl.

"Its probably just something you ate or a one time." Tobias says while he holds my hair back.

"I think its over." I state while beginning to 'attempt' to stand.

"Here." Tobias said as he swoops me up by the armpits.

I flush the vomit filled toilet and walk over to the sink.

"I'll go get you a drink." Tobias says with a smile.

"Thanks."

I wash my face and brush my teeth but have trouble leaning over the sink from my fair sized stomach.

I walk out to Tobias where he stands with a glass of water.

"Water? Really?" I shoot him a look while I take a sip.

"The books said you need to be drinking way more."

I sigh in defeat.

"How far along in the books are you?" I say in surprise knowing that he has actually been reading them.

We walk over to the couch and Tobias gives me a look of confusion.

"You sound surprised?" He queries.

I sit down on the end of the couch with the arm to support my achy back.

Tobias must of noticed my cringe of pain.

"Your back okay?" His eyebrows pinch.

"Hm? Oh yeah." I lie as I rub his hand.

He gives me a stern look and I know I didn't fool him.

"Umm the books, no I'm just, glad." I pause.

"I'm almost finished the third trimester." He states with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, tell me doc, what am I going to be experiencing this week?" I tease with a cheeky grin.

"More violent mood swings, relentless cravings and a lot more back pain. The babies milestone with big growth." He confidently recites.

I roll my eyes.

"You don't say."

Tobias gestures to turn around.

"Back rub." He says helping me spin around.

"It's getting harder and harder to do normal things now. My stomach always gets in the way." I complain.

He begins to softly pinch in-between my shoulder and neck.

I moan softly as his warm, long hands touch me.

"Yeah I know, only 12 more weeks now."

His hands work down.

"God, I already feel like a beached whale as it is."

"A very beautiful beached whale."

I turn around and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you more."

He breaks the gaze after a few seconds.

Tobias stands up and grabs the remote for the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asks as he turns it on.

We scroll through the channels until I find something I like.

We start watching a movie about a young girl about the age of me that gets pregnant to her boyfriend.

Tobias lays on the couch and I lay in-between his legs with my head on his chest.

One of his hands rest on my stomach and the other strokes my hair.

The movie progresses and the storyline gets sad.

The father to be leaves the girl because he doesn't want the responsibility.

The girl is all alone with no one by her side.

And of course, I burst into tears.

"Thats so brutal!" I cry out.

Tobias clutches me and rocks me.

"Shhhh it's okay." He tries consoling me.

"No it isn't, thats just-" My body racks with a sob.

I continue crying and thinking about things.

A terrible thought pops into my head and I stand up as smoothly as I can.

By smoothly I mean struggling and looking like a beetle and taking me a minute.

I pace around the room and Tobias looks at me with confusion.

"What are you doing Tris?" he questions as he sits up.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" I quickly blurt out.

Tobias stops in his tracks and shoots me a look of bewilderment before turning compassionate.

He stands up and walks over to the fridge.

"You're over reacting, have a glass of water." He gets out a glass.

_What? I'm over reacting? The nerve that boy has…_

He turns around with the glass of water.

"Answer my question." I press.

He sighs as he puts the glass down and walks over to me.

"Tris, I don't know how many hormones are racing through your body right now but, your being crazy." He tries reaching from my shoulders but I brush him away.

"No- you can't just-" I stutter.

I let out a huff of anger.

"That's a weak copout!" I shout a little too loud.

"It's not a copout Tris." He begins to smirk.

_I really hate you right now_

There is a long tense silence.

I clench my jaw together and look up to the ceiling.

My eyes begin to water and I cover my face with my hands.

"Tris," Tobias trails off.

He stutters for words.

I walk back over to the couch and plonk down.

"Tris, I'm not sure if I haven't made myself clear enough but," I hear his slow footsteps as he begins.

I close my eyes and clench a pillow close to me.

"I love you and our children and I wanna be here to watch them grow up."

I change positions due to the pressure on my stomach.

"And I especially want to be here to grow old with you,"

By the volume of his voice, he's right in front of me.

"That's why our wedding is scheduled in a months time." He says calmly but with joy.

A smile breaks on my face and I sit up.

"Really?" The tears have already started to run.

He's on his knees face to face with me.

"Yeah," He beams.

I grab his face and place my lips on his and kiss him softly.

My hand gets caught up in his tangled soft hair.

He stays on his knees before beginning to stand.

I pull myself up with his help.

His hands travel to my love handles.

I pull away slightly and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay."

We stay like this for a while until I feel the urge to pee.

I sigh and slide my body off him.

"What's wrong?" he chuckles.

"Gotta pee." I answer as I walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh." He laughs.

I frown as I look in my underwear.

Blood spots.

_It's probably nothing._

I can hear Tobias singing along to a song on the radio.

His footsteps approach the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" He pokes his head in.

"Yup!"

_Oh god._

**Sorry…. **

**~Olivia Prior**


End file.
